


Родной

by Nadis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gray Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Happy Ending, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Sugar Daddy, Time Travel, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: Перевод фикаHome(авторl_tales).Исправление канона с перемещением во времени и небольшой изюминкой.После смерти Оби-Ван просыпается на Татуине падаваном. Но вместо того, чтобы предотвратить падение Анакина, он решает не дать Квай-Гону даже встретить маленького Эни. Если Анакин будет жить, как обычный человек, вдали от Храма и Палпатина, мир ведь станет гораздо лучше... Правда?История, в которой Оби-Ван узнает, что Анакин Скайуокер навсегда останется самым родным для него человеком — и его самой большой слабостью — невзирая на все попытки поступать как должно и держаться от него подальше.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793830) by [l_tales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_tales/pseuds/l_tales). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> Я знаю, что текст уже начинали переводить, но я решила сделать свою версию перевода. Первый переводчик любезно дал мне на это своё разрешение. ❤️
> 
> Английское слово **master** , которое в этом переводе я решила калькировать, имеет много разных значений; для этого текста актуальны три: учитель, господин, магистр.
> 
> [Перевод на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9743904)

Умирать было на удивление легко.

Гораздо легче, чем жить в мире, где он сражался с чудовищем, в которого превратился бывший падаван. 

Когда Вейдер занёс над ним меч для смертельного удара, Оби-Ван закрыл глаза в ожидании, что вот-вот сольётся с Силой.

Но что-то пошло не так.

Он не слился с Силой и не остался помогать Люку призраком, нет, Оби-Ван ощутил вдруг, что полетел в беспросветную тьму. Но оказался он там не один. Что-то древнее, старше самого мироздания, судило его, глядя ему прямо в душу. События этой долгой, мучительной жизни проносились мимо до тошноты расплывчатым пятном воспоминаний.

Наконец всё остановилось.

Раздался шёпот: «То был неправильный путь. Тебе даруют ещё один шанс. Исправь ошибки и приведи вселенную в равновесие».

Не успел Оби-Ван открыть глаза, как тут же понял: что-то изменилось. Во-первых, то, что он вообще открыл глаза, уже само по себе чудо. Во-вторых, он больше не чувствовал себя немощным стариком. Не ныли суставы, не болела спина, а мышцы наполнила непривычная сила — он уже и забыл почти, каково это.

Озадаченно хмурясь, Оби-Ван приподнялся и изумлённо воззрился на свои молодые, гладкие руки. Он вскочил на ноги и, отвыкший от молодого тела, едва не упал.

Зеркало в освежителе только подтвердило его подозрения: он снова стал юным — лет двадцати или чуть старше. Оби-Ван смотрел во все глаза на своё гладкое, без морщин, лицо, падаванскую косичку — и не знал, плакать ему или смеяться.

Он так устал, так изнемог душой, что сломался, тело же казалось здоровым, и жизнь в нём била ключом. Противоестественный контраст. 

— Падаван?

От звука этого голоса Оби-Ван вздрогнул. И не сразу понял, что он и есть тот самый падаван, которого окликнул Квай-Гон. 

Когда он увидел погибшего наставника очень даже живым, это не стало для него таким уж большим потрясением, как можно было предположить.

А вот слова Квай-Гона его поразили:  
— Я загляну в Мос Эспа купить детали для гипердвигателя. Ты останешься здесь, защищать королеву.

Оби-Ван застыл.

Неужели…? Его и вправду перенесли в это криффово задание?

Но почему? Почему именно в этот день?

Оби-Ван задумался.

Кто-то — или что-то, отославшее его в прошлое, хотело, чтобы он «исправил ошибки и привёл вселенную в равновесие», что бы это ни значило. Но какую ошибку он должен исправить в этом дне?

Ответ был… яснее ясного. Анакин. В этот день Квай-Гон встретит Анакина, этот день послужит началом конца. Не забери они Анакина в Храм, Палпатин не обрёл бы идеальное оружие массового поражения. Предавать Мейса Винду было бы некому, а тот, может статься, и одолел бы Сидиуса. Таких дуэлистов, как Мейс, история джедаев насчитывала лишь несколько. Мастер Йода видел запись того поединка — и сказал Оби-Вану, что Мейс чуть было не сладил с ситхом и победил бы, если бы не Анакин.

Империя, быть может, никогда и не появилась бы на свет, не встреть Квай-Гон Анакина Скайуокера.

— Давайте лучше я схожу в Мос Эспа, мастер, — предложил Оби-Ван, когда Квай-Гон уже разворачивался к выходу. — Вы же знаете, торгуюсь я гораздо лучше, чем вы. Местные ведь как липку вас обдерут.

Квай-Гон задумчиво сдвинул брови.  
— Пожалуй, ты прав. Останусь с королевой.

Вздохнув с облегчением, Оби-Ван быстро зашагал к выходу. Когда Джа-Джа и юная Падме устремились было за ним, он вежливо, но твёрдо отказался от компании — дескать, надвигается песчаная буря. Он оставил разочарованную «служанку» на корабле и почувствовал, как Сила вокруг пришла в движение, когда он изменил будущее. 

Анакин Скайуокер никогда не встретит Падме Амидалу.

***

И всё бы хорошо, вот только по-прежнему требовалось найти детали для починки корабля, а продавались они лишь в лавке Уотто.

Разговаривая с тойдарианцем, Оби-Ван старательно не смотрел по сторонам. Как бы Анакина не увидеть. Не увидеть доброго, ясноглазого мальчика, которым тот был когда-то.

Но, как видно, судьба твёрдо вознамерилась снова жестоко над ним подшутить. 

Едва Оби-Ван вышел из лавки, как путь ему преградил маленький мальчик со светлыми волосами. Он скрестил руки на груди и спросил:  
— Ты джедай?

Оби-Ван неотрывно смотрел на знакомые до боли черты, и сил для ответа всё никак не находилось. Он был старым, сломавшимся человеком. Из-за этого мальчика он потерял всё, чем дорожил: дом, семью, веру.

И всё же сердце его так и рвалось к нему.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — сказал наконец Оби-Ван и подавил порыв упасть на колени, притянуть маленького Эни в объятия и никогда его не отпускать.

Анакин заулыбался.  
— Я видел, как ты заморочил Уотто! Ничего себе фокус! Я уж подумал, у него мозги из ушей польются!

Оби-Ван поморщился. Наблюдение Анакина не так уж далеко ушло от истины. К несчастью, тойдарианцы известны своей устойчивостью к «джедайским фокусам», и пришлось применить весь свой изрядный талант, чтобы сломить волю Уотто. Менее способный к таким внушениям джедай, несомненно, потерпел бы неудачу. Как Квай-Гон в той другой жизни. По счастью, этот навык всегда давался Оби-Вану лучше, чем большинству других джедаев. Он не гордился им, но годы, проведённые на Татуине, показали, что временами цель оправдывает средства, а тот, кто цепляется за моральные принципы, тоже порой терпит поражение.

Вот только сейчас Оби-Ван явно сплоховал, раз так и не смог избежать встречи с Анакином. Он надеялся забрать детали у Уотто и как можно быстрее вернуться на корабль, пока Анакин не попался ему даже на глаза, но тот, как всегда, спутал ему все планы.

— Да, джедай, — признал-таки Оби-Ван.

Анакин опустил голову, пожевал губу, а потом посмотрел на него с детской надеждой в пронзительно синих глазах.  
— Тогда, может, сделаешь так, чтобы Уотто освободил меня и маму?

И вся решимость Оби-Вана тотчас улетучилась.

Знал он себя довольно хорошо и понимал, что Анакину он никогда не откажет. Вспоминая прошлую жизнь, Оби-Ван сознавал, что это и стало чуть ли не главной его ошибкой: он вёл себя с Анакином слишком мягко, слишком снисходительно. И когда всё же пару раз сказал падавану «нет», отказ продиктовала вина за привязанность и желание в кои-то веки стать примерным, справедливым наставником. 

К несчастью, в предыдущей жизни он напускал на себя строгость в самое неподходящее для этого время, но что уж теперь размышлять над ошибками прошлого.

Похоже, пришла пора наделать новых.

***

Ничего внушать Оби-Ван не стал. Даже его недюжинных способностей не хватило бы на ещё один такой фокус, а голова и так уже раскалывалась после предыдущего.

Но прожитые на Татуине десятилетия имели и свои преимущества. Оби-Ван помнил, где хатты прятали контрабанду и деньги. Найти подобный тайник не составило особого труда, хоть и отняло немало времени — достаточно много, чтобы Квай-Гон связался с ним и справился о том, как обстоят дела. Оби-Ван заверил наставника, что доставит детали к кораблю утром, но заночевать ему придётся в городе, чтобы переждать песчаную бурю.

Строго говоря, Оби-Ван не солгал. Он едва успел доставить контрабанду к Уотто и обсудить цену свободы Анакина и Шми, как поднялась буря.

Ночь он провёл в скромном жилище Скайуокеров, стараясь не подпускать Анакина слишком уж близко, пока тот взахлёб только о нём и говорил с матерью.

— Зачем вы это сделали, мастер Кеноби? — спросила Шми, когда Анакин наконец уснул. Она хмурилась, излучая настороженность и замешательство. — Зачем обменяли целое состояние на свободу чужих вам людей?

Можно было соврать.

Оби-Ван сказал правду.  
— Знаю, похоже на бред сумасшедшего, но в другой жизни Анакин был моим падаваном — учеником. Я тренировал его с малых лет и до посвящения в рыцари. Я… им очень дорожил.

Смеяться Шми не стала. И не назвала его безумцем. Она лишь долго смотрела на него.  
— То есть… Вы проживаете одну и ту же жизнь второй раз?

Оби-Ван покачал головой.  
— Я думаю, Сила вернула меня сюда изменить историю. Я уже её изменил, когда не позволил наставнику забрать Анакина в Храм Джедаев.

— Я вижу, вы дорожите Эни, — ответила она наконец, по-прежнему хмурясь. — Гораздо сильнее, чем следует постороннему человеку. Но ваши слова… в них трудно поверить, мастер Кеноби.

— Зовите меня Оби-Ваном, — кривовато улыбаясь, попросил он. — Меня долгие годы не называли мастером, к тому же, в этой жизни я ещё даже не рыцарь-джедай.

Шми перевела взгляд с него на спящего на диване мальчика.  
— Что будете делать теперь?

Оби-Ван всмотрелся в спокойное, довольное лицо Анакина.

Он принял решение и закрыл глаза.

***

На следующее утро он встал перед Анакином на колени и крепко его обнял.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты прожил долгую, счастливую жизнь. Сможешь — ради меня?

Анакин посмотрел на него как-то странно, в синих глазах застыли растерянность и грусть.  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.

У Оби-Вана сжалось горло. «Я и сам не хочу уходить. Но мне нужно держаться от тебя как можно дальше. Я и так уже подвёл тебя в прошлой жизни. И не могу подвести опять, я себе не позволю».

— Без меня ты будешь счастливее, — слабо улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — Теперь ты свободен. Можешь идти, куда хочешь, стать, кем хочешь.

— А разве нельзя мне стать джедаем, как ты, Оби-Ван?

У того защемило сердце. Воспоминания длиною в целую жизнь — бесчисленные задания бок о бок с падаваном, их полное ехидных перепалок товарищество, невысказанная привязанность и слепое доверие — всё пронеслось у него перед глазами — то, чему сбыться уже не суждено.

Анакин Скайуокер никогда не станет падаваном Оби-Вана Кеноби, не в этой жизни.

— Нельзя, хороший мой, — хрипло выговорил он и легко сжал Анакина за плечи. — Ты станешь кем-то гораздо лучше.

Анакин сдвинул брови, сложил губы в упрямую, до боли знакомую обиженную гримасу.  
— Лучше, чем джедай?

— Да, — ответил Оби-Ван и нежно поцеловал его в лоб. — Ты сможешь быть собой. Ты совершенно особенный, Анакин.

Тот всё так же насупленно смотрел на него.  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — с грустью и чем-то похожим на растерянность повторил он. — Я чувствую, что это неправильно.

Интересно, не Сила ли нашептала Анакину, что они предназначены стать друг для друга вовсе не посторонними людьми, которые никогда не увидятся снова. Всё может быть: Анакин удивительно хорошо чувствовал Силу даже без тренировок.

— Надо, — отозвался Оби-Ван, в последний раз окидывая взглядом такие знакомые черты. — Доверяй чутью, Анакин. Оно направит тебя и сохранит.

Оби-Ван уже отстранялся, когда маленькая ладошка схватила его за тунику.  
— Вернёшься когда-нибудь?

Оби-Ван посмотрел в голубые, преисполненные надежды глаза, зная, что должен ответить «нет».

Полный разрыв был бы мудрее.

Он ответил:  
— Едва ли.

***

Дарт Мол заведомо проиграл Оби-Вану с его молодым и сильным телом и накопленными знаниями мастера-джедая и генерала войны.

Он убил Мола и спас Квай-Гона.

Как-то даже слишком легко.

Оби-Ван сделал вид, что не заметил изумление Квай-Гона и лёгкое подозрение у него в глазах.

— Я и не думал, что ты настолько преуспел в Соресу, падаван, — сказал Квай-Гон, пока они оба глядели на мёртвое тело Мола.

Оби-Ван пожал плечами и скромно потупился.  
— Спасибо, мастер, — ответил он, стараясь не выдать, каким подавленным он себя чувствовал.

Это лишь подтвердило его прежние сомнения, что наставника можно было спасти, окажись Оби-Ван лучше, быстрее. 

Он не оказался.

***

На этот раз падаванскую косичку ему срезал Квай-Гон, но Оби-Ван, как ни старался, мало что почувствовал. Он горевал по наставнику столько лет, что его неожиданное спасение казалось странным. Сюрреалистичным. Он даже не смог почувствовать гордость при посвящении в рыцари, ведь внутри он всё ещё оставался измученным мастером-джедаем.

***

Палпатин стал канцлером всё равно.

Оби-Ван не остановил его — и не стал бы, даже если бы мог. Известное зло всё же лучше неизвестного. Так действия Палпатина будет хотя бы легче предсказать. Кто знает, что натворил бы Палпатин, не стань он канцлером. 

***

Жизнь текла своим чередом.

Оби-Вана отправляли на одиночные задания — до которых в прошлой жизни дело так и не дошло, ведь едва закончилось его ученичество, как он тотчас же стал наставником Анакина.

Она должна была захватить его, эта новая жизнь независимого рыцаря-джедая.

Но он чувствовал себя одиноко.

По ночам Оби-Ван всё лежал без сна и пытался обрести цель. Даже мысль о победе над Палпатином не могла его заставить жить по-настоящему, а не влачить пустое существование. Старая, сломавшаяся душа его жила в молодом, сильном теле. 

Продумывал план свержения Палпатина он не то чтобы очень долго, как другие мысли взялись неотступно его преследовать — мысли, которые он пытался отогнать, но они всё равно не давали ему заснуть. 

Как там Анакин?

Что поделывает?

Живёт ли жизнью обычного человека или нашёл уже приключений себе на голову?

Сколько бы Оби-Ван ни говорил себе, что Анакин — законченная глава жизни и больше не его забота, убедить себя не получалось.

К сожалению — или к счастью — вся его жизнь с последних дней ученичества и до самой смерти вращалась вокруг Анакина Скайуокера. Даже на Татуине он вставал по утрам и, как мог, защищал сына Анакина из-за Дарта Вейдера. 

И его же он увидел последним перед смертью в прошлой жизни. 

В этой Дарт Вейдер никогда не появится; Оби-Ван об этом позаботился.

Вот бы ещё с той же лёгкостью изгладить из мыслей — и из души — мальчишку, которым Дарт Вейдер некогда был.

***

Оби-Ван вернулся на Татуин полтора года спустя.

«Загляну на пять минут», — заверил он себя. Просто чтобы проверить мальчика, убедиться, что Сидиус его не обнаружил.

Он и не ждал, что найдёт Анакина так легко, но, на удивление, встретил его почти сразу, как вошёл в Мос Эспа.

Анакин сидел в тени космопорта и возился с дроидом.

Оби-Ван вгляделся в него, не особенно веря своим глазам.

Анакин подрос. Уже не ребёнок, но и подростком его не назовёшь — ему исполнилось одиннадцать.

Будто бы ощутив на себе его взгляд, Анакин поднял голову и огляделся по сторонам, а потом голубые глаза остановились на Оби-Ване.

Лицо его озарилось широкой улыбкой, открытой и полной радости, и старая, сломанная душа Оби-Вана дрогнула и запела.

Будь он умнее, Оби-Ван развернулся бы и ринулся обратно на корабль — чтобы никогда больше здесь не появляться. Этот мальчик — его самая большая слабость, привязанность, которая ослепила совершенно, так что тьма, что скрывалась за любимым лицом, осталась незамеченной. Он уже доказал, что Анакина ему доверять не стоит. Нельзя допустить, нельзя ни в коем случае, чтобы его притянуло на орбиту мальчика снова. 

Нужно уйти.

Обязательно.

Ноги отказались ему служить.

Он завороженно смотрел, как Анакин идёт к нему лёгким шагом.  
— Оби-Ван! — воскликнул он, остановившись перед ним. Анакин потянулся было к нему, точно хотел обнять, но потом, покраснев, остановился и скрестил руки на груди. Он ведь уже не ребёнок; а мальчики одиннадцати лет уж точно не обнимают малознакомых мужчин.

— Я знал, что ты придёшь, — сказал Анакин. — Мне это снилось.

Оби-Ван вскинул брови.  
— Снилось?

Анакин кивнул с застенчивой улыбкой краешком губ.  
— По-моему, это называется видение Силы?

— Так ты знаешь, что чувствителен к Силе, — отозвался Оби-Ван, гадая, что сказать теперь. Любые слова казались пустым сотрясанием воздуха. Просто смотреть на Анакина, наблюдать за подвижным лицом и любой переменой в нём — уже счастье.

Сила, зря он вообще вернулся.

***

— Мама сказала, что ты был моим наставником в другой жизни, — сказал Анакин позднее этим же вечером, когда они сидели возле фермы Ларсов, глядя, как уходят за горизонт два светила. — Хотя она, кажется, не очень-то этому верит.

Оби-Ван внимательно посмотрел на него.  
— А ты?

Анакин пожал плечами, подтянул колени к груди.

Долгое время он ничего не говорил.

И наконец прошептал, не глядя на Оби-Вана:  
— Как же ты, наверное, ненавидел быть моим наставником, раз переместился в прошлое, чтобы это исправить.

Оби-Ван выругался про себя. Он знал, что нельзя говорить об этом, нужно сменить тему или уйти, но он помнил, каково это, когда тебя не выбирают, когда ты никому не нужен, когда тебя недостаточно. Это снедало его, когда он был в возрасте Анакина, и мастера-джедаи раз за разом отвергали его и брали в падаваны других детей. Чтобы Анакин почувствовал себя так — ну уж нет.

— Нет, — откликнулся Оби-Ван, глядя, как солнца Татуина уплывают за горизонт. Сколько раз он видел этот закат в прошлой жизни? Сколько раз гадал, любил ли Анакин смотреть на этот закат десятилетия назад?

— Ни о какой ненависти не может идти и речи, — сказал Оби-Ван и грустно улыбнулся, припомнив широкую, дерзкую усмешку Анакина, когда тот одолел Оби-Вана на тренировке в первый раз. — Учить его было… в радость. Всё давалось ему легко. Он был… — пришлось оборвать себя, чтобы проглотить комок в горле. Глаза защипало, и он их закрыл.

Тёплое, маленькое тело прижалось к нему сбоку.  
— Он умер? — робко спросил Анакин. — Ты поэтому не хочешь снова меня взять? Потому что винишь себя в его смерти?

Оби-Ван открыл глаза и заглянул в его серьёзное лицо.

— Да, — услышал он собственный ответ. — Он умер. Я не сумел его спасти.

Анакин прижался щекой к его плечу и обхватил рукой за пояс.  
— Меня ты спас. Пожалуйста, не грусти. Не могу смотреть, как ты грустишь.

Оби-Ван нахмурился. На Анакина не должны так влиять его переживания, ведь для него Оби-Ван почти что чужой человек.

Он сосредоточился на своих чувствах и едва не вздрогнул. Мальчик как-то зацепился за остатки его связи с тем другим Анакином. Эта новая связь сформировалась не до конца, но начало было уже положено.

Оби-Ван ужаснулся и велел себе тут же её разорвать.

***

Но так и не разорвал.

Не смог.

***

Покидая Татуин на следующий день, Оби-Ван поймал себя на том, что крепко обнимает Анакина на прощание. В ответ на требование скоро наведаться в гости он промолчал.

***

«Скорая» встреча случилась два месяца спустя, после долгого, изнуряющего задания в местечке чуть ли не на другом конце галактики от Татуина.

Оби-Ван ужасно стыдился, что ему не хватило силы воли, но ситхи его побери, он устал. Задание измотало его разум и душу и заставило усомниться в джедаях и Республике. Хотелось домой.

Вот так и вышло, что он ввёл в навигатор координаты Татуина.

Дом для него это вовсе не Храм.

Дом — это ясноглазый мальчик, который подбежал, расплываясь в улыбке, едва завидел его у фермы Ларсов.

Оби-Ван стоически вытерпел удар, когда Анакин в него врезался.

— Ты вернулся! Я так и знал, что вернёшься.

Оби-Ван закрыл глаза, притянул к себе маленькое тело и зарылся лицом Анакину в волосы. И снова начал дышать, будто бы впервые за очень долгое время.

За годы, за десятилетия.

Наверное, пора перестать себе лгать.

Да никогда он не сможет держаться от этого мальчика подальше. Не сможет его отпустить.

Ему не хватит сил.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Анакину пятнадцать. Оби-Ван не такой уж и хороший джедай.

Оби-Ван сердито посмотрел на Р2, когда тот пропиликал что-то отдалённо нелестное про его навыки пилотирования.  
— И чем я только думал, когда тебя покупал, — вздохнул он, направляя корабль к ферме Ларсов.

Решение купить Р2 пришло к нему довольно неожиданно. Оби-Ван выполнял дипломатическое задание на Набу, что неизбежно воскресило в памяти болезненные воспоминания, и когда увидел этого дроида, то вспомнил с тоской, как сильно Анакин любил раздражающего астромеханика.

Королеву Амидалу, похоже, удивило его желание купить дроида.  
— Мне казалось, у джедаев нет личных вещей, — сказала она, с любопытством его разглядывая.

Оби-Ван уклонился от ответа и мысленно поморщился. Он многое делал из того, что джедаям не дозволялось.

Хороший джедай Совету не лжёт. А Оби-Ван последние четыре года сообщал, что задание выполнено, только после встречи с Анакином.

Этой ложью Оби-Ван уже даже не терзался; то было неизбежное зло. Анакин ему нужен. Если Оби-Ван его долго не видел, то становился… пугающе отстранённым, точно зритель, лишь наблюдающий за жизнью других. Только с Анакином, казалось, он и чувствовал себя живым и отзывчивым; только с ним его уставшая душа обретала юность и целостность. 

Да, здоровым отношением тут, пожалуй, и не пахло, но Оби-Ван давно уже понял, что ему всё равно. Даже короткий визит на Татуин поднимал ему настроение, помогал не отрываться от реальности и давал цель. К сожалению, благотворный эффект длился недолго, и чем дольше он не видел Анакина, тем отчуждённее становился.

Оби-Ван барабанил пальцами по штурвалу, чувствуя досаждающее нетерпение.

Три месяца.

Он не видел Анакина почти три месяца. Он убил на это дипломатическое задание на Набу гораздо больше времени, чем следовало.

Оби-Ван оторвался от своих мыслей, когда заметил вдалеке дым.

Сердце его забилось быстрее, и он приказал Р2 взять пилотирование на себя, а сам всмотрелся в дымовую завесу.

Горела ферма Ларсов.

Оби-Ван спрыгнул с корабля, не успел тот приземлиться. Он смотрел на горящую ферму, и всё внутри у него сжималось от ужаса. После Мустафара смотреть на огонь… получалось с большим трудом. Немыслимо даже связать слова «Анакин» и «пожар» в одно предложение. 

С отчаянно бьющимся сердцем Оби-Ван потянулся к связи, которую делил вместе с Анакином, — и едва не упал от облегчения, когда ощутил его отражение в Силе. Душу и тело Анакина раздирали злость, страх и боль, но он был жив и не заперт внутри догорающей фермы.

Оби-Ван смутно чувствовал, куда нужно идти, и, доверившись Силе, позволил связи вести его.

Так быстро он не бегал ещё ни разу в жизни. Он применил Силу, чтобы убыстрить шаг, и всё равно увидел их — таскенских рейдеров — лишь спустя вечность, или так ему показалось. Всего их было пятнадцать, и ни одного безоружного. Анакина, привязанного к банте, тащили позади лицом вниз.

Оби-Ван знал, что такое гнев. В каждой своей жизни он злился гораздо чаще, чем согласился бы признать. Но такой безудержной ярости, от которой глаза наливаются кровью и мутится рассудок, он не испытывал ещё никогда. 

После он и не вспомнит, как зажёг световой меч. Не вспомнит, как резал одного таскена за другим — считай, забивал их, как скот, — пока в живых не осталось ни одного врага.

Выронив меч, он нетвёрдой походкой подошёл к Анакину и упал возле его распростёртого тела на колени. 

Волосы Анакина запеклись подсохшей кровью и песком, правый глаз заплывал синяком, разбитые губы кровоточили.  
— Ты чего так долго? — произнёс он с бесстрашной, дерзкой улыбкой, пока Оби-Ван отвязывал его дрожащими руками.

В любой другой обстановке Оби-Ван сострил бы в ответ. Но тут он лишь притянул Анакина к себе на колени и стиснул его в медвежьих объятиях. «Ещё раз я тебя не потеряю, ни за что. Никто, ни одна живая душа не отнимет тебя у меня снова». Отдалённую частицу его сознания, всё ещё способную рассуждать, эти мысли растревожили. Хорошие джедаи так не думают. Хорошие джедаи умеют отпускать и, что бы ни случилось, не теряют головы. Одна жизнь ничуть не дороже другой. «Смерти нет; есть только Сила».

Быть может, он не такой уж и хороший джедай.

Эта мысль его не испугала.

Оби-Ван устал. Устал быть бескорыстным. Несчастным и одиноким. Всю свою прошлую жизнь он следовал Кодексу Джедаев изо всех сил и потерял всё, чем дорожил. Возможно, Сила подарила ему второй шанс, чтобы всё исправить и спасти галактику, но Оби-Ван чувствовал, что силы его на исходе, и он уже не способен отдавать, отдавать, отдавать без конца и не брать ничего взамен.

«Позволь мне, — попросил он Силу, крепко прижимая Анакина к себе. — Позволь сохранить его на этот раз. Пожалуйста».

Он ощутил пульсацию в Силе и решил истолковать её как согласие.

***

Шми и муж её уцелели. Выяснилось, что они отправились в Мос Эспа, и когда напали таскены, на ферме остались лишь Анакин и Оуэн Ларс.

Оуэн погиб.

— Меня оставили в живых, потому что хотели продать, — сказал Анакин, не поднимая взгляда. От него волнами шла вина — с которой и сам Оби-Ван был знаком не понаслышке. Вина выжившего.

Клигг Ларс ожёг мальчика злым взглядом.  
— Ты же ведь вроде чувствителен к Силе? Неужели не мог спасти моего сына?

— Клигг! — возмутилась Шми.

Оби-Ван подошёл к Анакину и положил ладонь ему на плечо. Мальчик прильнул к нему, его отражение в Силе жадно потянулось навстречу, едва ли не умоляя успокоить. Оби-Ван мысленно обнял его, переплёл отражения в Силе, пока удовольствие Анакина не вытеснило вину. Оби-Ван сознавал, что не стоит этого делать — Анакину станет только хуже, когда Оби-Вану придётся от него оторваться, но безучастно стоять и бездействовать, когда Анакин так нуждался в нём, он не мог.

— Анакина не тренировали, — возразил Оби-Ван, подавляя собственный гнев. Клигг только что потерял единственного сына; вполне естественно, что он сорвался. — И ему всего пятнадцать; он в любом случае не смог бы защитить сводного брата.

Клигг поджал губы и отвернулся, колени у него подогнулись, когда он снова увидел обгоревшее тело сына. Плечи его поникли, а из горла вырвался всхлип.

Шми смотрела то на сына, то на мужа, и, как видно, разрывалась между ними. Она явно разделяла боль мужа, понимая его горе, но не хотела обидеть сына, сперва утешая Клигга.

— Я побуду с Анакином, — предложил Оби-Ван, сжалившись над ней. 

Шми с благодарностью на него посмотрела, и Оби-Ван увёл Анакина прочь от полуразрушенной фермы.

Поначалу шли молча.

— Ты не виноват, — сказал Оби-Ван наконец. — Ты ничем не мог помочь.

— Знаю. — Взгляда Анакин так и не поднял, всё покусывал разбитую губу. Та, наверное, саднила, но он то ли не замечал боли, то ли хотел её.

Оби-Ван внимательно на него посмотрел. Ему стало немного грустно, когда он заметил, как сильно Анакин изменился с их последней встречи. Он стал выше, хотя Оби-Вана ещё не перерос. И волосы носил длиннее, чем в этом же возрасте в прошлой жизни, они спадали ему до подбородка взлохмаченными золотыми прядями. Оби-Ван поймал себя на том, что улыбается, припомнив, как сильно Анакин ненавидел падаванскую стрижку. И отрастил волосы сразу же после посвящения в рыцари.

— Забери меня с собой, — попросил Анакин.

Оби-Ван застыл.  
— Что?

Анакин развернулся к нему и пытливо заглянул в лицо.  
— Забери с собой. Не хочу жить с Клиггом. Он так и будет винить меня, точно будет, даже если ничего больше не скажет.

Оби-Ван неотрывно смотрел на него, не зная, что ответить.  
— Анакин… А как же мама?

Анакин нахмурился.  
— Она его любит. Не хочу ставить её перед выбором. — Он посмотрел Оби-Вану в глаза. — Знаю, стать джедаем я уже не смогу, в таком-то возрасте. Но ведь это не значит, что мне нельзя отправиться с тобой на Корусант.

— Нет, нельзя, — быстро сказал Оби-Ван. Когда надежда на лице у Анакина вмиг сменилась разочарованием, Оби-Ван пояснил: — Ты слишком ярко сияешь в Силе, Анакин. Я ведь уже говорил: на Корусанте найдутся те, кто захочет твою силу себе, захочет воспользоваться тобой. Я их и близко к тебе не подпущу.

Анакин покраснел и, прикусив губу, опустил глаза.

Оби-Ван чувствовал его досаду… и вместе с тем смутную радость неизвестно отчего. Реагировать так, пожалуй, весьма странно, но Оби-Ван уже понял, что этот Анакин несколько отличается от его бывшего падавана. Во-первых, в нём не было столько гнева. Что вполне объяснимо, конечно. Этого Анакина не забрали ещё ребёнком у любящей матери; совсем наоборот, он рос под её защитой и неусыпной заботой. Этому Анакину не внушали с самого детства, что ему придётся исполнить великое пророчество. Этому Анакину не говорили, что его переживания неправильны. Этот Анакин рос человеком, которым не позволили стать бывшему падавану.

От мысли стало грустно — и вместе с тем спокойно.

Наконец Анакин поднял глаза.  
— Но ведь это идиотизм, разве нет? Я и тут в опасности. Не подоспей ты — опоздай хоть на немножко, ты бы в жизни меня не нашёл. В округе сотни таскенских поселений. Когда ты напал бы на верный след, меня б уже изнасиловали и продали бы в рабство.

Оби-Вана передёрнуло. Конечно, Анакин прав. Им несказанно повезло, что он появился как раз вовремя. Анакин был красивым мальчиком. Рабы с наружностью, как у него — голубоглазые и светловолосые — среди работорговцев ценились высоко. Анакина купили бы тотчас же и, возможно, отправили на другую планету, где Оби-Ван бы его не нашёл — прежде, чем мальчика сломали бы. 

От одной этой мысли он потянулся к световому мечу, так что пришлось пару раз глубоко вздохнуть.

С Анакином всё хорошо. Хорошо. Ничего страшного, только пара синяков.

«Страстей нет; есть только покой.

Страстей нет; есть только покой».

Гнев в Силу он выпускал гораздо дольше, чем следовало.

— Лорд Ситхов несравнимо опаснее, солнце моё, — ответил Оби-Ван наконец и продолжил после некоторых раздумий: — Но я потренирую тебя, чтоб ты мог дать таскенам отпор. — Эту идею он вынашивал уже долго, но желание, чтобы детство Анакина продлилось как можно дольше, перевешивало. Кроме того, для тренировки нужен световой меч, а дать его Анакину значило совершить преступление. По законам Республики только джедай мог владеть световым мечом. Отдай он меч обычному человеку, да ещё и несовершеннолетнему, Оби-Ван бы нажил себе немало проблем.  
— Я достану тебе световой меч.

У Анакина загорелись глаза. Он рванулся к Оби-Вану и крепко его обнял.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал он, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. — Я так тебя люблю.

Оби-Ван сглотнул и облизал пересохшие губы. Вот чем ещё различались два Анакина. Падаван никогда не говорил ему, что любит, как и сам Оби-Ван — до Мустафара. Они были братьями, но прежде всего джедаями, и о привязанностях не говорили.

Этот же Анакин мог говорить всё, что в голову взбредёт. Мог любить и не винить себя за это. Пришлось признать: для его душевного состояния подобная открытость оказалась гораздо лучше. Но Оби-Ван всё равно чувствовал себя… странно, когда Анакин говорил ему, что любит. Любит невинной любовью ребёнка, конечно, и всё же эти слова имели колоссальное значение. 

Не зная, что сказать — как, впрочем, и всегда, когда Анакин признавался в таком — Оби-Ван кашлянул.

— Кстати, у меня для тебя кое-что есть, — сказал он, взглянув на корабль вдалеке.— Дроид. Мне кажется, он тебе понравится.

Анакин отстранился с широкой, радостно взволнованной улыбкой.  
— Дроид? Ты купил мне дроида? А модель какую?

Оби-Ван впитывал эту улыбку, и сердце его согревала всепоглощающая нежность. Сила, да он купит Анакину сотни дроидов, если тот будет вот так улыбаться.

***

Оби-Ван вернулся на Татуин шестнадцать дней спустя.

Раздираемый тревогой, он поспешил с возвращением: а вдруг таскены напали снова, пока его не было?

Ферма Ларсов выглядела лучше, хотя следы пожара по-прежнему бросались в глаза.

Оби-Ван нахмурился, огляделся по сторонам. Прибытие корабля невозможно было пропустить, но Анакин не выбежал ему навстречу, как обычно. Сердце кольнула тревога, и Оби-Ван потянулся к связи. Разум Анакина излучал умиротворение, и Оби-Ван расслабился, когда понял, что тот спит.

Он пошёл к дому, но не успел постучать, как дверь отворилась, и вышла Шми. Она слабо улыбнулась Оби-Вану, в лице её читалась усталость, а в глазах — беспокойство.  
— Оби-Ван, как я рада, что вы здесь.

Тревога снова дала о себе знать.  
— Что-то с Анакином?

Шми вздохнула. Оглянувшись на дом, она обхватила себя руками, будто замёрзла, хотя день выдался жаркий даже для Татуина.

— С Эни всё хорошо, — ответила она, но между бровями у неё залегла глубокая морщина. Она снова вздохнула. — По крайней мере, телесно. Но я за него переживаю. Мой муж… Со смертью Оуэна всё осложнилось. Я пыталась поговорить с Клиггом, но он себя не помнит от горя и относится к Анакину несправедливо. Ему больно, и винит он Анакина. — Изнеможение явственнее проступило у неё на лице. — Дело даже не в том, что Анакин не защитил его сына. А в том, что мы взяли бы Оуэна с собой в Мос Эспа, если бы не Анакин — мне не хотелось оставлять Эни одного. — Она покачала головой. — Умом Клигг понимает, что Анакин не виноват, но горе затмевает рассудок. Клигг так гордился Оуэном. — Она сглотнула. — Я и сама не смогла бы рассуждать здраво, потеряй я сына.

Оби-Ван поджал губы. Похоже, опасения Анакина всё-таки подтвердились.  
— К чему вы клоните, Шми?

Она встретилась с ним взглядом. Глаза её переполняла боль, но вместе с ней и решимость.  
— Эни говорил, что просил вас забрать его с собой, но вы отказались. Прошу вас, подумайте ещё раз. Невыносимо… просто невыносимо смотреть, как мучаются и мучают друг друга люди, которых я люблю. Постоянная борьба разрушает их.

Оби-Ван нахмурился.  
— Мне нельзя забрать его на Корусант… 

— Но можно ведь увезти куда-то ещё, где будет безопасно, — взмолилась Шми. — Пожалуйста, Оби-Ван. Я так боюсь за него. Эта нездоровая обстановка ему вредна. Вы же знаете, какой он, как глубоко чувствует. Враждебность Клигга и собственная вина могут довести его до безрассудства. Он уже связался с какой-то подозрительной компанией. Мне страшно. Заберите его ненадолго, пусть повидает другие миры — он так давно об этом мечтал. Вы же были его наставником. Знаете, как с ним обращаться. Только вам одному я и могу доверить сына.

Оби-Ван едва не рассмеялся. Совсем наоборот, ему доверить Анакина можно только в самую последнюю очередь. Ведь он подвёл уже Анакина в прошлой жизни — да так, как мало кому удавалось.

— Знаю, вы очень им дорожите, — продолжила она, будто читая его мысли. — Во взгляде видно. Безопасность и счастье Анакина для вас важнее всего. А больше мне ничего и не нужно. Заберите его.

Всё внутри у Оби-Вана неприятно перевернулось.

«Заберите его».

Как хотелось согласиться.

Ещё даже когда Анакин попросил об этом.

Будь Оби-Ван честен с самим собой… этих мимолётных, нечастых встреч ему не хватало. Ведь он же был наставником Анакином, учил его и смотрел, как тот растёт, и теперь ему этого недоставало. Ведь раньше они почти не разлучались. Ведь раньше он заботился об Анакине.

Постыдная, неприглядная правда заключалась в том, что ему не нравилось считаться со Шми по поводу Анакина. Приходилось мириться с её решениями, а самому помалкивать — прав-то у него никаких. В этой жизни он Анакину не наставник. А просто взрослый друг, который временами его навещает.

И ему это не нравилось.

Хотелось… стать для Анакина самым важным человеком в жизни.

Гордиться тут нечем. Подобные чувства опасно напоминали желание обладать — порыв, правильным джедаям чуждый.

Ещё и поэтому Оби-Ван отказался забрать Анакина с собой в последний раз: его растревожили собственные чувства.

Не успел он и слова сказать, как дверь у Шми за спиной отворилась, и вошёл Анакин. Он зевал и тёр глаза.  
— Ты что же меня не разбудила — знаешь ведь, Клигг взбеленится, если увидит, что я не закончил… — Взгляд Анакина наконец упал на Оби-Вана, и глаза его засияли от счастья.

Никогда не надоест.

Оби-Ван усмехнулся:  
— А ты не слишком ли большой уже, чтобы спать днём, а?

Анакин подошёл к нему и обвил его руками. Объятие продлилось немного дольше, чтобы назвать его непринуждённым.

— Да ладно тебе, — пробормотал Анакин ему в шею и глубоко вздохнул. — Ты бы и сам задремал, чини ты всё утро испарители по такой жаре. — Анакин поднял голову и с любопытством взглянул на него. — Не ждал тебя назад так скоро.

Оби-Ван убрал прядь золотистых волос, что упала Анакину на глаза, и заправил её за ухо.  
— Ты бы подстригся, солнце, — посоветовал он, уходя от ответа на невысказанный вопрос.

Анакин чуть заметно прильнул к его руке, на скулах у него расцвёл лёгкий румянец.  
— Может, мне вообще отрастить волосы? Или буду похож на девчонку?

Оби-Ван улыбнулся ему.  
— А с каких это пор Анакину Скайуокеру не всё равно, что думают остальные?

Анакин с улыбкой пожал плечами.  
— Твоё мнение я учту. Может быть.

Оби-Ван фыркнул.

— Кстати про волосы. — Анакин коснулся щетины у Оби-Вана на подбородке, с любопытством провёл по ней пальцами. — Ты бороду отращиваешь.

— Потрясающая наблюдательность. Впрочем, как и всегда.

Анакин надулся, но глаза его смеялись.

Сила, ничего очаровательнее Оби-Ван в жизни своей не видел.

Рядом кашлянули.

Вздрогнув, Оби-Ван оторвал взгляд от Анакина и увидел, что Шми наблюдает за ними со странным выражением лица.

Чувствуя, будто сделал что-то не так, Оби-Ван отошёл от Анакина. Но тот, верный себе, тут же снова приблизился и, обхватив Оби-Вана за пояс, прильнул к нему, прижался щекой к плечу.  
— Как я рад, что ты здесь, — пробормотал он, совсем не обращая внимания на мать. — Тут жилось невыносимо в последнее время.

Шми переводила внимательный взгляд с сына на Оби-Вана.

Оби-Ван точно не знал, что натворил такого, но чувствовал себя так, будто его осуждали.

— Что-то не так, Шми? — спокойно спросил Оби-Ван, глядя ей прямо в глаза.

Напряжение вокруг Шми медленно рассеялось. Она покачала головой и улыбнулась.  
— Да так, ничего. На секунду мне показалось… Не обращайте внимания, глупость всякая. — Она перевела взгляд на Анакина. — Мы с Оби-Ваном обсуждали, нельзя ли ему взять тебя с собой.

— А, ясно, — Анакин посмотрел на Оби-Вана. — Ты передумал? — спросил он, чуть сильнее прижимая Оби-Вана к себе, и в глазах его разгоралась надежда. 

Сила, как тут скажешь «нет», когда на него так смотрят? Отказать падавану было не в пример проще — процитируешь Кодекс или Йоду, да и всё. С этим Анакином так не получится, так что приходилось полагаться на одну только силу воли.

А сила воли непозволительно ослабевала, когда дело касалось Анакина Скайуокера. Оби-Ван прекрасно сознавал, что Анакин вертит им, как хочет, но ничего поделать с этим он не мог.

— Да, — будто со стороны услышал Оби-Ван собственный ответ. — Я возьму тебя с собой. «Туда, где ты и должен быть», — прошептал голос на задворках сознания.

Оби-Ван отмахнулся от него. И вернул всё внимание на Анакина, который просиял и победно вскинул кулак, и радость его, точно солнечный свет, заструилась по связи.

Шми улыбнулась, с едва уловимой грустью, и снова посмотрела Оби-Вану в глаза.  
— Ничего дороже его у меня нет. Позаботьтесь о нём, Оби-Ван.

— Позабочусь, — откликнулся он. 

Слово прозвучало, как клятва.

Оно ею и было.


	3. Chapter 3

Одно Оби-Ван знал наверняка: на Корусант Анакину нельзя. От одной только мысли, что тот окажется рядом с Палпатином, Оби-Вана заедала тревога, так что о Корусанте речи не шло. На корабле Анакина тоже не оставишь, потому что личным транспортом джедаи не располагали. Хотя Оби-Ван обычно летал на одном и том же корабле, ему тот всё-таки не принадлежал; другие джедаи тоже могли его брать, когда Оби-Ван отдыхал между заданиями. В любом случае план слишком рискованный. Анакина не тренировали, и оставлять его на борту во время опасных заданий было бы чересчур безответственно.

Поэтому Оби-Ван обратил внимание на планеты рядом с Корусантом — достаточно близкие, чтобы перелёт отнимал мало времени, и притом достаточно незначительные, чтобы не вызвать интерес Палпатина.

— Вот эта, — уверенно заявил Анакин, сидя рядом с Оби-Ваном на подлокотнике кресла.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на планету, которую показывал Анакин на голокарте.

Планета Эдаан, лететь меньше часа в гиперпространстве. С приятным климатом, но без природных богатств или сильной экономики. Заселена планета была слабо, хотя и считалась достаточно развитой. Ничем особенным планета не выделялась. Не слишком бедная, не слишком богатая. Несмотря на близкое соседство с Корусантом, важные торговые пути рядом с ней не пролегали, и канцлер не посещал её вот уже несколько десятилетий.

— Идеально, — отозвался Оби-Ван.

— И песка нет! — улыбнулся Анакин.

Оби-Ван фыркнул, хотя после стольких лет на Татуине это отвращение он разделял.  
— Если хорошенько поискать, песок там точно найдётся, — с глубокомысленной миной изрёк он.

Анакин возмущённо глянул на него, но потом рассмеялся и потребовал себе место пилота.

Оби-Ван пошёл ему навстречу, прекрасно сознавая, что в пилотировании Анакин превосходит его уже даже сейчас, в пятнадцать лет. 

Он смотрел, как Анакин сосредоточенно берёт управление на себя. И странное чувство поселилось у Оби-Вана внутри.

Не сразу он распознал в нём удовлетворение.

***

Существовало распространённое заблуждение, что джедаям не платили за их службу Республике.

Откуда оно взялось, Оби-Ван точно не знал. Если бы им не платили, не финансировали, как следует, задания, многого бы они не достигли.

Правда заключалась в том, что на каждое задание — в зависимости от сложности — Совет выделял определённую сумму кредитов, а счёт потом предъявляли Республике. Джедаям и впрямь не платили в обычном смысле этого слова, но оставшиеся кредиты они забирали себе, что обычно составляло кругленькую сумму, если тратить деньги с умом.

А это значило, что после шести лет успешной службы о деньгах можно было не беспокоиться, даже если бы Оби-Ван не нашёл другие источники дохода.

Но еще пять лет назад Оби-Ван также начал вкладывать деньги в несколько маленьких неизвестных компаний, которые, как он знал, невероятно преуспеют в ближайшие несколько лет и превратятся в главнейшие корпорации в Республиканской экономике. Конечно, он… жульничал, но совесть его помалкивала. После стольких лет, проведённых на Татуине, он стал прагматичнее подходить к такому. Война обходилась дорого, особенно путь, которым пошёл Оби-Ван.

Поскольку он твёрдо вознамерился не дать Республике обратить против сепаратистов армию клонов, он пытался внедриться в организацию, которая в дальнейшем получит известность как Конфедерация Независимых Систем. А на внедрение требовались кредиты. И немало. Не воспользоваться знаниями о будущем было бы попросту глупо.

Благодаря смелым, необычайно удачным вложениями за последние пять лет Оби-Ван сколотил огромное состояние под именем своего близнеца Бена Кеноби, с которым не виделся с раннего детства и который, по слухам, презирал джедаев. «Бен Кеноби» быстро становился восходящей звездой Коммерческой Гильдии, Техносоюза и Торговой Федерации — межзвёздных корпораций, входивших в состав Сепаратистского Совета в прежней жизни.

Оби-Ван хотел обыграть Сидиуса в его же игре. Войны между Конфедерацией и Республикой можно будет избежать, если он правильно пустит в ход свои козыри.

В любом случае, купить Анакину жильё Оби-Ван мог запросто.

А вот поиски подходящего дома затянулись. Ведь место они подыскивали безопасное, достаточно заселённое, чтобы Анакин открыл мастерскую, и в то же время достаточно удалённое от любопытных глаз, чтобы тренироваться со световым мечом, не привлекая внимания.

Оби-Ван уже опасался, что они так и не успеют найти ничего подходящего, как вдруг поиски увенчались успехом — всего за день до его возвращения на Корусант для отчёта о задании, уже несколько дней как выполненном. 

Дом они нашли на окраине городка Сен — одного из самых маленьких на планете.

Небольшой, но уютный дом с двумя спальнями стоял на берегу реки. Располагался он чуть поодаль от основной части города, за холмом, который прятал его от чужих глаз. И всё же дом находился достаточно близко к городу, чтобы можно было открыть там мастерскую. С целью избежать излишнего внимания, пришлось подделать возраст Анакина в удостоверении личности, но поскольку тот был уроженцем Внешнего Кольца, фальсификация не составила особого труда. Для местных Анакин Скайуокер, восемнадцати лет отроду, покинул Внешнее Кольцо, когда получил от дяди наследство — достаточно большое, чтобы купить дом в центре галактики. Конечно, на восемнадцать Анакин не выглядел, но Оби-Ван знал, что скоро он вытянется, и любые подозрения отпадут сами собой. Сложно было убедить Анакина в том, что дом нужно записать на него.

— Он же на твои деньги куплен, Оби-Ван, — упрямо нахмурился Анакин.

Оби-Ван покачал головой.  
— Джедаям не рекомендуется владеть недвижимостью. А ещё так можно будет выйти на меня. Если Палпатин или Дуку мной заинтересуются, они найдут этот дом — и тебя вместе с ним — если зарегистрируем его на меня.

Скорее всего, Палпатин и Дуку уже заинтересовались «Беном Кеноби», учитывая, как сильно за последние пять лет возросло его влияние, так что приобрести дом на него тоже не получится. Историю Бена Оби-Ван продумал до малейших деталей — и даже посетил ради неё родную планету. Семьи Кеноби он не нашёл: похоже, они погибли в чудовищном урагане, который не пощадил едва ли не всех жителей их родного города пару десятилетий назад. Те, кто знал семью достаточно хорошо, умерли тоже — а остальные помнили только, что у Кеноби было два сына. Поскольку официальные документы уничтожил всё тот же ураган, никто не мог доказать, что у Оби-Вана Кеноби нет близнеца по имени Бен, который выжил в урагане и ненавидел джедаев за то, что те отняли у него брата.

И всё же, купи Бен Кеноби маленький дом на такой непримечательной планете, как Эдаан — и внимания Анакину не избежать, чего Оби-Вану хотелось в самую последнюю очередь.

Анакина он этим всё равно не успокоил.

— Анакин. — Оби-Ван потянул подбородок мальчика вверх. И посмотрел ему в глаза. — Твоя мать вверила тебя мне. Теперь забота о тебе и твоих нуждах лежит на моих плечах. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе. Мне этого хочется.

У Анакина заалели щёки. Закусив нижнюю губу, он кивнул. 

Успокоенный, Оби-Ван улыбнулся ему.

Анакин улыбнулся в ответ.

Но потом, когда сделку уже заключили, и они вернулись домой, Анакин снова помрачнел. Он плюхнулся на диван в гостиной, скрестил руки на груди и хмуро уставился на свои ботинки.

Оби-Ван внимательно на него посмотрел со смесью нежности и тоски. Анакин в первый раз повёл себя так же, как угрюмый, раздираемый переживаниями паршивец, в которого в этом же возрасте превратился бывший падаван. С таким поведением в прошлой жизни Оби-Ван справлялся сотни раз, но сейчас он решительно не понимал причины.

— Что случилось, Анакин? — спросил он, невольно выбирая тот же терпеливый тон, которым некогда говорил с падаваном.

Судя по сердитому взгляду, снисходительные нотки раздражали этого Анакина столь же сильно, как и другого.

— Ты завтра улетаешь, — ответил Анакин и снова опустил взгляд. — А я останусь тут совсем один, и кто знает, как надолго.

Ясно.

Оби-Ван нахмурился. Пожалуй, вполне естественно, что Анакин чувствовал тревогу от предстоящей разлуки — ему же всего пятнадцать, каким бы самостоятельным он ни был. Да, Анакин с малых лет привык заботиться о себе, но он ведь ещё подросток, вдали от дома и матери, на незнакомой планете, а теперь ещё и Оби-Ван его бросает. Само собой, он тревожился. Было бы странно, сохраняй он спокойствие.

Оби-Ван подошёл, опустился перед Анакином на корточки и положил ладони ему на колени.  
— Анакин. Посмотри на меня. 

Тот упрямо стиснул зубы и стрельнул в Оби-Вана взглядом из-под челки.

— Еще не поздно вернуться на Татуин, если хочешь, — мягко предложил Оби-Ван.

Анакин презрительно фыркнул.  
— Добровольно я в эту песчаную дыру не вернусь никогда.

— Даже ради матери?

Анакин скривился.  
— Она всегда может приехать сюда. И мне кажется, рано или поздно я всё же сумею её убедить переехать на эту планету, когда Клигг перестанет точить на меня зуб.

С каждой секундой Оби-Ван запутывался все сильнее.  
— Тогда в чём же дело? Я подумал, у тебя появились сомнения, но если это не так…

Анакин сверкнул на него глазами и промолчал, упрямо надул губы.

— Дом не нравится? — теряясь в догадках, предположил Оби-Ван. — Можем купить другой. 

Анакин сердито фыркнул.  
— А все джедаи эмоционально недоразвитые или только ты такой?

— Боюсь, что все, — рассмеялся Оби-Ван. — Придётся тебе высказать всё прямо.

Пару мгновений Анакин неотрывно смотрел на него.  
— Меня бесит, что ты улетишь, и кто знает, когда вернёшься. — На лицо его набежала тень. — Если вообще вернёшься.

Оби-Ван устало взглянул на него. Пожалуй, к этому всё и шло. Падаван тоже всегда стремился его защитить и злился каждый раз, когда Оби-Ван оставлял его на Корусанте, если задание казалось ему слишком опасным.

— Анакин, — мягко сказал он и взял его руки, упрямо стиснутые в кулаки, в свои. — Не хочу показаться высокомерным, но опыта мне не занимать. Ты же знаешь, в прошлой жизни я был мастером и генералом войны.

Но Анакин не успокоился, наоборот, помрачнел ещё больше.  
— Конечно, — вспылил он. — Ведь тогда тебя прикрывал твой падаван.

Оби-Ван нахмурился. Говорил о двойнике Анакин с такой злобой. В разговорах о своей прошлой жизни Оби-Ван не раз подмечал у него смутную враждебность, но всегда списывал её на лёгкую зависть двойнику, которому довелось стать джедаем. Но такая злость… проистекала не из обычной зависти, а из чего-то гораздо глубже.

Внимательно наблюдая за Анакином, Оби-Ван осторожно сказал:  
— Не стану отрицать, ты был прекрасным падаваном и превосходным соратником, который спасал меня множество раз и наоборот, но… 

— Это был не я, — выплюнул Анакин и отдёрнул руки. — А твой драгоценный падаван, весь такой смелый, чудесный, распрекрасный, что и какал-то, поди, только бабочками! 

— Ты о чём это? — Оби-Ван свёл брови вместе. — Ты ведь и был моим падаваном… 

— Нет, не был! — отрезал Анакин и вскочил. — Я не он, а всего лишь дешёвая подделка, с которой ты возишься, потому что слишком скучаешь по нему настоящему.

Оби-Ван прикрыл на секунду глаза, а потом тихо, но твёрдо произнёс:  
— Сядь-ка.

Когда Анакин только фыркнул, Оби-Ван открыл глаза и повторил:  
— Сядь.

Должно быть, что-то в его лице показалось весьма убедительным, потому что Анакин неуверенно глянул на него и снова сел.

— Анакин — тот, другой — к идеалу и близко не подобрался, — почти что бесстрастно произнёс Оби-Ван. — Куда там, он часто раздражал и сам выходил из себя, и слишком уж много дерзил и ревновал для своего же собственного блага. Но он был добрым и верным другом. Моей семьёй, несносным младшим братом, которого я практически воспитал. — Братом Анакина не назовёшь, но слова лучше Оби-Ван не знал. Как ни назови, суть всё равно не отразить. Анакин это Анакин, привязанность, не похожая ни на одну другую. — В день его смерти… — глаза защипало, когда перед ними встал сгорающий заживо Анакин. — Как только я потерял его, часть моей души будто умерла вместе с ним. Я… сломался. Утрата выжгла меня изнутри. А потом я увидел тебя.

— Увидел его, — тихо возразил Анакин.

— Нет. — Оби-Ван снова взял его ладони в свои. И посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Я знаю, что ты не он. Честно говоря, вы не очень-то и похожи. Он был гораздо злее тебя, отчуждённее, несчастнее. Разный опыт сформировал разных людей. Но душа у вас одна. Ты Анакин. — Когда тот собрался было возразить, Оби-Ван перебил его: — Ты не замена ему и уж точно не дешёвая подделка. Ты… заполняешь дыру у меня в душе, которая возникла после его смерти, но заполняешь немного иначе. Уверяю тебя, я вижу разницу между вами, и ты ничуть не хуже. Совсем наоборот, солнце моё.

Анакин облизал губы.  
— Правда?

Оби-Ван кивнул с печальной улыбкой и стиснул ему ладони.  
— Что бы ты ни натворил, мои чувства не изменятся.  
Если его привязанность к Анакину — к любому из них — и убийство юнлингов не уничтожило, ничем помочь Оби-Вану, похоже, уже нельзя.

— Даже если я не так хорош, как он? — сбивчиво спросил Анакин.

Оби-Ван нахмурился. И когда только появилась эта неуверенность в себе из-за двойника? Ребёнком Анакин любил слушать истории Оби-Вана из прошлой жизни, едва ли не требовал, чтобы ему рассказали про приключения их тандема мастер-падаван.

— В каком смысле? — не понял Оби-Ван. 

— Ты пообещал обучить меня, но… вряд ли я когда-нибудь с ним сравнюсь. Я ведь уже слишком взрослый.

— Анакин, — потеряв терпение, вздохнул Оби-Ван. — Забудь уже эту нелепую идею фикс, что мой падаван был неким идеалом, к которому тебе нужно стремиться. Он им не был. Честно говоря, сферы, в которых он преуспевал, — дуэли и управление Силой — давались ему словно сами собой. А вот остальное… ты уже гораздо лучше него в медитации. — Так оно и было. Когда Оби-Ван взялся обучить Анакина медитации, его поджидал приятный сюрприз. Об огромных успехах, конечно, речи не шло, но двойник остался далеко позади, это уж точно, ведь тот и на месте усидеть не мог, едва справляясь с хаосом плохо подавляемых переживаний. Этому Анакину чувства сдерживать не пришлось, что чудесным образом отразилось на состоянии его разума. — Ты гораздо собраннее его в этом же возрасте.

Слова его Анакина не успокоили. Он по-прежнему хмурился, испытующе вглядываясь в Оби-Вана. И вдруг бросился вперёд, приземлился к нему на колени и бережно взял его лицо в ладони.  
— Просто скажи, что меня ты любишь больше, — отчаянно прошептал он. — Мне только это важно.

Оби-Ван смотрел на него во все глаза, не зная, что сказать. Падаван никогда себя так не вёл, никогда так бесстыдно не требовал от него признаний в привязанности. Он знал, что требовать такое от наставника немыслимо.

Но Анакин падаваном не был. Никто не учил его, что привязанности джедаям запрещены. Вряд ли он даже знал о таком постулате: Оби-Ван-то уж точно никогда о нём прямо не говорил. 

Быть может, пришла пора наконец-то сказать.

— Не могу… — начал он, но запнулся, когда увидел, какое уязвимое у Анакина выражение лица. Разве скажешь ему сейчас, что Оби-Ван не мог — не имел права — его любить? Анакин и так уже тосковал по дому, что бы он там ни говорил.

— Это же не соревнование, родной мой, — продолжил Оби-Ван и погладил Анакина по мягким волосам. — Твой двойник был мне братом. Я растил его с малых лет и очень гордился человеком, которым он вырос. Ты же… на этот раз тебя воспитывал не я — а твоя мать — но только с тобой одним в целом мире я чувствую себя человеком. — Оби-Ван поцеловал мальчика в лоб, вобрал в себя его запах.

Он вздохнул.  
— Знаю, джедаи не должны такое испытывать, но я уже столько всего потерял, родной мой. И хотя мне подарили ещё один шанс всё исправить, предыдущую жизнь вторая попытка не стирает. — Он прикрыл глаза, вспоминая усеивающие Храм мёртвые тела, огонь и душевную боль, мучительное одиночество, растянувшееся на десятилетия, и бесчисленные «если бы». — Моя душа уже не та, что раньше. С ней — со мной — что-то не так. В реальность этой второй жизни… по-прежнему верится с трудом. Я будто бы… — Оби-Ван уставился в стену напротив, подбирая слово. — …отрешился от всего. Ничто уже не волнует меня так, как прежде. Кроме тебя. Только с тобой одним я чувствую себя целым.

Анакин крепко его обнял.  
— Так не улетай, — попросил он. — Зачем тебе улетать? Останься со мной. Мне ты тоже нужен. Ты улетаешь, и я каждый раз чувствую, как это неправильно.

Оби-Ван представил, каково будет: если он просто не вернётся, а останется с Анакином, будет проводить с ним каждое мгновение, учить его и смотреть, как он становится всё сильнее.

Как же хотелось поддаться этому искушению.

Хотелось гораздо больше, чем должно было. Он же джедай. Который в долгу перед Силой, подарившей ему второй шанс, чтобы всё исправить, а не потакать собственным слабостям.

— Не могу. — Оби-Ван поцеловал его в висок. — Ты же знаешь, нужно спасти галактику от Лорда Ситхов… 

Анакин фыркнул.  
— Да пошла она, эта галактика, куда подальше, если для её спасения ты постоянно себе в чём-то отказываешь. — Он отстранился и заглянул Оби-Вану в глаза. — Я серьёзно. Если я тебе нужен, если со мной и правда лучше, я хочу тебе помочь. Эта планета от Корусанта всего в сорока шести стандартных минутах. Можешь прилетать сюда каждый вечер между заданиями. Я изменю настройки компьютера у тебя на корабле, чтобы полёты сюда не записывались. Никто не узнает, где ты проводишь ночи.

Стало тесно в груди. Надо бы сказать «нет». Слишком опасно. Рано или поздно кто-нибудь заметит, что ночует Оби-Ван вовсе не в Храме.

— Да и мне будет не так одиноко, — добавил Анакин, жалобно глядя на него.

— Манипулятор маленький, — беззлобно поддел его Оби-Ван.

Анакин просиял.  
— Но ты меня любишь, — возвестил он, а потом поцеловал Оби-Вана в щёку и, точно ласковый котёнок, потёрся о неё своей. — Ммм, мне нравится твоя борода. Такая приятная.

Оби-Ван прикрыл на секунду глаза, наслаждаясь близостью, а потом приподнял Анакина и поставил его на пол.  
— Слишком взрослый ты уже, чтобы сидеть у меня на коленках.

— Кто сказал? — закатил глаза Анакин и вскочил на ноги.

— Я сказал, — сухо отозвался Оби-Ван и тоже поднялся. Он улыбнулся, когда Анакин зевнул. — День был долгий. А улетаю я рано утром. Надо бы поспать.

Возражать, как ни странно, Анакин не стал. Обычно он ни в какую не соглашался идти в кровать, желая провести с Оби-Ваном как можно больше времени, когда тот прилетал на Татуин. Но на этот раз в ответ на пожелание спокойной ночи мальчик проявил подозрительную сговорчивость.

Его послушание наконец обрело смысл, когда Оби-Ван, уже лёжа в кровати, услышал, как открылась дверь.

Анакин подошёл к кровати, юркнул к Оби-Вану под одеяло и перекинул через него руку.

— Анакин, — возмутился Оби-Ван.

— Только сегодня, — пробормотал Анакин ему в плечо. — Пожалуйста?

И Оби-Ван уступил. Делил с ним кровать он далеко не в первый раз. Ребёнком падаван частенько залезал к нему в кровать, обычно после кошмара, а уж на войне они постоянно делили спальный мешок на двоих.

Вот только сейчас ощущения были другие. Оби-Ван не знал, почему, но другие.

Как бы там ни было, лёгкое беспокойство не помешало Оби-Вану расслабиться, и такое знакомое дыхание Анакина медленно навеяло сон и на него. Всё встало на свои места. Наконец-то.

Так хорошо Оби-Ван не спал уже много лет.

Проснулся он, обнимая Анакина, лицом мальчик вжимался ему в шею.

Оби-Ван позволил себе насладиться будто украденной минуткой спокойствия и удовлетворения, а потом неохотно выпутался из тёплых объятий.

Он принял душ и надел джедайские робы. Прикрепив меч к ремню, Оби-Ван оглянулся на кровать.

Осознав, что тянет время, он поморщился. Сила, да что с ним не так? Не может же он остаться с Анакином. И даже если б мог, валяться в кровати целый день джедаи себе не позволяют.

Обескураженно тряхнув головой, Оби-Ван подошёл к кровати и позвал:  
— Анакин, я пошёл.

Мальчик заворочался, притянул подушку Оби-Вана к себе и крепко её обнял, упрямо не открывая глаз.

Оби-Ван не удержался от ласковой улыбки. Похоже, Анакин ужасно тяжело просыпался в каждой вселенной.

Он наклонился и поцеловал Анакина в макушку.  
— Постараюсь вернуться поскорее, родной мой. Да пребудет с тобой Сила.

Анакин сонно пробормотал что-то, по-прежнему не открывая глаз.

Усилием воли Оби-Ван отстранился. В последний раз посмотрел на Анакина, стараясь наглядеться на его спокойное лицо и надышаться витавшим вокруг удовлетворением. А затем повернулся и вышел из комнаты, чувствуя, как рассеивается с каждым новым шагом охватившее его было умиротворение.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Анакину шестнадцать.

Анакин закрыл мастерскую чуть раньше обычного и запрыгнул в спидер. Домой он нёсся на скорости, от которой Оби-Ван, будь он тут, наверняка позеленел бы, а сам Анакин только улыбнулся. От радостного предвкушения он едва из штанов не выпрыгивал.

Сегодня Оби-Ван возвращался домой.

Спустя криффову вечность! Анакин ненавидел эти обманчиво простые, короткие задания, которые вдруг оборачивались убийственно сложными, забирая у него Оби-Вана на долгие месяцы.

Не терпелось его увидеть — не терпелось поразить своими успехами. Оби-Ван до обидного недоверчиво отнёсся к идее Анакина пойти по его стопам и овладеть его любимой формой боя вместо пятой, которую, как выяснилось, предпочитал другой Анакин.

— Нельзя вот так запросто взять и выбрать любимую форму, — нахмурился Оби-Ван. — Она не должна быть искусственно навязанной извне, должна подходить твоим инстинктам и состоянию души.

Но Анакина это ничуть не смутило. Он освоит Соресу, докажет Оби-Вану, что эта задача — неподвластная другому Анакину — ему самому вполне по зубам.

«Это же не соревнование», — сказал ему Оби-Ван больше года назад. Умом Анакин понимал его правоту, но…

Он по-прежнему стремился стать лучшим Анакином, чтобы Оби-Ван им гордился. Да и какое же это не соревнование, когда тому Анакину повезло провести с Оби-Ваном столько времени, тогда как он сам довольствовался парочкой будто украденных часов за раз — и это в лучшем случае?

Не хотелось, чтобы Оби-Ван скучал по другому Анакину или вообще о нём думал.

Оби-Ван принадлежал ему.

Анакин остановил спидер у дома и спрыгнул на землю. Скинул куртку, призвал в руку меч. До приезда Оби-Вана ещё оставалось время, и нужно было как-то себя занять.

Он настолько погрузился в тренировку, вошёл в состояние, близкое к медитации, где осталось только его тело, меч в руке и поток Силы, что чуть было не пропустил рёв двигателей заходящего на посадку корабля.

Он распахнул глаза и широко улыбнулся, когда из корабля вышел Оби-Ван.

Ответную радость его выдавали лучи морщинок вокруг глаз, и Анакин ощутил волну счастья — ну наконец-то! — которая шла не только от него одного.

Удерживал себя на месте Анакин одной только силой воли — хотелось, чтобы Оби-Ван подошёл к нему, а не наоборот. Хотелось доказать ему, что он может владеть собой, может держаться по-взрослому, с достоинством и… 

Да к криффу всё.

Анакин прыгнул к Оби-Вану в руки, обнял его за шею и прижался всем телом.

Оби-Ван рассмеялся и обнял его в ответ, объятием крепким и таким родным. Крифф, до чего же приятно. Глаза закрылись сами собой, и Анакин потёрся о щёку Оби-Вана своей, вдыхая знакомый запах и наслаждаясь тем, как покалывала борода его гладкую кожу.  
— Я соскучился.

Ответного признания он уже и не ждал; теперь-то Анакин прекрасно знал дурацкие взгляды джедаев на привязанности. Ему хватало и того, что Оби-Ван никогда не отчитывал его за проявления нежности, никогда не говорил, что они излишни. Анакин отлично сознавал, сколько джедайских правил Оби-Ван нарушил ради него, и знал поэтому, как он им дорожит. Поступки Оби-Вана говорили громче всяких слов. Зачем ему слышать, что Оби-Ван по нему скучал, когда тот явно наглядеться на него не мог после долгой разлуки. 

Оби-Ван вздохнул, крепче прижимая Анакина к себе.  
— Я тоже соскучился, родной мой.

Анакин задрожал от удовольствия. Слова Оби-Вана, невзирая на их простоту, окутали его волной тепла и наслаждения, и Анакин обмяк, повис на Оби-Ване всей своей тяжестью. Тот с лёгкостью удержал его. Хоть Анакин и стал выше ростом, Оби-Ван, наверное, навсегда останется сильнее. И в объятиях его, Анакин знал, всегда будет безопаснее всего. И лучше всего. 

— А теперь дай взглянуть на тебя, — попросил Оби-Ван.

Анакин слегка отстранился и мазнул при этом по щеке Оби-Вана приоткрытыми губами. Он застыл на мгновение, уверенный, что зашёл слишком далеко, но Оби-Ван промолчал.

Снова расслабившись, Анакин невинно улыбнулся, будто и вовсе не чувствовал покалывание в губах.

— Гм, пожалуй, расти ты уже не будешь. — Оби-Ван окинул его задумчивым и безгранично ласковым взглядом. — Какое облегчение. Нелёгкая это задача — покупать одежду, когда из неё за месяц вырастают. 

— Я никогда не просил покупать мне одежду. — Анакин скользнул рукой Оби-Вану на шею, запустил пальцы в густую, роскошную копну волос. — Я и сам могу. — Тон он выбрал мягкий, поскольку совсем не возражал против той одежды, которую привозил ему Оби-Ван из своих странствий. Вещи тот выбирал обычно экзотические, распространённые на планетах, куда его отправляли, что очень нравилось Анакину — он будто и сам побывал на этих заданиях.

«Ну конечно. Ты же поэтому любишь носить то, что он тебе покупает».

Анакин почувствовал, что краснеет. Ну хорошо, если уж начистоту, ему нравилось физическое подтверждение того, что Оби-Ван и вдали думает о нём, лично подбирает ему одежду, возможно, даже мысленно примеряет её на Анакина.

Анакин опустил взгляд, надеясь, что Оби-Ван не почувствовал, куда именно ушли его мысли. Впрочем, непонятно, зачем вообще беспокоиться: Оби-Ван, похоже, ни в какую не желал замечать, что он уже не ребёнок.

— Как задание? — сменил Анакин тему, когда встретился взглядом с серо-голубыми глазами. Крифф, до чего же приятно, когда Оби-Ван так на него смотрит: будто ничего важнее, ничего пленительнее в жизни своей не видел. Анакин облизал пересохшие губы. — Р2 пригодился?

Оби-Ван сгримасничал, но признал-таки:  
— Пригодился.

Довольный собой, Анакин улыбнулся.  
— Вот видишь. Давно надо было взять его с собой. Он же астромеханик. Тут ему скучно.

«Как и мне».

Вслух он этого не сказал, но Оби-Ван, похоже, и так всегда знал, что он замалчивал. Просто удивительно — Оби-Ван с такой жуткой точностью считывал его чувства и в то же время не замечал очевидного.

Оби-Ван вздохнул.  
— Анакин… — он положил ладонь ему на плечо и повёл к дому. — Ты разве не повеселился на гоночном турнире на Тероне?

Анакин улыбнулся краешком губ.  
— Конечно, было просто потрясающе. Спасибо за билет. — За ужасно дорогой вип-билет в богато обставленную комнату с отдельным балконом и великолепным видом. Вообще, удовольствие от хорошей гонки Анакин получил бы и не в элитной ложе, однако само намерение грело ему душу. Он знал, что Оби-Ван чувствовал себя виноватым, когда надолго оставлял его одного, и чем дольше тянулась разлука, тем продуманнее становились подарки. И нельзя отрицать — ему нравилось, когда Оби-Ван его баловал. Анакин прекрасно знал, что джедаям строго-настрого запрещалось кого-то лелеять и баловать, так что эта забота значила очень много. Правда.

Но…

— Мне просто хотелось, чтобы ты был там со мной, — проговорил он, не глядя на Оби-Вана.

— Да и мне хотелось, — ответил Оби-Ван и легонько коснулся отражения Анакина своим.

Анакин прикоснулся в ответ, но щиты не опустил, в основном лишь желая себя уберечь. Всякий раз при глубоком слиянии отражений он чувствовал себя ужасно несчастным, когда Оби-Ван отстранялся: мучительно одиноким и только зря раздразнённым.

— Ты же знаешь, мне нужно было попасть на встречу Торговой Федерации, которую Бен не мог пропустить, а ещё ведь джедайское задание, я едва не разорвался между ними. — Меж бровей у него залегла глубокая морщина, в которой проглядывало изнеможение.

Анакин поджал губы.  
— Когда-нибудь ты попросту свалишься от усталости. Эта двойная жизнь слишком опасна. Вдруг Палпатин что-нибудь заподозрит?

Оби-Ван пожал плечами.  
— Да, риск есть, но по-другому никак.

— Надо всё-таки рассказать Совету Джедаев про Палпатина.

Оби-Ван слегка качнул головой.  
— Утечки информации допустить нельзя. Да и расскажи я Совету, Палпатина с поста канцлера это не сместит. Строго говоря, даже если ты ситх, законы новой Республики ты этим не нарушаешь. Нужны доказательства, что Палпатин предал Республику, и получить их я смогу только как Бен, через Совет Сепаратистов. Уже ходят слухи, что его скоро созовут.

Анакин нахмурился.  
— Правда? А я думал, что в твоей прошлой жизни это случилось позднее.

Оби-Ван сжал губы в тонкую линию и рассеянно кивнул.  
— Всегда оставалась вероятность того, что планы Палпатина поменяются, не встреть он тебя…

Анакин удивлённо воззрился на него.  
— Ты про что? Как я связан с планами Палпатина? 

Взгляд Оби-Вана стал отсутствующим.  
— Никак, — ответил он, не глядя Анакину в глаза. — При перемещении во времени никогда не угадаешь, что именно поменяется. 

— Врёшь ведь, — прищурился Анакин. — Что ты на самом деле хотел сказать? 

Оби-Ван застыл пугающим изваянием.

Анакин ощутил, что почва уходит у него из-под ног. Он всегда подозревал, что Оби-Ван не всем с ним поделился. Одной темы точно он всегда избегал.

— Как он погиб? — спросил Анакин. — Мой двойник.

Когда Оби-Ван только стиснул губы, Анакин понял, что попал в яблочко.

— Его… убил Палпатин?

Из горла Оби-Вана вырвался смешок, хриплый и неприятный.  
— Нет, не Палпатин. Я.

Анакина будто ударили.  
— Что? — прошептал он, еле двигая губами.

Оби-Ван вздохнул, взял его за руку и потянул на траву. Он скрестил ноги, будто собрался медитировать, вот только в глазах его ничто и не намекало на спокойствие. Напротив, в них застыло загнанное выражение.

— Сядь, пожалуйста, — попросил он. 

Анакин сел.

И Оби-Ван принялся рассказывать.

Когда он закончил, потрясённый Анакин боролся с подступающей тошнотой. Он поднялся и повернулся к Оби-Вану спиной, только что сказанное бешеным вихрем кружилось в голове.

В другой жизни он был Лордом Ситхов. Он предал Оби-Вана — предал их всех. Стал машиной для убийств, терроризирующей всю галактику. Он убивал. Убивал детей.

— Анакин, не молчи, — попросил Оби-Ван и осторожно попытался достучаться до него через связь. — Анакин?

Тот рассмеялся, смехом резким и слегка истеричным, но и с нотками облегчения тоже.

Нездорово, наверное, так к этому относиться, но он наконец успокоился. 

По крайней мере теперь можно больше не беспокоиться, что он не дотягивает до другого Анакина. Вряд ли он разочарует Оби-Вана сильнее. 

Он прямо чувствовал замешательство Оби-Вана.  
— Анакин?

— Надо было сказать мне с самого начала, — проговорил Анакин, не отрывая взгляда от реки. — Ты хоть представляешь, каким ущербным я себя чувствовал все эти годы в сравнении с твоим идеальным падаваном?

— Я же говорил, идеальным он не был…

— Я думал, ты просто меня успокаиваешь, — перебил его Анакин, покусывая щёку изнутри. — Думал, ты просто хочешь утешить. Скажи ты мне, что он был карковым идиотом и предателем, я бы чувствовал себя совсем по-другому.

— Идиотом он не был, — возразил Оби-Ван. — Винить его нельзя. Палпатин годами промывал ему мозги.

— И всё-таки он идиот, — фыркнул Анакин и повернулся наконец к Оби-Вану. — Как можно было… додуматься до такого: что ты ему враг? Ты был его наставником, дарил ему любовь и доверие, а он это растоптал. И ради чего? Ради девчонки, которую и не знал почти!

По лицу Оби-Вана пробежала тень. Боль? Сожаление?  
— Я так и не сказал Анакину, что… люблю его, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Анакин пренебрежительно фыркнул.  
— Так себе оправдание. Мне ты в таком тоже не признаёшься, но я же не тупой. Я вижу твою любовь. Чувствую.

Скулы Оби-Вана слегка порозовели. Он отвёл взгляд в сторону, стиснул зубы.  
— Пойми, я не веду… не вёл себя с ним так, как с тобой. Как его наставник, я должен был оставаться для него авторитетом и научить его, что сильные чувства испытывать нельзя. Противоречить этим принципам я не мог. Я был с ним довольно мягок, слишком ему потакал, но он, кажется, так и не понял, что другие наставники обходились бы жёстче. Детство он провёл не в Храме; ему не с кем было меня сравнить. Думаю, он так и не узнал о моей… привязанности к нему.

Сбитый с толку, Анакин уставился на него. В голове не укладывалось. Он чувствовал, насколько дорог Оби-Вану, в каждом взгляде, каждом прикосновении. Попросту не верилось, что другой Анакин эту привязанность не заметил.

«Возможно, ты видишь её только потому, что он тебе позволяет».

От этой мысли… он на многое посмотрел другими глазами. Может быть, с ним Оби-Ван гораздо более нежен, чем прежде — с другим Анакином? И позволяет ему увидеть эту заботу, потому что не хочет повторения прошлых ошибок?

Сдвинув брови, Анакин попытался представить себе мир, где его вырастил более отстранённый Оби-Ван, который на самом деле никогда его и не выбирал и который настаивал на том, что джедаи не должны любить… Теперь стало ясно, как подобная отчуждённость могла сделать его таким неуверенным в себе и жадным до любви и понимания — всё равно от кого. Стало ясно, почему он цеплялся за сенатора Амидалу и Палпатина, ведь те хвалили его и открыто выражали свою привязанность — тогда как наставник наотрез отказывался даже признавать, что вообще способен на чувства.

Сила.

Впервые со дня знакомства с Оби-Ваном Анакин призадумался: возможно, ему в конечном итоге повезло-таки больше, чем двойнику. Оби-Ван не стал бы его Оби-Ваном, не обучай он сперва другого Анакина — не позволь он прошлым ошибкам и утратам слепить из него человека, которого Анакин знал и в котором души не чаял.

Он посмотрел на Оби-Вана: на встревоженное лицо, загнанный взгляд, напряжённые плечи. Внутри всё сжалось, когда он понял, как настрадался Оби-Ван в прошлой жизни, сколько потерял — невероятного размаха трагедия. Ко всем утратам в придачу его ещё предал мальчик, которого он растил и любил, — мальчик, в которого превратился бы и Анакин, не измени Оби-Ван будущее. И предал этот мальчик его самым ужасным образом, после чего Оби-Вана вынудили убить то, что он так любил. 

Анакин подошёл к нему, упал на землю и забрался к Оби-Вану на колени.  
— Мне жаль, — прошептал он и крепко обнял Оби-Вана. — Мне так жаль, мастер.

Оби-Ван замер.

На мгновение Анакин растерялся, а потом понял, что именно произнёс. И покраснел, чувствуя, как ёкнуло сердце. Нельзя отрицать: ему давно уже хотелось назвать Оби-Вана «мастером» — такое верное для него слово — но он старательно себя сдерживал, ведь Оби-Ван ничем не показал, что примет обращение благосклонно.  
— Прости, — поморщился Анакин. — Не надо было так тебя называть… Я же не твой падаван… 

— Да нет, — отозвался Оби-Ван. Голос его звучал странно. — Я не против, Анакин.

Тот нахмурился, жалея, что нельзя заглянуть Оби-Вану в лицо. Возможно, тот ответил так, только чтобы утешить? Анакин попытался распознать чувства Оби-Вана через связь, но не смог из-за поднятых щитов.

— А ты уверен, что я не буду, ну, делать тебе больно этим? — спросил Анакин. — Не хочу возвращать плохие воспоминания, мастер. — На этот раз слово соскочило с языка ещё легче. Ему нравилось произносить его, что для бывшего раба, пожалуй, несколько странно. Но до чего же приятно. И так естественно, что Анакин, не сдержавшись, произнёс его снова: — Мастер, я… 

Оби-Ван стиснул его в медвежьих объятиях.  
— Уверен, — хрипло ответил он. — Конечно, зови меня мастером, если хочешь.

Анакин улыбнулся краешком губ, ткнулся носом Оби-Вану в щёку.  
— А чего хочешь ты? Ну да, ты любишь меня баловать. — Теперь всё обрело некий извращённый смысл: своей заботой Оби-Ван, вероятно, искупал надуманные просчёты в прошлой жизни. — Но мне ведь тоже хочется сделать тебе приятно. Ненавижу, когда ты грустишь. Хочу, чтоб тебе было хорошо, мастер.

Оби-Ван ощутимо напрягся. И громко сглотнул.

Сердце Анакина забилось где-то в горле, а член дёрнулся. Он честно ни на что такое не намекал, но прозвучала фраза именно как намёк — мучительно острое для Анакина осознание, не укрывшееся, как видно, и от Оби-Вана тоже.

Тот застыл, перестал так сильно стискивать Анакина в объятиях. Они всё ещё тесно прижимались друг к другу, и Анакин сидел у него на коленях, так что вряд ли Оби-Ван не заметил возбуждённый член, который упирался ему в живот.

Анакин вспыхнул.

Молчание затягивалось, вязкое и наполненное невысказанными желаниями. Полыхало у Анакина уже не только лицо. Озабоченный подросток как он есть: хотелось потереться об Оби-Вана. Толкнуть его на траву и пососать ему член. Он сделает мастеру так хорошо… 

Оби-Ван кашлянул и отстранился, мягко спихнул Анакина с колен.  
— Ты практиковался в Соресу, пока меня не было?

Анакин удивлённо моргнул.

Серьёзно, что ли? Оби-Ван просто сделает вид, будто ничего не заметил?

— Конечно, — ответил он и наконец нашёл в себе смелость взглянуть Оби-Вану в глаза.

Выражение лица у того казалось почти обычным. Почти. Он чуть сильнее стискивал зубы и воздвиг щиты, похожие на крепостные стены, не давая Анакину уловить ни малейшего проблеска своих чувств.

Оби-Ван поднялся отнюдь не столь грациозно, как обычно, и зажёг световой меч.  
— Давай проверим.

И Оби-Ван ринулся в атаку, едва Анакин вскочил на ноги. Вскрикнув, тот увернулся. И едва не пропустил новый удар, в последнюю секунду только вскинув меч вверх. 

Тестируя Соресу Анакина, Оби-Ван использовал вторую форму, которой владел не столь хорошо, как своей любимой — пожалуй, только поэтому Анакин ещё не валялся на траве. Вести поединок со стояком наперевес удовольствия мало, а оттого, как мастерски Оби-Ван владел мечом, спокойнее в штанах не становилось.

И всё же получалось у Анакина, как без ложной скромности считал он сам, очень даже неплохо. Последние месяцы он много тренировался, пока третья форма не стала даваться ему легко.

— Стой! — крикнул Оби-Ван, когда Анакин перешёл в наступление.

Анакин остановился, стараясь стряхнуть адреналиновое марево.

И увидел, что Оби-Ван криво улыбается. 

— Что? — спросил его Анакин, всё пытаясь отдышаться.

— Ты и правда стал лучше, — одобрительно кивнул Оби-Ван. — Молодец.

Анакин улыбнулся, от похвалы по телу побежали мурашки.

— Но, — с лукавым огоньком в глазах продолжил Оби-Ван, — ты всё равно скатываешься в Джем Со.

Анакин сник.

Стиснув переносицу пальцами, Оби-Ван вздохнул.  
— Ничего плохого в этом нет. Двойник твой прекрасно владел пятой формой не просто так. Даже Дуку считал, что в жизни не видел лучшего мастера Джем Со, и я с ним согласен. Для этой формы, в отличие от Соресу, ты будто родился. Не пойми меня неправильно: взявшись за дело всерьёз, ты освоишь и Соресу, но мне всё же кажется, что идти против природы не следует. — Прикрепив меч к ремню, Оби-Ван посмотрел Анакину в глаза. — Тебе вовсе не нужно от него отличаться, чтобы быть самим собой, родной мой.

Сглотнув, Анакин кивнул и опустил голову.  
— Я подумаю, мастер.

На мгновение щиты Оби-Вана дали сбой, и Анакина окатила пронёсшаяся по связи волна удовлетворения-вины-удовольствия.

У него округлились глаза.

Так Оби-Вану нравилось — и очень даже — когда Анакин звал его мастером.

Анакин прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, и, оглянувшись на Оби-Вана — на своего мастера — снова зажёг световой меч.  
— Ещё раунд? На этот раз буду использовать Джем Со.

От одобрения в глазах Оби-Вана Анакин задрожал и залился краской.

«Ситх тебя раздери, сосредоточься, Скайуокер», — сказал он себе и ринулся в атаку, причём перешёл в пятую форму так же легко, как дышал. Пришлось признать правоту Оби-Вана — Джем Со он чувствовал так естественно, как никогда не ощущал Соресу.

Когда они скрестили мечи, мастер улыбался, и под его мягким, но удивительно пристальным взглядом Анакин чувствовал себя так, будто в мире не осталось ничего, кроме него.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Анакину семнадцать. Оби-Ван наконец перестаёт отрицать собственные чувства, но легче ему не становится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение автора: сомнительное с точки зрения морали содержание. Хотя секса с несовершеннолетним здесь нет, мысли Оби-Вана уже далеки от невинных.

Закрыв глаза, Оби-Ван сидел в Зале Тысячи Фонтанов и пытался медитировать — но именно что только пытался. Разум его никак не стихал, рой сомнений и сумбур мыслей не давали сосредоточиться.

— Оби-Ван!

Он вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Напротив уселся весело улыбающийся Квинлан Вос.  
— Ты что тут делаешь?

— Прошу прощения? — поднял бровь Оби-Ван.

Старый друг, однако, на мнимое непонимание не повёлся — в глазах его плясали лукавые смешинки.  
— Я и забыл уже, когда в последний раз видел тебя в Храме вечером.

Оби-Ван постарался не напрягаться. Он же был осторожен. Квинлан никак не мог прознать про Анакина.

Квинлан ухмыльнулся.  
— У тебя, похоже, аллергия обостряется, когда ты проводишь ночи здесь. Не то чтобы я тебя обвинял, — подмигнул он. — Ведь мы здоровые мужчины в самом расцвете сил. К слову, человек, привязавший тебя к себе так надолго, должно быть, невероятно красив.

Намёки Квинлана — и притом ошибочные — должны были успокоить.

Ничуть не бывало.

Оби-Ван смотрел на друга невидящим взглядом. Непрошеный образ золотой кожи Анакина на белых простынях промелькнул перед глазами.

Растревоженный, Оби-Ван отодвинул картинку на задворки сознания. Намёки Квинлана не имели с реальностью ничего общего. Да, он порой засыпал вместе с Анакином, но ничего предосудительного в этом не было. Они просто спали в одной кровати. Винить себя не за что.

Как бы там Анакин на него ни… реагировал, их связывали отношения ментора и подопечного. А ещё дружба. Больше ничего. Анакину шестнадцать. В таком возрасте возбудиться можно от чего угодно — он помнил Анакина-подростка из прошлой жизни. И хотя от его близости тот вроде бы не возбуждался, если падаван и правда им увлёкся, то явно недостаточно серьёзно, раз несколько лет спустя женился на сенаторе Амидале. 

Так что надо просто не обращать внимания, пока неловкая стадия наконец не пройдёт. Зря он вообще так разволновался. 

Хотя он и вовсе не волновался.

Тот случай просто его… взволновал, потому что он не знал, как себя вести. 

И всё. 

***

Едва взглянув на неоновые огни публичного дома и полуобнажённую тви’лечку у входа, Оби-Ван понял, что это проверка.

Возле него с похабной ухмылкой озирался по сторонам Кадеб ЛаФер, но от Оби-Вана не укрылось, что тот также глаз не спускал и с «Бена».

Ждёт прокола, видимо.

Что ж, ждать придётся долго.

Растянув губы в одобрительной усмешке, Оби-Ван обратился к своему спутнику:  
— Неплохое место. Жаль, граф Дуку не смог к нам присоединиться.

Помощник Дуку насмешливо фыркнул.  
— Он старый человек. Духом он, может, и бодр, а вот плоть немощна, если понимаешь, о чём я.

Оби-Ван улыбнулся краешком губ и кивнул. Он постарался, чтобы лицо его по-прежнему выражало интерес и лёгкое предвкушение, когда они вступили в огромный, скупо освещённый зал. 

Тот переполняли люди разной степени раздетости. Кто танцевал, кто целовался и лапал друг друга, а львиная доля посетителей предавалась тем или иным плотским утехам, даже заглушая стонами музыку. Зрелище представало вульгарное и непристойное — и, без сомнений, слишком шокирующее для джедая.

Но Бен Кеноби джедаем не был. Нельзя показать ни отвращение, ни стеснение.

Интересно, правда ли Дуку его подозревает, и последняя ли это проверка перед безусловным доверием.

Как бы там ни было, провалить тест он не имел права.

— Что будешь? — спросил ЛаФер, оценивающе разглядывая голую Тогруту, которая подавала напитки неподалёку, — или, точнее, её грудь, подпрыгивающую при каждом движении.

В том, что ЛаФер спрашивал не про алкоголь, Оби-Ван почти не сомневался.

Смирившись, Оби-Ван поблуждал взглядом по комнате в поисках подходящего партнёра. С каждой секундой становилось всё очевиднее: если он хочет сохранить прикрытие, без непристойного поступка он отсюда не выйдет.

Оби-Ван мысленно поморщился. Ханжой он не был — вопреки расхожему мнению, монахами джедаи не жили — но и на людях заниматься таким никогда не любил.

Но выбирать не приходилось. Надо было подыскать кого-нибудь.

Взгляд его остановился на полуобнажённой женщине, сидящей за угловым столиком. Нет, не женщине; девушке. Очень юной, лет восемнадцати-девятнадцати на вид.

Слишком юной. Для тридцатидвухлетнего мужчины так уж точно, даже если не брать во внимание его ментальный возраст. 

Но взгляда оторвать от неё не получилось, тот всё так и блуждал по упругой груди в кружевном белье, по длинной, грациозной шее, пухлым губам и острой линии подбородка, по золотым волнистым волосам.

ЛаФер рассмеялся и хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Отлично. Любишь молоденьких да хорошеньких, друг мой?

Оби-Ван с усилием улыбнулся и отвёл взгляд.  
— Чтобы сесть потом? Мне таких проблем не надо.

ЛаФер окинул девочку похотливым взглядом.  
— Раз она тут, восемнадцать ей точно есть, ничего незаконного. Вперёд, Бен, или ею займусь я.

От мысли о том, как пятидесятилетний ЛаФер облапает девушку, стало… весьма не по себе, и Оби-Ван шагнул вперёд.

— Добрый вечер, — начал он, остановившись перед девушкой.

Та отвлеклась от фруктового напитка, который неспешно потягивала, и хлопнула голубыми глазами, а потом взгляд её медленно прошёлся по его телу так, что у него дёрнулся член. 

— Добрый вечер, — улыбнулась она. — Присядете?

Оби-Ван сел.

Полчаса спустя он всё ещё сидел, а вот девушка, постанывая, уже извивалась у него на коленях и проворными пальцами поглаживала ему член, пока он целовал ей грудь. 

У Оби-Вана и в мыслях не было заходить так далеко. Хотелось лишь отыграть для ЛаФера убедительное шоу и окончательно развеять любые подозрения в том, что он, возможно, джедай под прикрытием, но возбуждение взяло над ним верх. Последний раз был ведь так давно… Много лет назад. А ещё его телом недавно овладело странное напряжение, и его нужно было сбросить.

И когда девушка отвела своё нижнее бельё в сторону и опустилась на его член, останавливать её Оби-Ван не стал. Он стиснул зубы, наслаждаясь тем, как восхитительно она его сжала. Ладони он положил ей на бёдра под короткой юбкой, помогая девушке покачиваться на нём. Перед глазами всё расплывалось; неоновый свет, ритмичная музыка, похотливые стоны и влажные шлепки плоти о плоть, жаркое тесное нутро вокруг члена вмиг перекрыли все прочие ощущения. Он зарылся лицом в золотистые волосы и вбивался в девушку, почти и не видя её.

Вскоре та сжалась на нём и со стоном кончила. Но к краю его подтолкнуло вовсе не это. 

А то, что девушка сделала после. 

Довольно вздохнув, она потёрлась о его подбородок щекой и пробормотала:  
— Мне нравится твоя борода.

«Мне нравится твоя борода», — эхом отозвался в голове другой, более низкий и ласковый голос.

Оби-Ван задрожал, с силой толкнулся в неё и кончил.

Он не помнил, как оставил девушку. Как покинул публичный дом. Дверь в номер отеля он закрыл и прислонился к ней по-прежнему в некотором ступоре, мало что соображая.

Неужели… он и правда только что…

Нет.

Совершенно точно.

О таком и помыслить нельзя.

Анакин же… был ему братом. В прошлой жизни Оби-Ван его вырастил. И практически заменил ему отца.

«Но ведь это другой Анакин, — возразил ему голос на задворках разума. — На этот раз его воспитанием занимался не ты».

Взбудораженный собственными попытками оправдать своё чудовищное, нездоровое влечение к подростку, Оби-Ван мешком повалился на пол и прикрыл глаза, открывая себя Силе.

Он заставил себя припомнить все те случаи, когда им овладевало желание, — воспоминания, которые он, сам того не сознавая, либо подавлял, либо попросту не обращал внимания.

Странно, что он понял это только сейчас. Привязанность к Анакину… отличалась от привязанности к падавану, отличалась с самого начала, но с годами стала ещё более сильной и всепоглощающей. Анакин заменил ему весь мир, только с ним одним Оби-Ван чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым. И с годами зацикленность переросла в нечто недозволенное. При старой, измученной душе тело оставалось молодым и здоровым. И у него имелись свои потребности, на которые Оби-Ван годами не обращал внимания, поскольку каждую свободную секунду проводил вместе с Анакином, когда не жил двойной жизнью. Как тут не перенести неутолённые желания на человека, вокруг которого вращается вся твоя жизнь, когда тот из мальчика вырастает в юношу.

Но как ни крути, допустимым такое влечение всё равно не становилось.

Выход он видел только один: нужно разорвать с Анакином все связи. Одно дело потакать себе, зная, что привязанность невинна, и совершенно другое, когда она так постыдна и извращена.

Анакин заслуживал лучшего.

***

Испытывать страх джедаям не полагалось.

И всё же именно его и чувствовал Оби-Ван, иначе бы не откладывал поездку на Эдаан вот уже два месяца, хотя возможностей для визита представилось несколько. Он даже пропустил семнадцатый день рождения Анакина, чем, без сомнений, очень его обидел.

Оби-Ван вёл себя, как трус.

Но он, похоже, так и не научился отпускать людей, которых любил.

Что ещё хуже, в глубине его души засел неутолимый голод, разъедающая жажда увидеть Анакина, которая не имела совершенно ничего общего с желанием рассказать, что он никогда не вернётся.

Хотелось увидеть Анакина. Больше ничего.

«Лжёшь, — произнёс голос в глубине сознания. — Дай тебе волю, ты бы прикоснулся к нему, облапал своими грязными лапами, вдохнул родной запах, слился с ним разумом и телом, пока не проник в каждую его клетку».

Чувствуя омерзение к собственным мыслям и желаниям, Оби-Ван стиснул зубы и проложил курс на Эдаан.

Пора покончить с этим безумием.

***

Он нашёл Анакина в мастерской; тот работал над дроидом.

Замаскировав себя в Силе, Оби-Ван наблюдал за ним с порога. И чувствовал глубокий стыд, но был не в силах остановиться.

В конце концов, он же смотрит на него в последний раз.

После сегодняшней встречи они никогда больше не увидятся.

От одной мысли Оби-Вана будто резали, и он впитывал образ Анакина, словно томимый жаждой человек, который знает, что проживёт в пустыне всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Задумавшись, Анакин сдвинул золотистые брови к переносице, прикусил нижнюю губу и не сводил сердитого взгляда с показаний приборов, будто те лично нанесли ему обиду.

Усилием воли оторвав взгляд от пухлых губ, Оби-Ван глубоко вздохнул, растревоженный собственным поведением. Когда он начал смотреть на Анакина так?

Тот повернул голову, хлопнул глазами.  
— Мастер?

Анакин улыбнулся ему, и всё внутри у Оби-Вана сжалось от чувства, описать которое можно только лишь как желание, заставшее его врасплох. 

Сила, надо уйти. Уйти и никогда больше не возвращаться.

Наверное, Анакин увидел что-то такое у него в лице, потому что улыбка его потускнела.  
— Оби-Ван? — позвал он снова, и на этот раз в голосе прозвучала скорее настороженность, чем радость.

— Я пришёл попрощаться, — произнёс Оби-Ван и сам не узнал собственный голос. — Я больше не вернусь, Анакин.

Лицо Анакина окаменело.

— Что? — прошептал он срывающимся голосом. — В смысле, не вернёшься? Почему?

Во время перелёта Оби-Ван придумал два вполне правдоподобных объяснения. Но теперь, глядя Анакину в глаза, ни одно из них он произнести не мог. Не мог соврать Анакину.

Он стиснул зубы и отвёл взгляд.  
— Потому что я перед тобой виноват. Я тебя подвёл. — В какой-то степени даже забавно. Похоже, подводить Анакина в каждой жизни — его судьба. Возможно, на этот раз он и не дал Дарту Вейдеру появиться на свет, но всё же нашёл, судя по всему, другой способ всё испортить — испортить Анакина. Оби-Ван не тешил себя иллюзиями, что его чувства не принесут никакого вреда.

— Ты о чём это? — спросил Анакин и поднялся.

— Я… — Оби-Ван сглотнул. — Недавно я понял, что наши отношения не вполне нормальны. Они… попросту недопустимы.

Анакин смотрел на него во все глаза.

А потом залился краской.  
— Слушай, — несколько напряжённо и обиженно начал он. — Я понимаю, в прошлый раз… я тебя обидел, но бросать меня только потому, что я возбудился, пока мы обнимались — как-то слишком, тебе не кажется?

Теперь покраснел уже Оби-Ван. Он весь горел и вовсе не только из-за неловкой темы разговора. 

— Дело не в этом, Анакин, — сказал он и кашлянул. — Я понимаю: в твоём возрасте реакция тела контролю не поддаётся. Она меня вовсе не… обидела.

Анакин нахмурился.  
— Тогда о чём ты? Почему сказал, что наши отношения ненормальны? — Вдруг глаза его округлились. Он приблизился к Оби-Вану на шаг. — То есть, ты…?

Оби-Ван промолчал. Заговорить о своём извращённом желании — нет, немыслимо. Но и врать Анакину после фиаско с Рако Хардином он не любил.

На лице Анакина медленно расцвела улыбка. Полная изумления и радости. Словно на солнце смотришь: больно глазам, и все прочие чувства отходят на второй план.

Сила, и представить себе невозможно, что он никогда не увидит эту улыбку снова.

А ведь он не увидит.

Не сможет.

— Ты меня хочешь, — изумлённо прошептал Анакин.

— Мне пора, — выдавил из себя Оби-Ван, и улыбка Анакина угасла. — Прости.

— Извиняться не за что, ведь ты никуда не уходишь, — заявил Анакин и подошёл к Оби-Вану так близко, что почти прижал его к двери. Он пах разогретой на солнце кожей, маслом и чем-то особенным — самим собой. Оби-Ван глубоко вздохнул, презирая себя за неспособность остановиться, но, Сила, как же он соскучился по своему мальчику.

— Анакин, — начал он было.

— Нет, мастер, — Анакин положил ему на шею ладонь и тянул к себе, пока не коснулся его лба своим. — Ты только ответь: хочешь меня?

Оби-Ван сглотнул, чувствуя, как напряглось его тело в разных смыслах этого слова.  
— Тебе едва исполнилось семнадцать.

Анакин фыркнул, потёрся о его нос своим.  
— Не тянет на ответ.

— Тянет, — скованно отозвался Оби-Ван. — Тебе семнадцать. А я взрослый мужчина почти в два раза тебя старше — и даже больше, если считать предыдущую жизнь.

— Возраст — просто число, — откликнулся Анакин. Он зарылся лицом Оби-Вану в бороду и провёл ему по линии подбородка приоткрытыми губами.

Оби-Ван задрожал, и руки его дёрнулись в желании прикоснуться, притянуть ближе, завладеть. 

— Возраст — не просто число, — попробовал урезонить он снова. — Опыт нас формирует, заставляет расти. Не говоря уж о том, что твоя мать доверила тебя мне, и она ужаснётся, если узнает, что я…

— Узнает что? — Он по-прежнему вёл приоткрытыми губами Оби-Вану по щеке. — Что ты дорожишь мной больше всего на свете? Любишь больше всего на свете?

Оби-Ван напрягся, чувствуя, как шею опалило жаром. Несмотря ни на что, говорить о привязанности было всё ещё тяжело. Когда ты всю жизнь стараешься чтить джедайский Кодекс, так легко от него не отречься, даже если разуверился в том, что джедаи правы насчёт привязанностей.

— Ты же знаешь, что дело не в этом. — Оби-Ван стиснул руки в кулаки, чтобы не коснуться Анакина, не притянуть его к себе. — У меня больше власти — одно только это уже аморально, даже если не думать о том, сколько тебе лет.

Анакин фыркнул.  
— Какой ещё власти? — Он поцеловал его в ухо, а потом нежно-нежно лизнул, отчего член Оби-Вана запульсировал, а дыхание сбилось. Анакин слегка прикусил ему мочку. — Вся власть над тобой у меня. Ты даёшь мне всё, стоит только заикнуться. Разве ж так балуют, мастер? Крифф, ты ведь даже задание забросил, когда я сказал, что у меня температура!

— Могли возникнуть осложнения, — ответил Оби-Ван, поморщившись. Очень достойное джедая поведение, ничего не скажешь.

— Мои мидихлорианы в жизни не дали бы мне умереть от такой ерунды, как температура, — ответил Анакин со смешком и ещё раз нежно-нежно лизнул Оби-Вана в ухо. — Но то, что ты прилетел, было мило. Я так обрадовался — тому, что увидел тебя и что ты обо мне позаботился.

Оби-Ван едва не застонал от досады. Слова Анакина всё только усугубляли.

— Суть в том, — шепнул Анакин едва слышно, носом уткнувшись ему в ухо, — что если у кого-то и правда больше власти, так это у меня. Видно даже тем, кто тебя не знает.

— Ты о чём?

Анакин усмехнулся.  
— Ксена считает, что ты у меня под каблуком, мастер.

Оби-Ван растерянно хлопнул глазами. И не сразу вспомнил девушку, которая временами подрабатывала у Анакина в мастерской.

— Вообще, она думает, что ты мой папик, — сказал Анакин с улыбкой в голосе. — Я не стал её разубеждать, потому что не знал, как ещё объяснить, кем ты мне приходишься.

Оби-Ван… не знал точно, как ему реагировать на такое нелепейшее заявление. Весь разговор казался сюрреалистичным.

— То, что думают другие, значения не имеет, — произнёс он наконец. — Факт остаётся фактом: я взрослый человек, а ты мой несовершеннолетний подопечный. Омерзительно… до тошноты.

— Пуду банта, — вскинулся Анакин. — В нашем случае возраст и правда просто число. Я работаю и забочусь о себе с малых лет. И живу взрослой жизнью вот уже почти два года. С какой точки зрения ни посмотри, я уже совершеннолетний. Да и возраста согласия уже достиг. И ты не какой-нибудь там старик. Для чувствительных к Силе возраст не так уж важен — мы стареем медленно. Я видел изображение твоего наставника, и он по-прежнему в отличной форме — хотя ему сколько, под шестьдесят? Так что наша разница в возрасте не имеет значения, никакого.

Оби-Ван едва удержался от ласковой улыбки. Его падаван в семнадцать лет не отстаивал бы здраво свою позицию, а либо разобиделся бы, либо раскричался, как же это несправедливо, что ему в чём-то отказали. В этой жизни Анакин и правда оказался взрослее, но… правильными их отношения не становились всё равно. 

— Нет, не могу. — Он бережно взял лицо Анакина в ладони и нежно поцеловал его в лоб. — Ты самое ценное, самое дорогое, что только есть у меня в этом мире. Боль причинить я тебе не могу, даже рисковать не буду. Встретишь ещё кого-нибудь, кто будет ближе тебе по возрасту. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, а вовсе не проблемного циника вдвое тебя старше.

Анакин гневно посмотрел на него, дал наконец волю ярости.  
— Давай лучше я буду об этом судить, не ты. Мне, ситх тебя раздери, не нужен никто другой. — Он посмотрел Оби-Вану в глаза. — Я уже не ребёнок. И знаю, чего хочу. Тебя. Хочу отсосать тебе, хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, мастер.

Внутри всё сжалось, член налился тяжестью. Обращение «мастер» звучало донельзя неправильно и возбуждающе, когда Анакин говорил подобные непристойности.  
— Не надо, — хрипло попросил он. — Пожалуйста, Анакин, не говори так. «Я ведь только лишь человек, да и то не самый хороший, похоже».

— Но это правда, — возразил Анакин и прижался к нему всем телом. Выпуклость, что упиралась Оби-Вану в живот, нельзя было спутать ни с чем другим. Щёки Анакина порозовели, глаза подёрнулись поволокой. — Пожалуйста, мастер. Я хочу только тебя. Ты нужен мне. Не бросай меня.

Оби-Ван задрожал. Сила, идти на уступки сейчас так неправильно, но отказать этим глазам он не мог, впрочем, как и всегда.  
— Хорошо, — вздохнул он. — Я не уйду, но говорим мы об этом в последний раз…

— Ни за что, — вспылил Анакин, сверля его взглядом.

Оби-Ван прикрыл на секунду глаза.  
— Хотя бы до дня твоего рождения, — закончил он. — Если по-прежнему… будешь этого хотеть, тогда поговорим ещё раз.

— Поговорим? — хмуро пробормотал Анакин.

— Поговорим, — отрезал Оби-Ван. — Ты и тогда будешь для меня слишком юн. — Когда Анакин открыл было рот, чтобы оспорить это решение, Оби-Ван остановил его бесстрастным взглядом. — Анакин. Я продолжу учить тебя, и мы останемся друзьями — но и только.

— Но до дня рождения ведь ещё двенадцать стандартных месяцев, — насупился Анакин.

— Рад, что с математикой у тебя всё хорошо, — поддразнил его Оби-Ван.

Чем заработал ещё один грозный взгляд.  
— Хорошо, — с несчастным видом уступил Анакин. — Но у меня одно условие.

Оби-Ван поднял бровь.  
— Разве я сказал, что это обсуждается?

Анакин идеально скопировал его изогнутую бровь.  
— А ты разве не беспокоился, что у тебя больше власти? Будет только честно, если я тоже смогу ставить условия, так ведь?

Чувствуя, как его захлёстывает нежность, Оби-Ван с улыбкой кивнул.  
— Пожалуй, справедливо.

Анакин улыбнулся краешком губ.  
— Я хочу поцелуй.

Оби-Ван застыл.  
— Нет.

Улыбка Анакина стала только шире.  
— Но это моё единственное условие, и оно не обсуждается, мастер.

Оби-Ван окинул его нарочито равнодушным взглядом.  
— Мы же вот только условились, что не будем поднимать эту тему, пока тебе не исполнится восемнадцать.

— Но ведь тут нет никакого противоречия, Оби-Ван, — умудрился Анакин произнести с видом и самодовольным, и милым. — Говорить нам вовсе не обязательно. Подари мне один маленький поцелуй, и я уступлю. 

Оби-Ван стиснул пальцами переносицу.  
— А если не поцелую?

Анакин ухмыльнулся.  
— Не поцелуешь — полечу за тобой на Корусант и залезу к тебе в кровать — голым.

Оби-Ван замер. От одной только мысли об Анакине на Корусанте накатила волна иррационального страха, и его обуяло нестерпимое желание сгрести Анакина в охапку и умчаться с ним на другой конец галактики. Не хотелось даже близко подпускать Палпатина к Анакину.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Оби-Ван. Он наклонился, чмокнул Анакина в щёку и быстро отстранился.

Анакин сердито стрельнул в него глазами.  
— Это не поцелуй.

Невинно улыбаясь, Оби-Ван снова приподнял бровь.  
— Разве? Надо было тогда сформулировать получше…

Анакин вдруг подался вперёд и смял его губы своими, тотчас скользнул языком в приоткрытый от изумления рот.

Надо было его оттолкнуть.

Такое желание даже возникло.

Вот только руки его притянули Анакина к себе поближе, а губы ответили на поцелуй быстрее, чем Оби-Ван успел себя остановить. Да и не смог бы. Он будто бы утопал в Анакине, в этих сладких, жадных до ласки губах, в наслаждении и желании, что затапливали его через связь словно запретный наркотик. Одурманенный, Оби-Ван целовал мальчишку всё сильнее и глубже, желая поглотить его целиком, проникнуть внутрь и никогда не вылезать. Звуки, что издавал Анакин, поражали своей непристойностью: он бесстыдно стонал и всхлипывал, посасывая Оби-Вану язык. Стоны и всхлипы эти отзывались возбуждением в члене, отчего хотелось толкнуть Анакина на пол, забраться на него и… 

«Нет».

Оби-Ван вырвался из объятий и отшатнулся, ужас и стыд вызвали тошноту невзирая на желание.

— Нет, Анакин, — отрезал он, по-прежнему тяжело дыша. Он провёл по лицу дрожащей рукой и отвернулся, избегая смотреть на Анакина и стараясь забыть это воплощение соблазна: припухшие алые губы, раскрасневшееся лицо, затуманенные вожделением глаза. 

Сила, дай ему выстоять.

— Не делай так больше, — как можно спокойнее сказал Оби-Ван.

— Ладно, — ответил Анакин, даже не пытаясь скрыть сбившееся дыхание.

Вздохнув с облегчением, Оби-Ван уж было зашагал прочь, когда Анакин вдруг прибавил:  
— Но только мне исполнится восемнадцать, придётся трахать меня целыми днями, чтобы расплатиться за мои звенящие сейчас яйца.

Не зная толком, что выбрать: не то рассмеяться, не то пожурить Анакина, Оби-Ван не сделал ни того, ни другого и направился к кораблю.

Он сделал ошибку. Поддался минутной слабости. Больше это не повторится. В семнадцать лет новые увлечения появляются каждый месяц. Оби-Ван и не сомневался: ко дню рождения Анакин переключится на кого-нибудь другого и даже не вспомнит про влюблённость в Оби-Вана, что, конечно же, к лучшему.

К лучшему.

Им с Анакином полагалось стать братьями и лучшими друзьями, а вовсе не… этим. Дарованный Силой второй шанс нельзя было использовать вот так. Уму непостижимо, как изменение некоторых событий так кардинально повлияло на отношения с Анакином, что они стали друг для друга тем, кем никогда не были в прошлой жизни.

Всё шиворот-навыворот. Влюбиться Анакин должен был не в него, а в сенатора Амидалу или другую девушку своего возраста. Оби-Вану полагалось стать для него отцом или братом, а не самозабвенно, исступлённо его целовать.

Когда всё свернуло не туда?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Анакин, мелкий поганец, испытывает Оби-Вана на прочность. Шми вернулась к сыну и новому повороту в его жизни не обрадовалась.

Оби-Ван поручил посадку Р2, а сам встал рядом с люком, тщательно выстраивая щиты и напуская на себя как можно более бесстрастный вид.

И не ради Анакина. За последние восемь месяцев ментальные преграды, которые ещё оставались между ними, похоже, исчезли без следа. Теперь мальчишка, кажется, и вовсе не утруждал себя щитами и посылал похотливые мысли всякий раз, когда Оби-Ван навещал его, а порой и на Корусанте тоже. Оби-Ван бы гордился успехами Анакина в медитации, не… возбуждай они его так, во всех смыслах этого слова.

У него ум за разум уже заходил. С мальчишкой нельзя было совладать. Строго говоря, Анакин держал слово и не заводил о сделке речь, как они и условились, но думал он об этом часто и посылал через связь непристойные образы всякий раз, когда они выбирали одно и то же время для медитаций. Дошло до того, что Оби-Ван уже и медитировать побаивался из опасений, что снова окажется в бесстыжих фантазиях Анакина.

Один случай запомнился ему особенно: Оби-Ван тогда медитировал в Зале Тысячи Фонтанов, как вдруг обнаружил себя в очень красочном наваждении, в котором Анакин облизывал ему член словно леденец. Ствол его тотчас предсказуемо затвердел, чем поставил в невыносимо неловкое положение, ведь рядом медитировал мастер Йода. Оби-Ван до сих пор не мог смотреть престарелому джедаю в глаза.

После того случая он попытался урезонить Анакина, убедить его прекратить эти мучения, но невыносимый мальчишка лишь невинно посмотрел на него и напомнил, что они же условились «поговорить» об этом, когда Анакину исполнится восемнадцать — или Оби-Ван передумал?

От нахального ответа захотелось положить мальчишку на колени и хорошенько его отшлёпать. Разумеется, делать этого Оби-Ван не стал. Мало ли на что осмелишься, когда постоянно ходишь с полувозбуждённым членом, а над гормонами контроля не больше, чем у подростка.

Похоже, Анакин Скайуокер его погубит в каждой жизни.

Оби-Ван вздрогнул, когда люк открылся. Он так отвлёкся, что даже не заметил, как они сели, — или, возможно, сказывался наконец недостаток медитаций.

Проверив щиты ещё один раз, Оби-Ван вышел из корабля. Он набрал в грудь свежего воздуха, и плечи его слегка расслабились. Ему нравилось дышать воздухом Эдаана. Он пах по-другому, не искусственной чистотой Корусанта, но необъяснимо приятно.

«Да ты просто связываешь его с Анакином», — пришла непрошеная мысль. Оби-Ван тут же её отогнал.

«Соберись». На Эдаане нечистых мыслей он не мог себе позволить. Шми будет следить за ним, как орлица. Или, скорее, как львица с новорождённым детёнышем.

От этой мысли Оби-Ван поморщился.

Когда полгода назад Шми с мужем наконец-то перебрались на Эдаан, Оби-Ван порадовался, что Анакин теперь не останется в одиночестве, пока его нет рядом, и перестанет наконец беспокоиться, как бы чего не случилось с матерью на Татуине.

Но облегчение мигом испарилось, стоило осознать, как это повлияет на них с Анакином. Хотя поначалу Шми с Клиггом поселились отдельно от Анакина, мать, очевидно, прознала где-то в городе, что у сына появился папик, и такому повороту событий, мягко говоря, не обрадовалась. А ещё ей не понравилось, что Анакин звал Оби-Вана «мастер». Хотя ей и объяснили, что это всё недоразумение, Шми эти пояснения, как видно, не вполне убедили. Быть может, она замечала что-то в лице Оби-Вана, когда он смотрел на Анакина — ему говорили, матери такое чувствуют. Как бы там ни было, она настояла на том, чтобы Анакин перестал называть Оби-Вана «мастер», и переехала с Клиггом в дом к сыну.

Так что теперь на ночь Оби-Ван не оставался. И они с Анакином больше не делили постель — что должно было принести облегчение, но почему-то не приносило. Только теперь Оби-Ван осознал, насколько привык засыпать, когда Анакин вжимается лицом ему в шею, а сбоку мерно бьётся его сердце, и как всего этого будет недоставать.

Оби-Ван сказал себе: это хорошо, что Шми вклинилась между ним и Анакином, она не даст ему совершить немыслимое. Также он сказал себе, что Анакину нужна мать. И ещё много чего в этом же духе.

Слова ничего не меняли.

Правда заключалась в том, что внезапное вторжение Шми в их жизнь… раздражало. Её никто об этом не просил. Только теперь Оби-Ван осознал, насколько привык не делить Анакина ни с кем, и как ему этого будет недоставать. Выходит, он эгоист? Да. В предыдущей жизни он задушил бы подобное чувство. Но Оби-Ван изменился. Перестал быть столь бескорыстным. Выходит, он плохой человек? Кто знает. Хотелось бы думать, что нет, но Оби-Ван понимал себя достаточно хорошо и знал: когда речь идёт об Анакине, о беспристрастности и здравом смысле он порой забывал.

Он уже считал пристанище Анакина на Эдаане и своим домом тоже — прибежищем только для них двоих — и когда его оттуда всё равно что изгнали, это здорово выбило Оби-Вана из колеи. За последние полгода он и не видел Анакина почти, заглядывал лишь изредка и ненадолго, и чувствовал неловкость под внимательным взглядом Шми.

— Оби-Ван!

Снова оторванный от размышлений, Оби-Ван повернул голову, и сердце его пропустило удар, когда он увидел, как к нему бежит Анакин с широкой улыбкой на лице. Тот перестал его так встречать в шестнадцать лет, и то, что он снова сорвался в прежнее ребячество, несколько удивило.

Но удивило приятно.

Он приготовился и не упал, когда Анакин врезался в него, обхватил руками и повис, точно огромный тойдарианский осьминог. Оби-Ван и сам того напомнил, когда вцепился в Анакина с той же силой.

Сила, как же он соскучился.

— Мастер, — выдохнул Анакин ему в ухо, и от запретного слова Оби-Вана прошила дрожь. — Я так по тебе скучал. Ужасно.

Оби-Ван стиснул его в объятиях. Слишком сильно, наверное, но Анакин жаловаться не стал, он уткнулся носом Оби-Вану в шею и едва ли не замурлыкал. Связь неистовствовала от обоюдной радости и удовольствия, отчего думать о чём-то ещё, кроме родного человека в объятиях, получалось с большим трудом.

А подумать всё-таки надо.

Потому что из дома вышла Шми, и на хмуром лице её застыло неодобрение.

— Анакин, к нам идёт твоя мать, — неохотно сказал Оби-Ван. — Отпусти.

— Не отпущу, — упрямо отозвался Анакин. — Знать не знаю, какого карка она на тебя так взъелась, но с меня хватит. И мне ведь уже почти восемнадцать. 

— Но пока ещё нет, — напомнил ему Оби-Ван и провёл рукой по золотистым прядям. — Если она заподозрит меня в чём-то… аморальном, я могу попасть под арест.

Анакин фыркнул.  
— Вот бы ты и правда сотворил со мной что-нибудь аморальное. — Он вздохнул, слегка прихватил губами кожу у Оби-Вана на шее. — Сила, как же я соскучился. Уже скучаю, хотя ты ещё здесь.

Шми раскраснелась уже явно от гнева и убыстрила шаг.

Оби-Ван скривился.  
— Анакин, перестань ставить мне засос на виду у матери!

— Да плевать мне, — откликнулся Анакин, посасывая сильнее чувствительную кожу. — Скажи ей, пусть уходит.

— Сомневаюсь, что она меня послушает, — сухо ответил Оби-Ван.

— Анакин Скайуокер! — вскричала Шми и смерила гневными взглядами сначала сына, а потом и Оби-Вана. — Ты чего это…

— Ты не увидела ничего подозрительного, — сказал Анакин, повернувшись к ней. — И у тебя найдётся занятие получше. Надо пойти обратно в дом и подождать там, пока Клигг не вернётся с работы.

Оби-Ван изумлённо смотрел, как Шми рассеянно повторила слова сына и направилась обратно в дом.

— Анакин! — усовестил он.

Анакин лишь упрямо на него посмотрел.  
— А я не жалею. Я тут с ума без тебя сходил. Ещё немного, и слетал бы на Корусант и пробрался в Храм, только чтобы увидеть тебя. И мама неправа! Мне до смерти надоело, что меня считают бестолковым ребёнком, который сам не знает, что для него лучше. — В глазах его сверкнула решимость. — Я никому не позволю встать между нами, даже собственной матери.

Оби-Ван покачал головой, внутри у него всё болезненно сжалось. В такие мгновения он вспоминал, что в другой жизни этот юноша превратился в безжалостного Лорда Ситхов. И хотя Анакина не столь сильно переполняли злость и ненависть, как его падавана в этом же возрасте, невинным мальчиком тот быть уже перестал. Эти черты — несгибаемую решимость и зацикленность на желаемом — он делил с падаваном Оби-Вана.

Подобная одержимость тревожила. Оби-Вану не хотелось становиться для Анакина наваждением, как сенатор Амидала в предыдущей жизни. Он скорее умрёт, чем послужит причиной падения Анакина.

— Зря ты это сделал, — попенял ему Оби-Ван.

— Да я просто сказал ей идти в дом, — отозвался Анакин и стиснул зубы.

— Начинается всегда с малого, — вздохнул Оби-Ван и провёл рукой по золотистым волосам. — Но потом начинаешь томиться по чувству власти, что даёт тебе эта способность, и всё катится под откос. Пообещай, что не будешь больше использовать Силу так эгоистично.

Анакин посмотрел на него не по годам серьёзным взглядом.  
— Ну, применил я Силу, чтобы мама оставила нас в покое. Дартом Вейдером я от этого не стану.

Оби-Ван покачал головой.  
— Я не боюсь, что ты станешь Дартом Вейдером. — Уже нет. — Но Тёмная Сторона — страшное искушение. В ситха превращаются только в крайнем случае. Немало хороших джедаев затерялось во тьме, а они так и не стали ситхами.

— И я не стану, — пожал плечами Анакин. — Тёмная Сторона не подарит то, что мне нужно. И она никогда меня не переманит, ведь если я оступлюсь, то потеряю тебя.

Оби-Ван устало посмотрел на него, но подобная уверенность тронула его всё равно.  
— И что мне с тобой делать, — хмыкнул он и снова притянул Анакина к себе. Тот охотно обнял его в ответ, зарылся лицом ему в шею и счастливо вздохнул. Это ж надо, до чего идеально он устроился у Оби-Вана в руках. Настолько идеально, что в груди поселилась тревога. Потерять его Оби-Ван не мог. Что же он тогда будет делать?

— Я боюсь, родной мой, — шепнул Оби-Ван признание Анакину в волосы.

— Чего? — отозвался тот, вжимаясь лицом ему в шею.

— Боюсь, что я тебя развращаю, боюсь, что сделал неверный выбор. — Оби-Ван закрыл глаза, по-прежнему поглаживая Анакина по волосам. — Порой я спрашиваю себя: быть может, лучше бы Квай-Гон нашёл тебя и стал твоим наставником. Он бы справился с задачей гораздо лучше меня. Ты бы стал великим джедаем. Возможно, я проявил эгоизм в своём решении спрятать тебя подальше.

— Ты хотел меня защитить. Хотел не дать мне превратиться в Дарта Вейдера.

— Да, — сказал Оби-Ван. Он открыл глаза и печально улыбнулся. — Но, если подумать, мне также хотелось спрятать тебя ото всех: не только от Сидиуса, но и от джедаев. Я знал, что ты станешь моим падаваном, только если я позволю Квай-Гону умереть. Эту смерть допустить я не мог, но и мысли, что ты назовёшь другого учителя «мастер», я тоже не снёс. — Губы его скривились в самокритичной усмешке. — Себе я твоё обучение не доверил, но и вверить тебя другому не захотел. Не смог. Эгоист.

Анакин слегка отстранился и пытливо на него посмотрел.  
— Не будь с собой так суров, Оби-Ван. Я вполне себе доволен жизнью. — Он скривился. — Да и не хотел бы я становиться джедаем, если бы учиться пришлось не у тебя. Так мы б видели друг друга ещё меньше.

Оби-Ван покачал головой, провёл ему пальцами по гладкой щеке.  
— И всё же я не имел права на это решение. Мне ты не принадлежишь.

— А если хочу принадлежать? — спросил Анакин, глядя ему в глаза.

Слова отозвались прямо в паху. Не успел Оби-Ван остановить себя, как пальцы его перешли со щеки Анакина на пухлые губы. Те слегка приоткрылись, и веки Анакина потяжелели, когда Оби-Ван очертил ему пальцами нижнюю губу, мочку уха, линию подбородка и снова вернулся к губам. Ахнув, Анакин прильнул к его руке, и взгляд синих глаз затуманился.

Анакин прошёлся взглядом по его губам, проведя по своим языком, а потом заглянул ему в глаза. Приглашение, жажду в ответном взгляде нельзя было перепутать ни с чем другим.

«Поцелуй меня», — говорил этот взгляд.

Оби-Ван сглотнул.

— Один маленький поцелуй, — шепнул Анакин, умоляюще на него глядя. — Пожалуйста, мастер. Ты мне нужен.

Выругавшись по-хаттски, Оби-Ван дёрнул Анакина на себя и подарил ему краткий жадный поцелуй, который вопреки здравому смыслу перешёл в долгий и глубокий. Вскоре оба они стонали, сплетаясь языками, стискивая друг друга. Сила, настолько самообладания Оби-Ван ещё не терял. Хотелось поглотить мальчишку целиком. Хотелось толкнуть его на землю и взять прямо здесь, под Эдаанским небом. Анакин застонал, быть может, почувствовал его мысли через связь, и отправил ему образ, в котором оплёл его пояс голыми ногами, а Оби-Ван вбивался в него, и тела их двигались в унисон, пока они насыщали потребность слиться воедино…

Застонав от досады, Оби-Ван заставил себя отстраниться.  
— Нет, — хрипло сказал он и провёл дрожащей рукой по лицу.

Что он творит?

Отвернувшись, он спустился к берегу реки. Вперил взгляд в водную гладь, глубоко вздохнул. Бешено колотящееся сердце это не успокоило.

Анакин последовал за ним. Обвил руками со спины, ткнулся носом в шею.  
— Дурака ведь валяем, — не выдержал он и прижался к Оби-Вану возбуждённым членом. — Мы же оба хотим друг друга, почему бы просто не потрахаться? Я тут скоро взорвусь!

Оби-Ван невольно хмыкнул.  
— Это вряд ли. И мы ведь договорились подождать, пока тебе не исполнится восемнадцать.

— Я не могу ждать ещё четыре месяца, пока мы потрахаемся! — простонал Анакин.

— Мы договорились всё обсудить, — не без усмешки сказал Оби-Ван. — Насколько я помню, никаких обещаний «потрахаться» озвучено не было.

Застонав, Анакин отстранился.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — сказал он обиженно и бросился на землю. Послышался звук расстёгиваемой ширинки.

Оби-Ван застыл как вкопанный, лицо его заалело.  
— Ты чего это собрался делать? — еле выговорил он, но поворачиваться не стал. — Посреди бела дня, когда мать дома! — «И при мне».

— Да плевать мне на это всё уже, — вспылил Анакин, и тотчас раздался узнаваемый звук движения плоти о плоть. — И она всё равно нас из дома не видит. У меня так стоит, что кажется, будто член взорвётся, если не кончу.

Оби-Ван провёл рукой по волосам.  
— Непристойно же, Анакин. Прекрати немедленно.

— Нет. Посмотри на меня, Оби-Ван.

Он не станет.

Ему не стоит. Целовать Анакина это одно. Смотреть, как он ласкает себя, — совершенно другое.

— Мастер, пожалуйста, — беззвучно выдохнул Анакин.

Оби-Ван повернулся.

И зря. Вся кровь у него в теле будто бы устремилась к паху, когда он увидел, как Анакин распростёрся на траве, всё ещё полностью одетый, если не считать расстёгнутой ширинки. Картина в высшей степени непристойная. Но, Сила, как же он прекрасен: глаза заволокло желание, губы приоткрылись, с них срывались стоны и вздохи, сильные пальцы поглаживали налитой, истекающий влагой член.

Оби-Ван облизал пересохшие губы.

Анакин застонал, встретился с ним взглядом.  
— Учитель, я… — рука его на члене замелькала, ласкала всё сильнее и быстрее. — Коснись меня. Пожалуйста, мастер.

Сила. Член у Оби-Вана запульсировал. Хотелось многого, столько всего сразу. Развести Анакину ноги и насадиться ртом на его член. Ворваться языком в этот красивый стонущий рот и тереться об Анакина, пока оба не кончили бы. Раздеть Анакина донага и облизать его всего, провести языком по соскам, животу, ложбинке между ягодиц. Схватить собственный член и наглаживать, пока семя его не покроет мальчишку с головы до пят.

Анакин застонал, громко и бесстыдно. «Да, да, да, — эхом прокатилось по связи. — Всё, что хочешь. Давай. Ты нужен мне, мастер».

Оби-Ван стиснул руки в кулаки.

— Я не буду прикасаться к тебе, Анакин, — выдавил он, заглянув в подёрнутые поволокой глаза. — Не могу, родной мой.

Анакин содрогнулся всем телом, с губ его сорвался всхлип.  
— Скажи ещё раз, — выдавил он, сжимая член. — Назови родным. Скажи, как сильно ты меня любишь. Пожалуйста.

Оби-Ван завороженно смотрел на него, и от нежности сжималось в груди. Только Анакин возбуждался от ласковых слов.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он, глядя на этого бесстыжего, бесценного мальчишку. «Я люблю тебя так, что становится страшно. Люблю по-другому, чем падавана, и в глубине души я всё ещё чувствую, что любить тебя так неправильно, но, Сила, как же перестать?» — Ты для меня всё, родной мой.

Анакин застонал, выгнулся и излился себе в руку, и наслаждение его приливной волной прокатилось по связи.

Оби-Ван стиснул зубы и постарался выпустить возбуждение в Силу — конечно же, безуспешно.

— Мне пора, — хрипло произнёс он, глядя на раскрасневшегося, запыхавшегося мальчишку на траве. Ситхи его побери, как же красив он сейчас. Красив и порочен. — Давно уже пора.

Анакин мягко посмотрел на него из-под полуопущенных век.  
— Мог бы и остаться, — прерывисто ответил он, ещё не восстановив дыхание. Розовый кончик языка пробежался по губам, и взгляд Анакина упал на заметную даже сквозь робы Оби-Вана выпуклость. — Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, мастер.

Само воплощение искушения.

Как во сне, Оби-Ван покачал головой и быстро зашагал прочь, хотя каждая клетка его тела бурно запротестовала, словно опалённая огнём.

Только на корабле Оби-Ван наконец дал себе волю: привалился к стене и застонал от разочарования.

Он бы задался вопросом, чем заслужил такое в прошлой жизни, не знай он уже ответ.

Вздохнув, Оби-Ван выпустил досаду в Силу и велел Р2 возвращаться на Корусант. С тех пор, как его причислили к членам Совета, свободного времени стало ещё меньше, чем раньше.

Но, конечно, беда не приходит одна, и на полпути к Корусанту пропиликал комлинк.

Звонила Шми.

— Мастер Кеноби, — сказала она, и даже невзирая на низкое качество изображения Оби-Ван видел, что она весьма недовольна. — Есть разговор.

У Оби-Вана упало сердце.

Глубоко вздохнув, он опустился на стул и приготовился к самым сложным переговорам в своей жизни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Большое спасибо всем, кто читает перевод, ставит kudos и пишет отзывы! ❤️


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шми с Оби-Ваном разговаривают начистоту.

С минуту Шми Ларс только молча, испытующе разглядывала мастера Кеноби. 

В тридцать три года тот отличался от человека, который забрал Анакина два года назад, и дело вовсе не в безупречной бороде. Он всё ещё оставался весьма привлекательным мужчиной, но в глазах его засела усталость, словно он всю галактику нёс на плечах.

Шми всегда считала его хорошим человеком. Иначе бы не доверила ему самое драгоценное, что у неё было: своего сына.

Теперь она спрашивала себя, не допустила ли ошибку.

— Мастер Кеноби, — начала она. — Мой семнадцатилетний сын только что сказал мне, что он в вас влюблён.

Глаза его слегка расширились, но в остальном бесстрастное выражение ничуть не изменилось. 

— Не очень понимаю, какого ответа вы от меня ждёте. Ни чувства, ни слова Анакина контролировать я не могу. 

Она внимательно на него посмотрела. Казалось, что он говорил правду, но потом, он и на совратителя малолетних тоже не походил, и всё же Анакин отчего-то вбил себе в голову, что они «любят друг друга».

Именно это Эни ей и сказал — нет, прокричал десять минут назад — что они любят друг друга.

Каким бы Эни ни был — вспыльчивым, пылким, порывистым — иллюзиями он не жил. Если он считал, что Оби-Ван его любит, значит, он сделал такой вывод не просто так.

— Вы заверили меня, что это недоразумение, — сказала Шми. — Что все эти… слухи про вас с Эни — только лишь злобные сплетни.

— Да, заверил, — спокойно ответил Оби-Ван. — И от слов своих не отказываюсь. Клянусь, я и пальцем Анакина не тронул.

Он говорил правду, это точно. И всё же…

— Тогда почему мой сын Силой вынудил меня уйти и оставить вас одних, если скрывать вам нечего? — Даже слова вновь её ранили. Она в жизни бы не подумала, что Эни когда-нибудь обратит свой дар против неё. Но он обратил.

Осознала она это не сразу — просто никак не могла понять, почему вдруг решила во что бы то ни стало дожидаться возвращения Клигга дома. А когда поняла, что решение ей внушили, то подумала сперва на Оби-Вана, не на сына.

Вне себя от гнева она выбежала из дома, да только Оби-Вана уже и след простыл. Когда она столкнулась с Эни и запретила ему общаться с человеком, который заморочил ей голову, Анакин раскраснелся и крикнул, что это он виноват, а вовсе не Оби-Ван, и ей бы не совать свой нос, куда не просят. Они с Оби-Ваном любят друг друга, почему же ей так неймётся всё испортить?

И он унёсся прочь, а она так и осталась стоять, испуганная, рассерженная и растерянная.

Пришлось припереть к стенке самого Оби-Вана через комлинк Анакина.

На лицо Оби-Вана набежала досада.  
— Я сказал ему уже, что использовать Силу таким образом недопустимо. Больше он так делать не станет. Что касается причин… — Он вздохнул. — Ему просто хотелось побыть со мной наедине без вашего надзора. Разве это преступление? 

— Да, когда у взрослого мужчины подозрительные отношения с подростком.

Оби-Ван твёрдо встретил её взгляд.  
— Я понимаю, как вас тревожат мои отношения с Анакином, и как вам от них не по себе. Я бы на вашем месте тоже забеспокоился. Более того, наставником Анакина мне порой приходилось его защищать от возрастных сластолюбцев — как мужчин, так и женщин. Так что я понимаю, насколько вам неприятно. Уверяю вас, я никогда не причиню Анакину вред.

Говорил он откровенно и всё же…

— Своё прозвище Переговорщик вы и правда заслужили, мастер Кеноби, — сказала она. — Не могла не отметить, что прямого ответа вы мне так и не дали. — Она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. — Хотите моего сына, Оби-Ван?

Он изумлённо воззрился на неё.

На секунду ей подумалось, что он солжёт.

Но он её удивил.  
— Да, — ответил он, не отводя взгляда.

Искра надежды, что всё ещё разгоралась у неё в душе, сморщилась и погасла. А ведь она ему доверяла.

Шми скрестила руки на груди.  
— И как после такого не запретить вам общаться?

Оби-Ван сжал губы в линию.  
— Ну, мы же про Анакина говорим. Сами знаете, упрямства ему не занимать. Запретите нам видеться — он решится на безрассудство: на Корусант, например, слетает, а там так опасно, что вам и не снилось.

Он был прав. Да и как иначе: он ведь знал её Эни так же хорошо, как и она — потому что в другой жизни он его воспитал. Вот почему становилось так тошно — не от разницы в возрасте, не от того, что Анакин ещё не совершеннолетний, а от того, что в предыдущей жизни этот человек всё равно что заменил Анакину отца.

Шми долгие годы свыкалась с этой мыслью — что в другой жизни Оби-Ван обучал Анакина — но теперь она знала, что это правда.

Вот почему желание Оби-Вана казалось таким неправильным. Почти… инцестом. Разве можно любить мальчика как сына, а потом как мужчину? В голове не укладывалось. Запредельно неправильно.

— Это я знаю, — сказала Шми. — Но вы же понимаете, что я не могу разрешить эти… отношения. Вы и сами знаете, какие они неправильные. Как можно… желать мальчика, которого когда-то сам воспитал?

Она заметила, как он стиснул зубы. Что-то мелькнуло в его лице. Сомнение? Вина? Стыд?

Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул, стиснул пальцами переносицу.  
— Вообще-то, я не видел в Анакине сына, когда обучал его в предыдущей жизни. Он ходил у меня в учениках, и я ужасно им гордился. Да, я воспитывал его с малых лет, но на отца с сыном мы походили мало. Скорее, на братьев.

Шми презрительно фыркнула.  
— И что же, так совесть заедает меньше? Вы же ему были всё равно что семья — опекун, наставник, человек, на которого он смотрел, как на отца!

— Всё так, — согласился Оби-Ван и слегка наклонил голову. — Но то осталось в другой жизни. Этот Анакин не мой падаван, а я не тот человек, который тренировал его в другой жизни. — Он встретил её взгляд. — Мы подходим друг другу немного иначе, и я люблю его немного иначе, но он всё равно остаётся половиной моей души. Эта истина осталась прежней, поменялась лишь природа моих чувств к нему.

Она смотрела на него во все глаза. В глубине души её удивила подобная откровенность. Она никогда не слышала о джедае, который признался бы в привязанности. Джедаи считались беспристрастными судьями, невозмутимыми миротворцами, храбрыми и добрыми, но чуждыми таких понятий, как любовь и страсть. Или всё это ложь?

— Я никогда добровольно не причиню ему боль, — добавил Оби-Ван. 

Выбор слов озадачил. 

— Добровольно? — переспросила она. 

Он опустил на мгновение взгляд, а потом снова посмотрел ей в глаза.  
— В предыдущей жизни я неумышленно подвёл своего падавана. Моё нежелание признавать привязанность… оттолкнуло его. Он уверился в мысли, что испытывать чувства неправильно, что любовь делает его неправильным джедаем — что я чувствую к нему только лишь поверхностную привязанность наставника к падавану. И он обратился к другим людям за любовью и пониманием. И те увели его во тьму, пока мой светлый, добрый ученик не исчез насовсем. — Взгляд его ожесточился. — Эту ошибку я больше не совершу. И вас прошу о том же. Не вынуждайте его затаить обиду, тогда он подумает, что его чувства неправильны. Добром это может не кончиться.

Шми поджала губы. Не то чтобы она ему не поверила, но ей не нравилось чувствовать себя плохой матерью, будто она знала Эни хуже. А ведь она его мать!  
— Вы что, серьёзно ждёте, что я отойду в сторонку и постараюсь не мешать, когда мой сын-подросток того и гляди вступит в отношения с мужчиной вдвое его старше?

Оби-Ван стиснул зубы.  
— Я ничего не жду. Я просто советую — прошу — не действуйте сгоряча и поверьте мне: никого важнее Анакина в моей жизни нет, и я никогда ему наврежу.

Она скованно кивнула.  
— Я подумаю.

Она отсоединилась, чувствуя, что сомнения раздирают её ещё сильнее, чем до звонка.

***

Прошло три месяца. 

Шми так ничего и не решила, но отношения с сыном всё равно уже испортились. В последнее время Анакин следил за ней настороженным взглядом, точно она непредсказуемый враг, а не мать. Вдобавок, чем дольше Эни не видел Оби-Вана, тем мрачнее и раздражительнее становился. И всё чаще и чаще сидел у себя в мастерской и возвращался только поспать, а то и вовсе не возвращался. 

Шми такое уже наблюдала: Анакин и мальчиком плохо справлялся с тем, что видит Оби-Вана лишь изредка, всё канючил, как было бы здорово бороздить вместе с ним галактику. Но это… Это нечто совершенно иное. 

Эни чах от любовной тоски.

Шми нашла у него под подушкой фотографию Оби-Вана и почти не сомневалась, что бежевая туника, в которой сын спал, принадлежала Оби-Вану, не ему. Она бы поумилялась, вот только подобное глубоко её тревожило.

Когда Анакин всё же приходил домой, он как-то уж очень много медитировал, что либо вызывало у него глубочайшее чувство досады, либо приводило в необычайно хорошее расположение духа, а почему — кто знает. Ещё он постоянно вымещал раздражение на подлеске возле дома: Шми часто видела издалека синие всполохи светового меча.

Чем не причина для беспокойства? Она подмечала, как нарастало его раздражение — и неприязнь. Быть может, сын затаил обиду за то, что она к нему переехала? У неё сложилось впечатление, что Оби-Ван навещал Эни гораздо чаще, пока к нему не перебрались они с Клиггом.

Шми пыталась поговорить с сыном, убедить его, что нужно найти любимого человека среди сверстников, но каждая такая попытка заканчивалась скандалом, и Анакин уносился прочь в подлесок или запрыгивал на спидер и мчал куда глаза глядят.

Напряжение в доме стало таким невыносимым, что Клиггу пришлось превратиться в посредника между Шми и её сыном. Было бы смешно, не будь всё так грустно. Сын взрослел и отдалялся от неё.

А потом как-то ночью она случайно подслушала разговор Анакина с Оби-Ваном по голопроектору.

— …как же меня достало, Оби-Ван, — голос Анакина звенел от возмущения. — С тех самых пор, как они переехали, я словно задыхаюсь тут.

Шми закрыла глаза, сердце её защемило.

Ответа Оби-Вана она не расслышала, тот говорил слишком тихо, но голос его звучал мягко, успокаивающе. 

Анакин вздохнул.  
— Знаю. Знаю, она меня любит, но… как тут об этом вспомнить, когда она постоянно говорит о тебе, как о старом похотливом извращенце. Она не верит, что это я тебе прохода не даю, а ты весь такой по-дурацки благородный.

На этот раз голос Оби-Вана прозвучал достаточно громко:  
— Анакин, она же мать. Ты для неё важнее всего на свете. Попытайся понять, почему её так тревожат наши отношения. Да одна только разница в возрасте…

— Банта пуду! — проворчал Анакин. — Клигг старше мамы на десять лет, но шестнадцать лет между нами это фу, гадость? Двойные стандарты какие-то!

— Твоей матери же не семнадцать, — сухо заметил Оби-Ван. — Будь тебе тридцать, наша разница в возрасте воспринималась бы гораздо лучше.

— Да ну, всё равно глупо, — надулся Анакин. — Мне ведь почти уже восемнадцать.

— Ты только что подтвердил её правоту тем, что надулся, как ребёнок, — с улыбкой в голосе попенял ему Оби-Ван. — Не дуйся ты так, возможно, она считала бы тебя взрослее.

— Да-да, конечно, — отозвался Анакин обиженно.

Оби-Ван усмехнулся.

Они помолчали, а потом Анакин тихо сказал:  
— Я по тебе скучаю, мастер.

Шми передёрнуло. Даже спустя столько лет свободным человеком дрожь отвращения побороть не удалось. И как только Анакин произносит его добровольно, называя так человека, которого вроде как любит?

— И я по тебе, родной мой, — сказал Оби-Ван.

Шми до боли прикусила губу. Искреннее тепло и любовь в голосе Оби-Вана невозможно было не заметить. Он любит Анакина, какой бы неправильной и отталкивающей эта любовь ни казалась ей самой. Он любит её Эни, в этом сомневаться не приходится.

И если это и впрямь Анакин не даёт Оби-Вану прохода, а тот лишь упорно противостоит его ухаживаниям, разве можно винить Оби-Вана в том, что он любит её сына? Разве любовь грех?

— Когда ты вернёшься? — спросил Анакин.

Вздох.  
— Не знаю. Это задание подходит к концу, но Совет уже припас для меня другое. И срочное, зов о помощи из колонии. Из джедаев я к ним ближе всех, так что придётся туда отправиться, пока не подоспеет подмога — которой, зная Сенат, можно не ждать ещё очень долго.

— Значит, ты вернёшься только через несколько недель или даже месяцев, — сделал Анакин вывод упавшим голосом.

У Шми заныло сердце. Как бы она ни осуждала эти… отношения, видеть сына таким подавленным было невыносимо.

— Анакин, — отозвался Оби-Ван напряжённым голосом. — Прошу тебя, не надо. Ты же знаешь, мне тоже нелегко.

— Разве?

Оби-Ван засмеялся неожиданно резким смехом.  
— Я уж и счёт потерял, сколько раз мне хотелось спрятать тебя на корабле и взять с собой на задания.

— Вот и взял бы, — откликнулся Анакин. — Это так… неправильно, мастер — то, что мы не вместе. Будто… сама Сила против. Ты разве не чувствуешь?

Оби-Ван помедлил с ответом.  
— Чувствую, — ответил он наконец, а потом снова вздохнул. — Постараюсь вернуться как можно скорее. Мне пора. Да и вообще не следовало тебе звонить — кто знает, насколько безопасно соединение.

Шми спросила себя, почему же тогда он вообще позвонил, а потом вдруг поняла.

Похоже, не один только Анакин чах от любовной тоски. При всей своей джедайской мудрости, искушённости и выдержке мастер Кеноби оставался обычным человеком.

Человеком, который любит.

***

На следующее утро Шми сказала Анакину, что он может продолжать видеться с Оби-Ваном, и она не будет ему мешать.

Широкая солнечная улыбка и крепкое объятие согрели её изнутри.

Оставалось только надеяться, что она не ошиблась.

***

Десять дней спустя Шми с Анакином завтракали в уютной тишине, когда сын вдруг смертельно побледнел. И выронил вилку.

— Эни? — нахмурилась она. — Что с тобой?

Сын не ответил, глядя прямо перед собой невидящим взглядом округлившихся глаз. Шми встала и приблизилась к нему на шаг.  
— Сынок? Что случилось?

— Оби-Ван, — хрипло произнёс он. — Я его не чувствую.

Хмурясь всё сильнее, она спросила:  
— В смысле — не чувствуешь?

Анакин вскочил. Потрясение, как видно, сменилось нарастающим страхом.  
— По связи не чувствую! Он просто взял и… пропал. Совсем.

Вот оно что.

Шми знала, что между ними существует некая телепатическая связь, но она и не подозревала, что Анакин чувствует Оби-Вана на таком огромном расстоянии.

— Может, он просто слишком далеко для вашей… связи? — несмело предположила она, надеясь успокоить Эни.

Но он всё так же ходил из угла в угол, волнение и испуг быстро сменялись паническим страхом.  
— Нет, его отражение в Силе закрылось слишком быстро — первый раз такое! А вдруг он… вдруг…

— Анакин Скайуокер, немедленно возьми себя в руки, сядь и начни рассуждать здраво. Сумятица в голове ещё никому не помогла.

— Да. Ты права. — Анакин сел, закрыл глаза и глубоко задышал. Вдох, выдох. Вдох, выдох. Вдох, выдох.

Наконец он вроде бы успокоился. Волнение улеглось не до конца, но панический ужас по большей части вроде бы отступил.

— Наверное, его поместили в комнату, блокирующую Силу, — произнёс он наконец. — Только это всё объяснило бы.

У Шми не хватило духу сказать ему, что есть и другое, гораздо более вероятное объяснение.

Анакин закусил щёку изнутри.  
— Если он отрезан от Силы, значит, его схватили те, кто знает, как она работает. Скорее всего, адепты Тёмной Стороны, возможно, даже ситхи. Ему нужна помощь.

Шми заподозрила неладное.  
— Эни, даже не думай…

— Я должен его спасти, — отрезал Анакин. Он стиснул зубы и снова встал, призвал в руку световой меч. — Я нужен Оби-Вану.

В отчаянии Шми попыталась его урезонить:  
— Ты ведь даже не знаешь, куда его отправили на задание!

Анакин вышел из дома.  
— Но я знаю, кто мне скажет.

У Шми упало сердце. Эни же не собрался идти к джедаям, правда?

— Эни, подожди, — закричала она ему вслед. — А вдруг ты поставишь под угрозу планы Оби-Вана? Он бы не хотел, чтобы ты привлекал к себе внимание!

Будто не слыша, Анакин всё шагал к маленькому кораблю, который недавно сам и построил.

— Анакин Скайуокер!

Анакин резко обернулся, посмотрел на неё гневно.  
— Тебе меня не остановить, и пытаться бесполезно. — В синих глазах его на бледном лице сверкала решимость. — Он сглотнул, кадык его дёрнулся. — Если с ним что-нибудь случится… если его пытают или… — Он с силой закусил губу. Выдохнул. — Остаться я не могу. Да я с ума сойду, если буду ждать здесь, пока Оби-Ван там… — Он посмотрел ей в глаза умоляющим, отчаянным взглядом. — Я его люблю. Пожалуйста, мам. Мне и так тяжело. 

Она вздохнула. Приблизилась, крепко его обняла.  
— Ты только поосторожнее. Не теряй головы, а то можешь и пожалеть. 

Он отрывисто кивнул и мимолётно приобнял её на прощанье, после чего снова направился к кораблю. 

Она смотрела, как он взлетает, и шептала слова молитвы.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Анакин летит в Храм Джедаев.

Анакин смотрел во все глаза на представшее перед ним величественное древнее здание.

От такого зрелища он проникся неким благоговением даже невзирая на снедающую его тревогу. Да, он больше не мечтал стать джедаем и не считал Орден средоточием добра, но полностью позабыть свои детские мечты практически невозможно. Даже не верилось, что в другой жизни он жил, учился и спал в этом Храме.

Стряхнув с себя благоговейный трепет, Анакин обратился к ближайшему стражу Храма:  
— Доброе утро. Мне нужен мастер Квай-Гон Джинн. — Собственный голос прозвучал так спокойно и рассудительно, что даже гордость взяла. Ни спокойствия, ни рассудительности он не чувствовал вовсе; от страха за Оби-Вана мысли путались в голове и мешали рассуждать здраво.

А рассуждать здраво нужно обязательно. Мастера подвести нельзя. Оби-Ван годами разрабатывал план того, как свергнуть Сидиуса и не дать ему развязать войну между сепаратистами и Республикой. Нельзя спустить все его усилия псу под хвост, как бы сильно ни хотелось заявиться в Храм с требованием открыть ему, где сейчас Оби-Ван. Хорошо, что почти весь полёт на Корусант он провёл в медитации и не совсем безуспешной.

Какое-то время страж только молча — из-за маски и не разберёшь, как именно, — взирал на него.  
— Мастера Джинна на планете нет, — отчеканил он наконец. И как-то странно всмотрелся в Анакина, склонив голову набок.

Анакин переступил с ноги на ногу, тревожно оглянулся по сторонам. Ощущает ли страж его чувствительность к Силе? Всё может быть. Оби-Ван говорил ему, что стражей Храма тренируют почти так же хорошо, как и рыцарей-джедаев. Чувствует ли страж необычайную мощь Анакина в Силе? Оби-Ван говорил, что подобное считывают только мастера, чья чувствительность к Силе обострена чрезвычайно, но вдруг…

— Что-нибудь случилось? — раздалось сзади.

— Нет, мастер Винду, — отозвался страж. — Мальчик ищет мастера Джинна.

Узнав имя, которое Оби-Ван упоминал множество раз, Анакин воспрял духом. Мейс Винду — высокопоставленный член Совета. Кому-кому, а ему-то уж точно известно, куда отправили Оби-Вана. 

Анакин развернулся и очутился лицом к лицу с темнокожим джедаем, который внимательно, с прищуром его разглядывал. 

Винду нравились учтивые падаваны, пришло вдруг на ум. Он смутно помнил, что другого Анакина Винду недолюбливал, потому что считал его чересчур дерзким, заносчивым и слишком уж вспыльчивым.

Что ж, ради Оби-Вана Анакин постарается стать самым спокойным и вежливым человеком в жизни Мейса Винду.

И начал он с полупоклона.  
— Мастер.

Винду нахмурился.  
— Ты не падаван. Но… чувствителен к Силе.

— Да, мастер, — любезно ответил Анакин. — Не уделите ли немного времени? Речь идёт о безопасности джедая.

Излучая озадаченность, Винду кивнул и жестом велел следовать за собой в Храм.

Анакин повиновался и держался при этом на шаг позади, почтительно склонив голову. Ещё ничего в жизни не давалось ему настолько тяжело, как эта необходимость помалкивать, держать себя в руках и не дерзить, когда хотелось ходить из угла в угол, кричать и действовать.

Но от того, насколько хорошо ему удастся этот фокус, зависела жизнь Оби-Вана. Начни он кричать и требовать, никто в Совете не воспримет его всерьёз, а ещё он подорвёт авторитет мастера в Ордене и разрушит его планы.

Нужно расстараться.

Наконец, целую вечность спустя они вошли в необставленную комнатку с двумя ковриками для медитаций.

— Ну так что? — Винду сел на коврик и жестом попросил Анакина сделать то же самое. — Я весь внимание, молодой человек.

— Меня зовут Анакин Скайуокер, — начал Анакин, усевшись напротив Винду. Он стиснул руками тунику и вдруг осознал, что та принадлежит Оби-Вану. На нём джедайская туника мастера.

Анакин покраснел. Он ведь даже не помнил, как надел её утром. Спал он в ней, что ли?

Он кашлянул.  
— Вы правы, я чувствителен к Силе. Много лет назад я встретил мастера Кеноби на Татуине. Он заметил эту мою способность, но поскольку я был уже слишком взрослый, чтобы учиться на джедая, он не забрал меня в Храм. Но проявил доброту и велел связаться с ним, если мне будет трудно контролировать свои силы.

Винду хмурился, но слишком недовольным пока не выглядел.

— Я и правда с трудом их контролировал. — Анакин выдавил из себя печальную улыбку. — Вы, наверное, чувствуете мою мощь в Силе, да?

Винду кивнул.

— Так что за последние годы я обращался к мастеру Кеноби множество раз. И он здорово мне помогал. В свободное время, как бы мало его ни было, он рассказывал мне о Силе, чтобы я никому не навредил.

Осуждения всё ещё нет. Пока что.

Мысленно Анакин вздохнул с облегчением. Внешне же он сохранял спокойствие.  
— Хотя он, конечно же, мне не мастер, а я и вовсе не джедай, мы случайно сформировали ученическую связь. — Он робко пожал плечами. — Виноват в этом только я. У мастера Оби-Вана и в мыслях подобного не было, но благодаря моей мощи в Силе связь образовалась сама собой.

Винду задумчиво на него смотрел.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты почувствовал через связь, что мастер Кеноби в опасности?

Не в силах больше скрывать тревогу, Анакин закусил щёку изнутри.   
— Я больше не чувствую его, совсем. Словно… пропало его отражение в Силе. А вы сами, мастер, разве не чувствуете?

Винду долго смотрел на него пристальным взглядом.  
— Нет, — ответил он наконец. — На таком большом расстоянии это попросту невозможно, если только чувствительные к Силе не обладают невероятной мощью или между ними не возникла сильная эмоциональная связь. А может, и то, и другое.

Анакин постарался не покраснеть и не отводить в смущении глаза. Нельзя возбудить подозрения. Нельзя ни в коем случае.

— Мастер Кеноби протестировал мою кровь, — потупился он, напустив на себя скромный, как хотелось бы верить, вид. — Мидихлорианов у меня больше, чем у грандмастера Йоды.

Винду резко втянул в себя воздух, глаза его округлились.  
— И всё же нам он ничего про тебя не рассказывал.

Анакин пожал плечами.  
— А зачем? Мастер Кеноби сказал, я уже слишком взрослый, чтобы учиться на джедая, и если привлечь ко мне внимание Совета, адепты Тёмной Стороны тоже могут заинтересоваться.

Винду медленно кивнул.  
— Ясно. Но ты же ведь понимаешь, что просто так на слово я тебе поверить не могу? Помедитируй со мной, — ни на просьбу, ни на предложение слова не походили.

Тут Анакин чуть не сорвался. Оби-Вану грозит смертельная опасность, а Винду хочет помедитировать?

Но он глубоко вздохнул, усилил ментальные щиты и кивнул.  
— Конечно, мастер.

Он закрыл глаза и, коснувшись отражения Винду своим, погрузился в самосозерцание. Бесчисленные часы медитаций, в которых он пытался дотянуться до Оби-Вана через связь, наконец-то принесли свои плоды: Анакин погружался в медитативное состояние и лавировал сквозь собственные мысли и ощущения без особых усилий. Он запер в укромном месте все обличающие их воспоминания и показал только те из них, в которых Оби-Ван рассказывал про Силу и обучал его бою на мечах. Напоследок Анакин направил Винду к связи, которую делил с Оби-Ваном.

Ну и странное же ощущение: медитировать с кем-то другим, не с Оби-Ваном. Это совместное самосозерцание не так утешало и не приносило столько же удовольствия. И чувства защищённости. И всё же Анакин немного успокоился. Сознание Винду на удивление здорово напоминало собственное. Анакин чувствовал, что за бесстрастной маской скрывается целая буря переживаний; Винду позволял себе испытывать отрицательные эмоции, такие как гнев или ненависть, но поразительно крепко держал их в узде. Такой самоконтроль заслуживал невероятного уважения. С ним ведь сейчас единственный человек, владевший Ваападом, формой боя, которая позволяла направить внутреннюю тьму в поединок, не поддаваясь при этом на уговоры Тёмной Стороны. Анакин ощутил прилив восхищения.

Винду вышел из медитативного состояния, и Анакин тоже открыл глаза.

И тотчас наткнулся на внимательный взгляд.  
— Мастер Кеноби обучал тебя бою на световых мечах. И меч подарил — свой собственный, а нам сказал, что потерял его.

Анакин чуть было не застонал. Как же он умудрился забыть, что законно владеть световым мечом могли только джедаи?

— Всё так, мастер, — склонил Анакин голову. — Но винить мастера Кеноби за это нельзя. Я умолял дать мне меч, чтобы защитить себя и свою семью от таскенских рейдеров, дикого народа, населяющего мою родную планету. Моего сводного брата они уже убили и меня тоже пытались. — Анакин осторожно подбирал слова, не желая лгать больше, чем требовалось. Пока что он говорил правду; разве важно, что Оби-Ван научил его бою на мечах уже после того, как он покинул Татуин? Как говаривал мастер, хорошая ложь может оказаться правдой… с определённой точки зрения.

Он спокойно встретился с Винду взглядом.  
— Пожалуйста, мастер. Куда отправили Оби-Вана? Его жизнь висит на волоске. Больше нам тратить время впустую нельзя.

Винду смерил его задумчивым взглядом, а потом поднялся.  
— Лично ты в спасении участвовать не будешь. Ты же не джедай. Этим займётся Орден. Спасибо, что рассказал нам об этом. Мастер Кеноби ценный член Совета. Я лично возглавлю спасательную операцию. Если… Оби-Ван ещё жив, мы его вернём.

Внутри всё сжалось. От одной только мысли о смерти Оби-Вана… Нет. Он жив, Анакин понял бы, если б это было не так, ведь правда же? Правда?

Он покачал головой.  
— Я хочу — мне нужно — пойти с вашей командой, мастер. — Да он с ума сойдёт, если придётся сидеть дома и ждать, оставаясь в неведении.

Винду вздохнул, строгое выражение несколько смягчилось.  
— Можешь пока остаться в Храме, подождать новостей, — грубовато ответил он, а потом вышел из комнаты.

Анакин глубоко вздохнул. Его прямо трясло, так хотелось броситься вслед за Винду и потребовать немедленно рассказать ему, где Оби-Ван. Можно… устроить бурную истерику, пока ему не уступят и не возьмут в спасательный отряд. Можно просто проследить за ними на корабле.

Но нельзя. Всё это лишь спутает Оби-Вану планы, осложнит его положение. Ведь он жив, ситх его побери, и он ужасно расстроится, когда вернётся и обнаружит, что Анакин всем растрепал про их весьма неджедайскую привязанность.

Оби-Ван вернётся. Обязательно. Надежду терять нельзя. И глупости творить — тоже. А это и есть глупость — считать, что он лучше справится с задачей, чем закончившие обучение рыцари-джедаи. Мастер Винду один из лучших дуэлистов в истории джедаев. Если кто и спасёт Оби-Вана из той передряги, в которую он угодил, так это Винду.

Так что Анакин задушил все порывы, что раздирали его изнутри, и снова закрыл глаза, пытаясь погрузиться в медитацию.

Мастер будет им гордиться.

***

Шесть часов спустя ему принесла еду девчонка-тогрута.

— Спасибо, но есть мне не хочется, — ответил Анакин и отодвинул поднос.

Никакого впечатления на девчонку его голодовка не произвела.   
— Мастер Винду сказал, что до его возвращения ты гость Храма. Гостей кормят. Так что поешь.

Анакин нахмурился, но нехотя принялся за еду. Его зверский обычно аппетит куда-то делся, всё внутри тревожно сжималось. И подступала тошнота.

— А ты правда падаван мастера Кеноби? — спросила девчонка.

Анакин бросил на неё удивлённый взгляд.  
— Кто тебе такое сказал?

Тогрута пожала плечами.  
— Я случайно услышала разговор мастера Йоды с мастером Винду. Тот сказал, что мастер Кеноби негласно тебя обучал. Что тебя видно в Силе, как прошедшего обучение падавана.

Анакин не знал, что и ответить. Но потом он заметил, что тогрута вроде бы… загрустила?

— Тебя это расстроило? — спросил он.

Девчонка печально ему улыбнулась.  
— Немножко. Я надеялась, что мастер Кеноби возьмёт в падаваны меня — мне показалось, что мной он интересовался больше, чем другими юнлингами, но… Раз у него есть ты, мне, наверное, показалось. 

Анакин не сводил с неё глаз. Первой мыслью его стало ожесточённое: «В жизни не позволю мастеру взять настоящего падавана. Оби-Ван мой». 

Но потом из глубин памяти выплыло воспоминание. Девчонка-тогрута… 

— Ты… Асока? — нахмурился Анакин. Он припомнил, как Оби-Ван упоминал как-то с нежностью падавана-тогруту — собственного падавана Анакина в другой жизни. 

Она просияла.   
— Мастер Кеноби рассказывал про меня? 

Глядя в полные надежды, добрые глаза, Анакин ощутил, как враждебность и ревность его испарились почти бесследно. Если она и правда была его падаваном в другой жизни, Оби-Ван проникся к ней нежностью только поэтому, так что о ревности можно забыть. Наверное.

В любом случае, заводиться от этого, когда Оби-Ван…

Анакин закусил губу и пару раз глубоко вздохнул, применяя медитативные приёмы, чтобы успокоиться. Мастер бы им так гордился.

— Про Оби-Вана уже известно что-нибудь?

Она покачала головой, отвела взгляд в сторону.  
— Я всё лишь какой-то там юнлинг. Что я могу знать?

На его недоверчивый взгляд она фыркнула.   
— Ну ладно, кое-что я всё же подслушала, но ничего определённого. По крайней мере он жив. Мастер Винду взял с собой пятерых рыцарей. — Она похлопала Анакина по руке. — Не переживай, мастер Винду вернёт мастера Кеноби. Он великий воин! Вот бы он взял меня в падаваны — было бы круто выучить Ваапад! Но мастер Винду уже целую вечность не брал учеников, так что шансы у меня мизерные…

Асока по-прежнему щебетала что-то про мастеров, которые могут взять её в падаваны, но Анакин слушал только вполуха.

Сила, как же она убивает, эта неизвестность. Может, всё-таки стоило проследить за джедаями. Вдруг он нужен Оби-Вану — нужен именно он, Анакин?

Умом он понимал, что мастер Винду и пятеро обученных рыцарей справятся с задачей гораздо лучше него, но сердце говорило совершенно другое.

По крайней мере Асока неплохо так отвлекала. 

Но спустя час после почти одностороннего разговора ушла и она, и Анакин вновь остался наедине со своими сомнениями и страхами. 

«Пожалуйста, мастер. Только бы с тобой всё было хорошо. Пожалуйста». 

***

Под утро Анакин, вконец измучившись, забылся сном.

А когда очнулся, спросонья не сразу понял, где находится.

— Доброе утро, Анакин. Хотя, вообще-то, сейчас уже день.

Анакин вскинулся. Он всмотрелся в улыбающиеся серо-голубые глаза, и сердце у него сжалось, когда он понял, что снова чувствует родное отражение в Силе. Ему не привиделось. Не приснилось. Оби-Ван жив. И сидит прямо перед ним.

Ну как тут удержаться от широкой улыбки?   
— Оби-Ван! — Он почти уже набросился на мастера и расцеловал с головы до пят, как его остановило предупреждение по связи.

«Родной мой, мы не одни».

Анакин отпрянул — словно дикого зверя дёрнули за поводок. Он сел, повернулся к двери и увидел, что за ним пристально наблюдает зелёный тролль. А, ну да. Это, должно быть, мастер Йода.

— Гм, — хмыкнул тролль. — В Совете ждём мы тебя и мальчика. Объясниться придётся тебе, юный Оби-Ван.

Анакин с Оби-Ваном переглянулись. 

Крифф.

***

Анакин ещё никогда не ценил их связь настолько высоко. По дороге в зал Совета он рассказал по ней Оби-Вану то же, что и Винду, а мастер в общих чертах обрисовал, что случилось с ним самим.

Оби-Ван подозревал, что за его похищением стояли либо Дуку, либо сам Сидиус. Похитители оказались наёмниками и не тронули его даже пальцем, только заперли в комнате, где блокировалась Сила. Несомненно, то была ещё одна проверка, призванная удостовериться, что Бен Кеноби на самом деле не Оби-Ван под прикрытием. Через два дня должно было состояться первое заседание Сепаратистского Совета. Пропусти Бен его, прикрытие рухнуло бы.

«Если бы не ты, джедаи не успели бы меня найти, — сказал Оби-Ван, и его отражение в Силе окутало теплом отражение Анакина. — Ты не стал поступать опрометчиво и обратился за помощью, я так горжусь тобой». 

От похвалы Анакин расцвёл и слегка покраснел. Сила, как же хотелось прикоснуться. Небольшое расстояние между ними сводило его с ума. Они же не виделись многие месяцы, и после этого испытания только и хотелось, что повиснуть на Оби-Ване и не отпускать.

«Тебе попадёт сейчас?» — спросил Анакин через связь, глядя в спину Йоде, парящему впереди на аэрокресле.

«Возможно, — отозвался Оби-Ван. — Мастеру Винду ты хорошо всё объяснил, но Совет, несомненно, задаст нам пару вопросов перед твоим возвращением домой. Усиль щиты, родной мой».

Анакин повиновался и, внутренне собравшись, вошёл в зал Совета.

***

В основном, объяснял всё Оби-Ван.

Оставалось только восхищаться тем, как гладко он мешал правду с ложью, чтобы состряпать убедительную историю того, как он встретил Анакина и почему взялся за его обучение. Он столь искусно добавил деталей в рассказ Анакина, что действия его предстали вполне логичными и здравыми.

Впервые Анакин понял, почему Оби-Вана нарекли тем прозвищем, под которым он приобрёл известность в обеих своих жизнях — Переговорщик.

— Я понимаю, почему ты не рассказал Совету про мальчика, — подал голос мастер Фисто (или как-то так). — Но обучать не члена Ордена как джедая без согласия Совета? Неслыханно. Нужно положить этому конец. Мальчик явно обучен достаточно, чтобы защитить себя, в дальнейших тренировках смысла нет.

По залу пронёсся одобрительный шепоток.

Закусив щёку изнутри, Анакин глубоко вздохнул, стараясь сдержать порыв крикнуть им всем, чтобы не совали нос в чужие дела.

— Тревожит она, такая сильная связь между вами, — произнёс зелёный тролль. — О привязанности говорит она, юный Оби-Ван.

У Анакина ёкнуло сердце. Он искоса глянул на Оби-Вана и увидел, что тот впервые не нашёлся с ответом.

Анакин кашлянул.  
— При всём уважении, мастер Йода, — привлёк он внимание тролля. — Но чем плоха привязанность? Разве джедаи не должны помогать нуждающимся? Как же они помогут, когда не знают, каково это — дорожить кем-то? Ничего плохого в привязанности нет, если не позволять ей затуманивать рассудок.

— Джедаем не рос ты, — нахмурился Йода. — Не понимаешь, о чём говоришь! 

— Мальчишка прав.

Анакин вскинул взгляд на мастера Винду, который пока что произнёс очень мало. По связи стало ясно, что Оби-Ван тоже удивился.

— Скайуокер сохранил хладнокровие, хотя рвался спасать мастера Кеноби, — продолжил Мейс, глядя на Йоду. — Я с ним помедитировал и ощутил, как сильно ему хотелось поучаствовать в спасательный операции, но он послушался меня и остался там, где я велел. Такая дисциплина ума — заслуга мастера Кеноби, а ведь тот мало времени уделял этим тренировкам. Я чувствовал гнев и страх Скайуокера, но тот не позволил им влиять на его решения. Похвально для того, кто не воспитывался в Храме.

От неожиданной похвалы Анакин покраснел. Даже Оби-Ван редко хвалил его дисциплину ума.

Он почувствовал гордость Оби-Вана — а ещё того почему-то разбирал смех.

«Что смешного, мастер?» — спросил он.

«Мейс Винду расхваливает Анакина Скайуокера перед Советом, — ответил Оби-Ван с улыбкой в голосе. — Я и правда в альтернативной вселенной».

Анакин сдержал собственную улыбку.  
— Спасибо, мастер, — слегка поклонился он мастеру Винду. Честно говоря, непонятно, почему другой Анакин недолюбливал коруна, тот казался здесь единственным нормальным джедаем.

— Привязаны слишком они друг к другу, — ответил зелёный тролль. — Допустить нельзя, чтобы юный Оби-Ван продолжал обучать мальчишку.

Анакин едва удержался от едких слов. А уж язык не показать оказалось и того труднее. И всё-таки получилось. Мастер Винду сказал чистую правду: дисциплина ума у него что надо.

— Я согласна, — сказала вдруг женщина-джедай. — Но если мальчик и впрямь обладает такой мощью в Силе, как говорит Оби-Ван, не опасно ли будет предоставить его самому себе?

Йода кивнул и нахмурился.

Анакин тоже сдвинул брови, не понимая, к чему они клонят. Мрачные лица их действовали ему на нервы. Не… убить же они его задумали, правда ведь?

Правда?

Голос мастера Винду прорезал напряжённую тишину:  
— Я возьму его в падаваны. 

И Совет погрузился в хаос.


	9. Chapter 9

Оби-Ван знал, что такое ревность.

Он почувствовал горечь с примесью зависти, когда мастер Джинн объявил, что возьмёт себе другого падавана, а сам и не подумал сказать сперва Оби-Вану, что тот готов стать рыцарем. Были и другие подобные случаи.

Но такой омерзительной, нестерпимой ревности он не знал ещё никогда: всё внутри у него полыхало каждый раз, когда он видел у Анакина падаванскую косичку.

Косичку, которая означала, что он теперь падаван мастера Винду.

Оби-Ван прекрасно сознавал, что такая жажда обладания джедаю не к лицу. У Мейса в учениках Анакин явно расцвёл. В этом мире тот перешёл к жизни падавана гораздо легче: ведь он уже не был маленьким мальчиком, который скучал по маме, он многое знал про обычаи и предания джедаев, преуспевал в медитации, над ним не висел дамоклов меч в виде пророчества об «избранном», и ему не пришлось довольствоваться неопытным мастером, который всё ещё оплакивал собственного наставника.

Не говоря уж о том, что падаваном Мейса Винду Анакин снискал себе уважение и восхищение ровесников — чего не заслужил падаваном вчерашнего рыцаря. Мейс Винду не брал учеников вот уже десять лет, и когда наконец взял — да ещё и семнадцати лет отроду — один этот факт произвёл впечатление сам по себе. Количество мидихлорианов тоже секретом не осталось, и всё это вместе убедило сверстников Анакина, что он далеко не обычный падаван.

Даже интересно, как скоро вспомнят о предречённом избранном. Оби-Ван так старался защитить Анакина от внимания Палпатина, а теперь все его усилия пойдут прахом, что ужасно расстраивало. А всё потому, что Анакин решил отнестись к Мейсу Винду с почтением.

Да, какая уж тут горечь, что вы.

Сила, как-то это совсем уже нездорово. Анакин ведь ему не принадлежит. Да и нет такого закона, по которому выходило, что Оби-Ван Кеноби может быть мастером Анакина Скайуокера в каждой жизни.

Умом Оби-Ван это понимал.

И умом сознавал, что такое наставничество принесёт Анакину колоссальную пользу. Мейс обучит тому, что не смог преподать Оби-Ван. Возьмётся Мейс учить Ваападу или нет, неважно — его агрессивный стиль боя подходил натуре Анакина лучше, чем терпеливый, оборонительный стиль Оби-Вана. Мейс научит обуздывать негативные переживания, не позволяя им столкнуть себя на Тёмную Сторону. Умом Оби-Ван это всё понимал.

Но понимание это ничего не меняло. Его всё равно обуревала ревность и горечь всякий раз, когда он слышал о «падаване мастера Винду».

В довершение всего, за последние семь дней он и не видел Анакина почти. Вскоре после того, как Мейс взял его в падаваны, Оби-Вану пришлось уехать на заседание Сепаратистского Совета, а вернулся он шесть дней спустя. И видел Анакина с тех пор только лишь дважды, и оба раза возле Мейса. Выглядел Анакин… хорошо. Спокойный, собранный, точно учился на джедая с самого детства. Вид его в джедайских робах навеял… сладостно-горьковатые воспоминания, а падаванская стрижка вызвала невольную улыбку, но на этом плюсы закончились. Анакин только лишь поклонился ему, уважительно проговорил «мастер», а потом, ни разу даже не оглянувшись, проследовал за Мейсом — ни дать ни взять примерный падаван.  
Помалкивала даже их связь, заблокированная с обеих сторон, как никогда прежде. Оно и к лучшему, ведь общаться через неё теперь, когда у Анакина возникла ученическая связь с Мейсом, было бы очень рискованно.

И всё равно рана эта жгла неимоверно. Оби-Ван глубоко переживал эту утрату, близкую к горю, что он ощутил на Мустафаре. По крайней мере сейчас Анакин был жив, прекрасно себя чувствовал и оставался на Светлой Стороне.

Но его мальчик ему больше не принадлежал — снова. В другой жизни Анакин предал всё, чему Оби-Ван его учил, и выбрал в наставники Сидиуса. В этой жизни он выбрал Мейса Винду.

А его самого Анакин никогда и не выбирал, так ведь?

Мысль его изводила. Сколько бы он ни медитировал, выпустить в Силу неприглядное чувство не получалось.

Интересно, не так ли переходят на Тёмную Сторону — когда не получается отпустить отрицательные переживания? 

Мысль эта… растревожила.

За жизнь Оби-Ван не раз подходил опасно близко к тому, чтобы потерять себя и переметнуться. Смерть Квай-Гона. Падение и предательство Анакина. Оба раза его охватило всепоглощающее горе. Но после смерти наставника нужно было заботиться об Анакине, а после Мустафара — защитить его сына.

Теперь же не осталось ничего. Ничего, что могло бы сохранить рассудок. Даже временные удачи в Совете Сепаратистов казались бессмысленными, неважными. Да, удалось склонить других лидеров Совета к открытому диалогу с Республикой вместо объявления войны, но радоваться чему-то, когда казалось, что потерял самое дорогое в жизни, было трудно.

Джедаям подобное не пристало. В предыдущей жизни Оби-Ван сумел бы пренебречь личной утратой ради блага Республики, но душа его с тех пор утратила целостность и покрылась шрамами. На бескорыстность уже не хватало сил. Он устал без конца отдавать и лишаться всего, что ему дорого, снова, снова и снова.

Тихий стук в дверь оторвал его от мыслей, что с каждой секундой становились всё мрачнее.

Оби-Ван открыл глаза и удивлённо воззрился на дверь. Внутри у него всё перевернулось, когда он узнал отражение в Силе.

Мгновение спустя он совладал с выражением лица и открыл дверь взмахом руки.

С непривычно неуверенным видом в комнату вошёл Анакин.

— Да, падаван? — бесстрастно спросил Оби-Ван. 

Пытливо в него вглядываясь, Анакин переступил с ноги на ногу.  
— Мастер, я…

— Ты разве не у себя должен быть в такой час? — перебил его Оби-Ван, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно.

Анакин фыркнул.  
— Я же не ребёнок, Оби-Ван.

Оби-Ван окинул его ничего не выражающим взглядом.  
— Для тебя я мастер Кеноби, падаван Скайуокер.

Анакин смотрел на него во все глаза, прямо-таки излучая охватившее его замешательство.  
— Оби-Ван, какого карка?

— Мастер Кеноби, падаван, — снова поправил его Оби-Ван.

Нахмурившись, Анакин изучающе на него посмотрел.  
— Ты на меня злишься.

Оби-Ван сжал губы в тонкую линию.  
— С чего бы мне злиться. Джедаи гнев не испытывают.

— Пуду банты, — возвестил Анакин, а потом подошёл и плюхнулся к нему на колени.

Оби-Ван застыл.  
— Падаван, пожалуйста, слезь с меня.

— Нет, — отрезал Анакин и схватил его за плечи, глядя упрямо и в то же время умоляюще. — Почему ты на меня злишься, мастер? Потому что я согласился стать джедаем? Но с чего вдруг? Если из-за Сидиуса, ты же знаешь, я даже близко не такой слепой дурак, каким был другой Анакин.

Оби-Ван поджал губы.  
— Я не… злюсь.

Анакин фыркнул.  
— Ну да, как же. А банты летают. Так в чём всё-таки дело?

— Слезь с меня, — повторил Оби-Ван. — Тебе пора. Твой мастер, наверное, тебя обыскался.

Анакин прищурился. И, склонив голову набок, внимательно на него посмотрел.  
— Да ты… никак ревнуешь, мастер.

Оби-Ван сердито сверкнул на него глазами.   
— Нет. Можешь быть свободен, падаван. 

Анакин не шелохнулся.  
— И правда ревнуешь, — заявил он. И хохотнул. — К мастеру Винду? Серьёзно? Почему?

Оби-Ван промолчал. Всё равно не сказал бы ничего благоразумного, даже близко.

Улыбка Анакина померкла. Он нахмурился, пожевал губу.  
— Справедливости ради, случись тебе взять падавана, я бы и сам обозлился, так что тут мне всё ясно, но… — Он взял Оби-Вана за руку и сжал её, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Пожалуйста, мастер. Пойми, я согласился стать падаваном мастера Винду, потому что хотел быть ближе к тебе. Мне до смерти надоело видеть тебя раз в три или четыре месяца! Я так больше не могу, понимаешь? И согласился только поэтому, а вовсе не потому, что захотел стать чьим-то другим падаваном. Ты навсегда останешься моим наставником. Никакой зелёный тролль это не изменит.

— Не называй мастера Йоду зелёным троллем, Анакин, — рассеянно упрекнул Оби-Ван, стараясь осмыслить его тираду.

Ему… и в голову не пришло, что Анакин стал падаваном Мейса из-за него. Ничего менять это объяснение не должно было.

Но оно поменяло. 

Сила их сохрани, оно поменяло всё.

— Теперь я наконец получу свой поцелуй? — с кривоватой улыбкой спросил Анакин и запустил другую руку Оби-Вану в волосы. А потом прижался к нему всем телом. — С последнего раза целая вечность уже прошла.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на эти пухлые, красивые губы, что находились так близко к его собственным, и сглотнул. Не стоило. Они же в самом Храме, в конце-то концов. У Анакина ученическая связь не с кем-нибудь, а с самим Мейсом Винду, и тот явно чувствует сильные переживания ученика, как и сам Оби-Ван в предыдущей жизни. Слишком опасно. Не говоря уж о том, что Анакину пока семнадцать — до дня рождения ещё целых пять дней. Не стоило.

Но, Сила, как же хотелось. Хотелось ворваться ему в рот и почувствовать, как он стонет и теряет голову от удовольствия. Хотелось толкнуть Анакина на коврик, развести ему бёдра в стороны и проникнуть в него настолько глубоко, чтобы больше никто и никогда бы их не разлучил. Хотелось слишком много всего, на что у него не было никаких прав.

Оби-Ван позволил себе прикоснуться губами к гладкой щеке. Анакин задрожал и протестующе застонал, пытаясь поймать его губы.

Оби-Ван прерывисто вздохнул и отвернулся.  
— Нельзя, родной мой. Ты падаван. Я мастер-джедай. Если кто-нибудь узнает, меня выгонят из Ордена.

Застонав от досады, Анакин уронил голову ему на плечо.  
— Будто всё против нас.

«Возможно, Сила пытается донести, что это неправильно, что по этому пути идти не следует».

Отогнав тревожную мысль, Оби-Ван обвил Анакина руками и прижал к себе. Обниматься можно. Это всё ещё привязанность, глубокая и запретная, но она хотя бы не аморальна. Можно держать Анакина в объятиях и наслаждаться этим украденным мгновением.

И только им и довольствоваться.

«Насколько тебя хватит? — прошептал голос на задворках сознания. — Ты же всего-навсего человек. Как долго ты сможешь бороться с искушением — бороться с самим собой — пока не поддашься?»

Оби-Ван закрыл глаза, зная ответ. Рано или поздно он решится на недозволенное, и к ситхам мораль да и Мейса Винду тоже.

Так что если хочется претворить свои планы в жизнь до изгнания из Ордена, быть может, с ними придётся поторопиться. Вариант не самый лучший, поскольку не было уверенности в исходе, но выбирать не приходилось.

Он не доверял самому себе.

***

Мейс Винду делил связь с Анакином Скайуокером всего час, когда понял, что падаван вовсе не отличается почтительностью.

А через шесть дней стало ясно, что отсутствие у того подобающего уважения не беспокоит так сильно, как должно было.

Мальчишка дерзил и задирал нос, в этом сомневаться не приходилось, но он также с большим рвением схватывал на лету всё, чему учил Мейс — точнее, всё, чему хотел научиться сам Анакин. Поначалу Мейсу не понравился такой контраст с Депой — падаваном та никогда не оспаривала его решения — но со временем он оценил острый, пытливый ум мальчишки. По правде говоря, от вопросов нового падавана Мейс и сам призадумался над тем, что прежде принимал как должное.

«Мастер, почему джедаи делают вид, что изначальной версии Кодекса не существовало?

Переживания и вместе с тем покой.  
Неведение и вместе с тем знания.  
Страсть и вместе с тем безмятежность.  
Хаос и вместе с тем гармония.  
Смерть и вместе с тем Сила». 

Мейс не знал, что на это ответить, ведь он и сам понимал прежнюю версию джедайского Кодекса лучше, чем новую. Мейс же владел Ваападом, а этой формой двигали переживания, страсть и хаос. «Хаос и вместе с тем гармония» и «переживания и вместе с тем покой» как нельзя лучше описывали форму боя, которую Мейс практиковал несколько десятилетий. В конце концов, Ваапад это скорее состояние ума, чем стиль боя. 

Поэтому сказать Анакину, что старая версия Кодекса неправильна, он не мог. Иначе выставил бы себя настоящим лицемером.

Вместо этого он ответил:  
— Неправильным старый Кодекс назвать нельзя. Но он сложнее. Мало кто из джедаев может ему следовать и при этом не пасть.

Голубые глаза неотрывно на него смотрели.  
— Но у вас же получается, мастер. Научите меня? Пожалуйста?

Мейса тревожило, как сложно было сказать «нет» этим глазам.

Мастер Йода посоветовал отказаться.

«Слишком взрослый уже он, — сказал он Мейсу. — Опасно учить его твоей форме. На Тёмную Сторону может увести она».

Но Мейсу так не казалось. Анакин не так уж и сильно отставал от ровесников. И мечом владел гораздо лучше, чем ожидалось, прекрасно освоив Джем Со и сносно — Соресу и Шиен. Основам учить его не придётся.

Так что он всё же согласился обучить мальчишку Ваападу невзирая на неодобрительные взгляды Йоды, которые тот кидал на них всякий раз, когда видел их тренировки.

Но потом, возможно, неодобрение старого мастера относилось вовсе не к Ваападу, а к решению взять Анакина в падаваны, тем более что объяснить этот порыв у Мейса не получилось.

И он всё ещё сомневался, стоило ли говорить о замеченных им точках уязвимости. Йода ведь и так уже не доверял мальчишке.

Правда заключалась в том, что когда он увидел Анакина Скайуокера в первый раз, то прежде всего обратил внимание на эти самые точки. Он чувствовал, что мальчишка важен — и для Космической Силы, и лично для него, Мейса. Сила не поясняла, станет ли мальчишка врагом или другом — возникло ощущение, что он мог стать и тем, и другим. А ещё он мог обернуться для Ордена либо величайшей опасностью, либо спасителем. Будь Анакин не столь вежлив и собран, Мейс бы с большей вероятностью отвернулся от странного, опасного мальчишки.

Но Анакин не грубил и не терял головы. 

В то мгновение, когда Мейс принял решение и сообщил Совету, что возьмёт мальчишку в падаваны, он ощутил колоссальный сдвиг в Силе, будто стёр намеченную прежде траекторию, будто изменил свой собственный путь.

Весьма любопытно. Он в жизни не чувствовал точки уязвимости такой силы.

Мейс по-прежнему сомневался, правильно ли вообще поступил, но задним числом он себя обычно не критиковал. Он выбрал свой путь, выбрал Анакина Скайуокера в падаваны и собирался сделать из того величайшего джедая всех времён.

Некоторые джедаи считали честолюбие пороком, но только не Мейс Винду. Он стал самым молодым мастером-джедаем в истории Ордена, а к двадцати восьми годам — членом Совета. Его первый падаван уже тоже там заседает. Новый ученик достигнет таких же высот, если не больше. Точки уязвимости вокруг Анакина никуда не делись — мальчишка непременно будет важен — но от них уже не так веяло опасностью.

Эти точки Мейса не беспокоили.

В отличие от точек вокруг мастера Кеноби.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Большое спасибо всем, кто читает перевод, ставит kudos и пишет отзывы, всё это очень мотивирует продолжать работу! ❤️


	10. Chapter 10

День рождения Анакина прошёл гораздо тише, чем ожидалось. И принёс гораздо больше разочарований.

Он целый год с нетерпением ждал этого дня, и теперь, когда тот наконец настал, Анакин чувствовал себя обманутым. Оби-Вана и след простыл, хотя Анакин чувствовал, что мастер на Корусанте. Но потом, чувствовал — это сильно сказано: Оби-Ван его так заблокировал, что Анакин будто в глухую стену бился всякий раз, когда пытался воспользоваться связью.

Даже голозвонок матери не улучшил настроение: Шми не вполне удалось скрыть радость от того, что Анакина взял на попечение другой джедай. Её ликование привело его в дурное расположение духа. Как бы мама ни уверяла, что ничего не имеет против его привязанности, она явно лукавила, если чувствовала облегчение теперь, когда Оби-Ван утратил над ним власть — когда та перешла к другому.

От этой мысли Анакин фыркнул. И явное облегчение матери, и ревность Оби-Вана к наставнику казались такой нелепицей. Неужели только он один понимал, что мастер Винду никогда не станет ему дороже Оби-Вана?

Он безмерно уважал своего мастера-джедая и даже восхищался им, но чувства эти меркли в сравнении с теми, что он испытывал к Оби-Вану. Анакин нуждался в нём всем своим существом: хотелось, чтобы он окружил вниманием, неотрывно смотрел, прикасался, заботился, обнимал, целовал, прижимался всем телом сверху…

Анакин вздрогнул и отогнал эту мысль подальше. Сейчас об этом думать нельзя. Мастер Винду вот-вот вернётся с наспех собранного заседания Сената. К счастью, невозмутимости мастер Винду никогда не требовал — он учил использовать переживания, не позволяя им использовать себя. Справедливости ради, пока что особых высот Анакин не достиг, но к его облегчению, эти скромные успехи Мейса не разочаровали.

А впечатлить его хотелось. Корун ему нравился. За внешней суровостью скрывался прекрасный наставник. Который и впрямь понимал, как тяжело порой обуздать свой нрав. И мог научить тому, в чём Оби-Ван ориентировался не до конца. Такие мысли казались предательством и вызывали чувство вины, но отрицать очевидное нельзя: среди джедаев Мейс Винду, пожалуй, понимал его лучше всех.

А ведь в другой жизни наставник и вовсе его недолюбливал, что сбивало с толку и немного расстраивало. Анакин спросил бы себя, как такое возможно, вот только он знал, что зачастую основой отношений служит первое впечатление. Если в другой жизни мастер Винду видел только необученного мальчишку-раба, чья сила хлестала через край, а переживания чересчур стремительно сменяли друг друга, как тут не проявить настороженность. Мейс Винду знал не понаслышке, как тяжело унять подобный гнев; он усомнился бы, что другому Анакину такая задача по плечу.

Анакину стало казаться, что двойнику и впрямь совсем не повезло.

От размышлений отвлекла открывшаяся дверь. Он поднял взгляд на вошедшего мастера Винду.

Приветствие замерло у Анакина на губах, когда он увидел, какое у наставника мрачное, задумчивое выражение лица.  
— Мастер? Случилось что?

Обращение это уже не казалось странным. Он узнал, что в разной обстановке одно и то же можно истолковать совершенно по-разному. В рабстве слово «мастер» вызывало беспомощный гнев, ненависть и отвращение. С Оби-Ваном же оно звучало как ласковое прозвище, означавшее родного, нужного, желанного человека — все три понятия разом. С мастером Винду же слово звучало, как и полагается, — уважительным обращением.

— Ты разве не видел новости, падаван? — Винду прошёл на кухню и налил себе выпить.

Анакин нахмурился. Сказать по правде, он всё утро дулся и новости проверить не удосужился.  
— Вы о чём, мастер?

— Сам посмотри. Весть разлетелась по всему Голонету.

Анакин потянулся к планшету и заглянул в Голонет. И, хлопая глазами, уставился на заголовки.

КАНЦЛЕРА ОБВИНИЛИ В ИЗМЕНЕ

ОБНАРУЖЕНА ГОЛОЗАПИСЬ, В КОТОРОЙ ГРАФ ДУКУ БЕСЕДУЕТ С ПОМОЩНИКОМ И УПОМИНАЕТ, ЧТО КАНЦЛЕР ПОДДЕРЖИВАЕТ СЕПАРАТИСТОВ

ПАЛПАТИН ОТРИЦАЕТ СВОЮ ПРИЧАСТНОСТЬ И ПРИЗЫВАЕТ СЕНАТ НЕ ВЕРИТЬ ЗЛОБНОЙ КЛЕВЕТЕ

— Что за карк? — протянул Анакин, и разум его лихорадочно заработал. Для подобных событий ещё слишком рано. Насколько он знал, Оби-Ван планировал пустить этот козырь в ход, только если получится поймать Палпатина на горячем. Чем эта голозапись, в которой Дуку лишь намекнул на поддержку канцлера, точно не была.

Почему Оби-Ван решился на этот шаг? Захотел пошатнуть веру Республики в Палпатина, чтобы Сенат не дал тому слишком много власти, о чём уже шептались и довольно давно? Или захотел подорвать положение Дуку в Совете Сепаратистов? А может, испортить отношения Дуку с Сидиусом? Или всё это сразу?

— Вот и я о чём, — мрачно отозвался мастер Винду. — Голова идёт кругом.

Анакин пробежался глазами по статейкам.  
— Тут говорится, большинство сенаторов верит, что Палпатина оболгали, что это сепаратисты под него копают.

Мастер Винду поджал губы и промолчал.

Анакин внимательно на него посмотрел.  
— А вы что думаете, мастер?

Мейс хмуро смотрел в свой бокал.  
— Слова канцлера имеют смысл. Вполне логично, что сепаратисты хотят ослабить Республику.

Анакин закусил щёку изнутри. Он помедлил, а потом всё-таки произнёс:  
— А вдруг нет?

Мастер Винду поднял на него взгляд.  
— Ты ведь на измену намекаешь, падаван.

Анакин фыркнул.  
— Вы тоже об этом думаете. А вдруг Палпатин и правда тайком поддерживает Сепаратистов? Вдруг он и впрямь хочет развязать войну?

Мастер Винду окинул его странным взглядом.  
— Зачем ему это? — спросил он с нечитаемым выражением лица.

Анакин пожал плечами и опустил взгляд на руки. Жалко всё же, что Оби-Ван так и не открылся мастеру Винду.  
— Не знаю даже. Но мне кажется, проверить не помешало бы. А ещё, наверно, не стоит посвящать Палпатина в наши планы.

— Лжёшь ведь.

Анакин застыл. А потом медленно поднял взгляд.  
— Мастер?

Тот пристально смотрел на него испытующим взглядом.  
— Лжёшь, я чувствую. Ты знаешь больше, чем говоришь, падаван.

Анакин вспыхнул. Порой он забывал про ученическую связь, что возникла у него с мастером Винду. Хоть она и не была столь крепка, как его узы с Оби-Ваном, это вовсе не значило, что наставник не чувствовал через неё его переживания.

Крифф.

Мысли взметнулись в голове бешеным вихрем, и внутри у него всё сжалось, когда он понял, что предаст чьё-либо доверие в любом случае. Поступать так с Оби-Ваном не хотелось, но… тот решил со всем справляться без посторонней помощи, с чем Анакин согласиться никак не мог. Сколько бы опыта Оби-Ван ни набрался, он же всего лишь один человек. И вовсе не обязан действовать в одиночку, попутно рискуя жизнью, здоровьем и рассудком. Анакин за него беспокоился.

— Мастер, — начал Анакин и провёл по губам языком. — Я бы вам рассказал, да секрет не мой.

Мгновение Мейс пристально на него смотрел с непроницаемым выражением лица.  
— Уж не мастер ли Кеноби что-нибудь скрывает?

Когда Анакин не стал отпираться, Мейс стиснул пальцами переносицу.  
— Падаван, немедленно расскажи мне всё. Сейчас же. 

Анакин сжал губы.  
— Пообещаете не сердиться на Оби-Вана, мастер? 

Мастер Винду сузил глаза.  
— Для тебя Оби-Ван — Мастер Кеноби и никак иначе, падаван. Я понимаю, раньше вы были на короткой ноге, но теперь ты падаван, а он член Совета. Подобная фамильярность между вами недопустима. 

Анакин едва не рассмеялся. Рассказать бы, как самозабвенно Оби-Ван его целовал — и не раз.

— Я понял, мастер, — отозвался Анакин. — Так вы пообещаете, что мастеру Кеноби не попадёт за то, что я вам сейчас расскажу?

Мейс устало на него посмотрел.  
— Начало уже не слишком обнадёживающее, падаван.

— Пообещайте, — продолжал настаивать Анакин, пристально глядя ему в глаза. — Я знаю, что вы человек слова, мастер. Мне хочется открыться вам, но при этом не навредить человеку, который… спас меня из рабства. — «Который значит для меня всё».

Мастер Винду стиснул зубы.  
— Я постараюсь проявить больше понимания, но такое обещание дать не могу, ведь я же не знаю, что именно натворил Оби-Ван.

Анакин вздохнул, зная, что большего уже не добьётся.

— Я не всё вам рассказал о том, как встретил Об… мастера Кеноби, — начал он.

***

Оби-Ван только-только вернулся к себе, когда в дверь нетерпеливо постучали.

И желая увидеть Анакина, и опасаясь этой встречи, Оби-Ван отпер дверь.

Гостем оказался не Анакин.

А его наставник.

— Мастер Винду, — поприветствовал Оби-Ван бесстрастным — как хотелось бы верить — тоном.

Мейс прошёл мимо него в комнату.  
— Закрой дверь, Оби-Ван.

«Оби-Ван». Значит, Мейс здесь по личному делу.

Оби-Ван закрыл дверь и повернулся.  
— Что-нибудь случилось, мастер? — К нему Мейс мог обращаться по имени, но сам оставался членом Совета на двадцать лет его старше. В конце концов, выше стоял только Йода.

— Мой падаван мне только что всё рассказал, — сообщил Мейс.

Слова «мой падаван» неприятно кольнули, но Оби-Ван оставил укол без внимания и ответил непонимающим взглядом.  
— Мастер?

Мейс скрестил руки на груди и припечатал его недовольным взглядом.  
— Он рассказал мне про твоё… перемещение во времени.

Отогнав острую боль от предательства, Оби-Ван сумел-таки произнести:  
— Ясно.

Мейс поднял брови.  
— Хотя слова Анакина не слишком меня удивили. Я давно подозревал, что с тобой не всё ладно, Оби-Ван. Ты уже давненько меня беспокоил.

— Чем именно? — ровным тоном спросил Оби-Ван.

Мейс нахмурился и посмотрел на него изучающим взглядом.  
— Можешь открыться мне, Оби-Ван. Ведь я же не обратился в Совет, а пришёл поговорить с тобой лично вовсе не просто так. — Он скривился. — Ну и ещё я пообещал падавану, что из-за его признания тебе ничего не будет.

Его усталое выражение лица едва не вызвало у Оби-Вана улыбку. Похоже, мастер Винду тоже не устоял перед уникальным обаянием Анакина — и не очень-то этому радовался.

Мейс вздохнул, стиснул пальцами переносицу.  
— Если он и правда был твоим падаваном в другой жизни, ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Оби-Ван фыркнул.  
— Меня много раз упрекали в чрезмерной мягкости — и не кто иной, как вы, мастер.

Усталость проступила в лице Мейса ещё отчётливее — хотя, казалось бы, куда уж сильнее?  
— Пришлось пересмотреть свои взгляды. — Он кашлянул. — В любом случае, я весь внимание, и мне нужна только правда, Оби-Ван.

— Даже не знаю, что вы хотите от меня услышать, мастер, — осторожно начал Оби-Ван. — Похоже, наш падаван вам всё уже рассказал. — Судя по прищуру Мейса, бесстрастный тон выдержать до конца ему всё же не удалось.

— Анакин просто пересказал мне то, чем с ним поделился ты, — ответил Мейс. — И мне что-то подсказывает, что полностью ребёнку ты не доверился.

Доводы Мейс привёл разумные — вот только неполные, ведь он же не знал, насколько глубокая их привязанность. Да и откуда ему знать, что Оби-Ван у Анакина… как там выразилась его коллега? Да, точно — под каблуком. И ведь не такое уж и неточное описание.

— Я от Анакина ничего не скрыл, — отозвался Оби-Ван, избегая смотреть Мейсу в глаза. — Да, в детстве всей правды про Дарта Вейдера он не узнал, но пару лет назад Анакин почувствовал, что часть истины я от него утаиваю, и мне пришлось признаться, что он стал Лордом Ситхов в другой жизни.

Меж бровей у Мейса залегла глубокая морщина.  
— Я чувствовал вокруг мальчишки точки уязвимости с самой первой встречи, неудивительно, что в других обстоятельствах он стал адептом Тёмной Стороны. — Он бросил на Оби-Вана гневный взгляд. — Удивительно другое: джедай, которому я безоговорочно доверял, скрывал от нас, что Канцлер Республики, как выяснилось, ситх.

Оби-Ван опустил голову. Сказать по правде, решение никому ничего не рассказывать далось ему нелегко. Он подумывал посвятить в свои планы хотя бы мастера Йоду и мастера Винду, но те вряд ли бы одобрили его замысел. И вряд ли бы вообще восприняли всерьёз вчерашнего падавана, только-только посвящённого в рыцари, которым он был, когда впервые пришёл в себя в этом времени. Не говоря уж о том, что вряд ли бы они вообще ему поверили.

— При всём уважении, мастер. — Оби-Ван поднял взгляд и решительно посмотрел Мейсу в глаза. — Но неужели бы вы мне тогда поверили, расскажи я не только о возвращении ситхов, но и о жизни в мире, в котором не осталось ни Республики, ни джедаев? Вы бы потребовали доказательств. В лучшем случае, взялись бы за расследование, чем неизбежно привлекли бы внимание Сидиуса и разрушили мои планы. Теперь вы верите нам только потому, что чувствуете через связь с Анакином правдивость его слов, а ещё вы знаете и уважаете меня гораздо больше, чем десять лет назад.

Довольным Мейс по-прежнему не выглядел, но нехотя кивнул.  
— Пожалуй, ты прав, — признал он со вздохом. А потом присел на диван и пристально на него посмотрел. — Что ж. Я принимаю твоё объяснение, но отныне жду только полной откровенности. А теперь рассказывай.

Оби-Ван склонил голову, ощутив укол стыда и вины. Полностью откровенным с Мейсом он не будет никогда.

Расскажи он ему об истинной природе своих чувств к падавану, которому едва исполнилось восемнадцать, хорошее мнение Мейса об Оби-Ване испарилось бы без следа.

***

Оби-Ван закрыл дверь за мастером Винду только лишь два часа спустя. И прислонился к ней, чувствуя изнеможение и опустошение после разговора о событиях предыдущей жизни. Но нельзя отрицать и некоторое облегчение, охватившее его, когда он разделил бремя спасения всей галактики с другим джедаем.

Теперь, когда в планы посвящён Мейс Винду, их придётся скорректировать, но многое станет гораздо проще. Быть может, Анакин поступил правильно, рассказав Мейсу правду.

К нему вдруг постучали, и Оби-Ван напрягся. Он повернулся и с бешено колотящимся сердцем уставился на дверь.

Открывать её не стоило.

Нужно отдалиться от Анакина, ведь теперь Оби-Ван будет работать бок о бок с его наставником. Страсть к мальчишке попирала все приличия. Узнай Мейс, что Оби-Ван хочет его падавана в самом примитивном смысле этого слова, убийства было бы не избежать. 

И всё же рука его будто сама собой потянулась открыть дверь.

За ней стоял Анакин — с видом и дерзким, и виноватым, и полным радостного предвкушения. Он вошёл и закрыл за собой дверь.  
— Пока ты не начал распинать меня за правду, что я рассказал мастеру Винду, не забывай: у меня сегодня день рождения.

Оби-Ван изогнул бровь.  
— Неужели? — спокойно переспросил он. — Я и позабыл совсем во всей этой суматохе.

Анакин ожёг его сердитым взглядом и приблизился на шаг.  
— Теперь мне восемнадцать, Оби-Ван, — сказал он.

Оби-Ван скрестил руки на груди.  
— И, падаван Скайуокер?

Анакин недоверчиво воззрился на него.  
— Нельзя так. Ты же обещал!

Оби-Ван устало на него посмотрел.  
— Я пообещал, что мы это обсудим. А теперь говорю тебе: я член Совета, а ты падаван, едва достигший совершеннолетия, любые… отношения между нами под запретом. Я бы злоупотребил своей властью.

Ярость Анакина, словно буря, налетела на него в Силе.  
— Нельзя так со мной! — Голубые глаза переполнились злыми слезами, лицо раскраснелось.

Стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как эти слёзы бередили ему душу, Оби-Ван сказал:  
— Твоя реакция только лишь подтверждает, насколько юн ты ещё, Анакин. Больше мы это обсуждать не будем…

Анакин упал перед ним на колени и с треском рвущейся ткани сдёрнул с него штаны.

У Оби-Вана округлились глаза.  
— Прекрати сейчас же. Встань! Это приказ… — Последние слова он уже прошептал, когда Анакин обнял губами его быстро твердеющий член. — Анакин, перестань.

Но тот не перестал. Его тёплый, влажный рот идеально обхватывал член, пока Анакин яростно ему отсасывал. Оби-Ван никогда бы не подумал, что эту ласку можно навязывать так агрессивно, но Анакин как-то ухитрялся. Весь член во рту у него не помещался, но он не останавливался, так и скользил по нему вверх и вниз, гневно глядя голубыми глазами.

Оби-Ван лишь оцепенело смотрел на него, и все протесты так и застряли у него в горле, пока он смотрел, как его Анакин — мальчик, которого он некогда воспитал, — сосёт ему член, да так, будто бы без него умрёт, неумело и бесстыдно, но усердно. Так возбуждать эта ласка не должна. Но она возбуждала. И, Сила им помоги, возбуждала невероятно.

Оби-Ван знал, что надо бы прекратить, но всё стоял, точно парализованный, и все его чувства сосредоточились на собственном члене и влажных восхитительных губах Анакина вокруг него.

И когда Оби-Ван всё же сдвинулся с места, он вовсе не оттолкнул Анакина. А вдруг обнаружил, что толкается тому в рот, а пальцами сжимает падаванскую косичку. Та должна была напомнить, насколько это всё неправильно, но отчего-то не напомнила. Только о том, что такую же косичку Анакин носил, когда был его падаваном. Мысли спутались, воспоминания о двух Анакинах смешались, от любви к первому — платонической, братской — только усиливался вихрь желания ко второму.

Анакин одобрительно застонал, когда Оби-Ван, сражённый собственным желанием, начал вбиваться ему в рот. Мальчишка прекратил насаживаться сам и просто расслабился, позволил Оби-Вану завладеть своим ртом и делать с ним, что душе угодно. Эта восхитительная покорность затронула в Оби-Ване нечто примитивное, и он стиснул косичку Анакина в кулаке и принялся вбиваться всё быстрее и сильнее.

В тот миг его не волновало, насколько неправильна эта ласка, или насколько выше его положение, или насколько он старше. Не волновало и то, что мальчик заслуживал лучшего, а вовсе не человека, чья душа необратимо загублена всем пережитым. И уж точно не волновало, что его вышвырнут из Ордена, если кто-нибудь узнает…

Волновал один только Анакин, и годы любви и желания наконец прорвались наружу, когда Оби-Ван завладел его ртом. Он жадно всматривался в любимое лицо, глядя как его покрасневший, блестящий от слюны член растягивает эти красивые губы. Непристойное зрелище. В глубине души он по-прежнему считал, что это неправильно — трахать в рот мальчишку, которому когда-то заменил отца — но, как ни странно, и правильно тоже, будто губы Анакина — и его самого — создали лично для него, Оби-Вана Кеноби.

Ни один джедай не смел и помыслить о таком. Но совладать с собой Оби-Ван не мог. Не мог не представлять, что получил бы это и в прошлой жизни, не отстраняйся он так от падавана и поощряя его привязанность к себе. И Анакина не украли бы у него, сперва сенатор Амидала, а потом Дарт Сидиус.

Думать о таком джедаям не дозволялось. Но и трахать падавана вдвое моложе не дозволялось тоже, а Оби-Ван как раз этим и занимался. Он крепко зажмурился, вбиваясь в это важное тепло, и член его раз за разом упирался Анакину в горло, пока тот не сменил угол и не вобрал его глубоко, сжимая стенки. Наслаждение стало таким острым, что Оби-Ван застонал, низко и почти болезненно, и излился глубоко Анакину в горло.

Сила.

Когда к нему вернулась способность связно мыслить, он открыл глаза и обнаружил, что Анакин всё ещё водит губами по его сверхчувствительному члену и быстрыми, отчаянными движениями поглаживает собственный.

Оби-Ван мгновение смотрел на него, а потом рука его будто само собой потянулась к стриженым волосам и погладила.  
— Хороший мальчик.

Анакин застонал и кончил себе в ладонь, и наслаждение его волна за волной прокатилось по связи.

Оставалось только надеяться, что волны эти не почувствовал Мейс.

— Он не придаст этому значения, — хрипло произнёс Анакин, и его удовлетворённое выражение сменилось весёлым. — Он знает, какой я озабоченный. Я так часто дрочу, что мастер Винду уже привык.

Оби-Ван устало на него посмотрел.

Анакин ответил широкой улыбкой и выглядел при этом таким счастливым, довольным и милым, что хотелось его поглотить.

— Больше это не повторится. — Оби-Ван закрыл глаза и попытался выпустить переживания и желания в Силу. Не вышло. — Мы оступились, Анакин. Больше это не повторится.

Анакин поднялся.

И провёл ему мягкими губами по щетинистой линии подбородка.  
— Самообман джедаю не к лицу, — подразнил он шёпотом и прикусил Оби-Вану мочку уха. — Ты же знаешь, что я прав. Мы друг другу слишком нужны. Это обязательно повторится. И ещё, и ещё, и ещё раз. И мы оба это знаем.

Коснувшись безучастных губ Оби-Вана в кратком, но жадном поцелуе, Анакин ушёл.

Оби-Ван открыл глаза в пустой комнате.

Губы покалывало, а руки он по-прежнему стискивал в кулаки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Большое спасибо всем, кто читает перевод и пишет отзывы! Подчас только слова поддержки и вдохновляют продолжать работу! ❤️


	11. Chapter 11

— Твой замысел плох тем, — начал Мейс, — что мы не знаем, чего ждать от Палпатина, хотя из-за недавнего скандала он точно поспешит перейти к активным действиям. Хотелось бы разработать план получше. 

Оби-Ван кивнул, его безмятежное лицо не выдавало ни один порыв души.   
— Ваша правда, мастер, но я установил слежку за Дуку. Свяжись Палпатин с ним, чтобы отчитать за утечку, мы об этом узнаем. И это послужит ещё одним доказательством их сотрудничества. 

Стоявший у окна Анакин вздохнул, раздражение его ясно читалось в Силе.   
— Как же глупо всё-таки, что нельзя просто взять и арестовать Палпатина за то, что он ситх. Почему нет такого закона? 

Мейс смерил падавана взглядом. Его по-прежнему не слишком радовало, что на этом собрании не обошлось без Анакина, но тот ухитрился убедить его, что три головы лучше двух.

Мейс прекрасно сознавал, что слишком уж потакает нахальному мальчишке, но, к несчастью, знать о проблеме и суметь её решить далеко не одно и то же.

— Современные законы были написаны, когда считалось, что ситхов уже не осталось, — ответил Оби-Ван, опередив Мейса. — Нечувствительные к Силе даже не поймут, что означает слово «ситх». Если мы просто возьмём под стражу Верховного Канцлера Республики только лишь на том основании, что он какой-то там «ситх», он вправе будет обвинить нас в измене, и симпатии народа окажутся на его стороне.

— Можно просто его убить, — проворчал Анакин.

— Падаван, — резко одёрнул его Мейс и понял вдруг, что Оби-Ван произнёс то же самое вместе с ним.

Они уставились друг на друга.

На лице Оби-Вана отразилось смущение — и что-то ещё.

Мейс прищурился, но решил всё внимание сосредоточить на Анакине. Пока что.

— Хоть твоё предложение и не лишено достоинств, джедаи так не поступают, падаван, — сказал ему Мейс. — Мы не убийцы.

Анакин скорчил гримасу.  
— Да знаю я, мастер, — ответил он упрямо. — Но иногда стоит сделать исключение. Разве ситх во главе Республики не тянет на исключение?

В глубине души Мейс признавал правоту падавана, но озвучивать своё согласие при мастере Кеноби ему не хотелось.

По правде говоря, при всём уважении к нему в Ордене, Мейс прекрасно сознавал собственные недостатки. Идеальным джедаем он не станет никогда. Никогда не будет невозмутимым и непредвзятым. Хоть он и держал порывы души в крепкой узде, их было слишком много. Полного спокойствия, что легко давалось таким джедаям, как Оби-Ван, ему самому не достичь никогда.

— Мастер Винду прав, Анакин, — вздохнул Оби-Ван. — Да и потом, убить канцлера, не привлекая к себе внимания, практически невозможно — добавил он, будто и впрямь много над этим размышлял.

Мейс смотрел на него во все глаза. Возможно, он всё же ошибался, считая Оби-Вана идеальным джедаем.

Справедливости ради, нельзя отрицать, что эта идея — просто взять и убить Сидиуса — казалась невероятно заманчивой. Но Оби-Ван прав: провернуть это будет практически невозможно, ведь Палпатина всюду сопровождала огромная свита стражников, помощников и слуг. Случись кому-нибудь увидеть, как они убивают канцлера, репутация джедаев рухнет. 

Нет, это вовсе не выход.

Им нужны доказательства, неоспоримые доказательства преступлений Палпатина, только тогда его можно будет арестовать.

— Ты сказал, что установил за Дуку слежку, — заговорил Мейс, глядя на Оби-Вана. — Насколько ты в ней уверен? Дроидов легко обмануть.

— За ним следит не дроид, а чувствительная к Силе, и притом весьма умелая, — ответил Оби-Ван. — От Вентресс Дуку не ускользнёт. Слежка — её специальность.

Мейс напрягся.  
— Вентресс? Охотница за головами? Она же адепт Тёмной Стороны! Ты с ума сошёл, Оби-Ван? Она же предаст тебя.

— Не предаст, — спокойно ответил Оби-Ван.

Мейс фыркнул.  
— Охотники за головами думают только о деньгах.

— Безусловно, — ответил Оби-Ван, склонив голову набок. — Именно поэтому она останется верна мне.

Мейс удивлённо воззрился на него.  
— Не подкупил же ты её, в самом-то деле.

Оби-Ван даже виноватым ничуть не выглядел, спокойно посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Я знаю, что джедаи так не поступают, но нужда заставляет.

Мейс спросил себя, знает ли вообще этого человека. Он-то всегда считал Оби-Вана одним из лучших джедаев своего поколения, если не лучшим. И порой даже завидовал его способности в любой обстановке оставаться невозмутимым.

Теперь же Мейс впервые спросил себя: быть может, хладнокровие Оби-Вана скорее следствие его прагматичности и расчетливости, чем безмятежности? 

— Мастер прав, — встрял Анакин. — В этом случае цель оправдывает средства.

На мгновение ответ озадачил, а потом Мейс понял, что Анакин назвал мастером Оби-Вана.

Не обращая внимания на укол непонятного чувства, Мейс перевёл взгляд с ученика на Оби-Вана.

Тот на слова Анакина не откликнулся вообще, и взгляд его не выдал ни единого чувства.

А вот взгляд Анакина выдал и ещё как. Его переполняла… беззаветная преданность.

Мейс постарался не нахмуриться. Такая привязанность вполне естественна, ведь Оби-Ван освободил Анакина из рабства и спас его от таскенов. Мальчишка почти восемнадцать лет жил обычным человеком, разве можно от него ожидать, что он не станет привязываться? Главное, что Анакин доказал свою способность вести себя рационально, даже когда дорогому человеку грозит опасность. Не забудет же он свои старые привязанности только потому, что пошёл в ученики к джедаю.

Полностью безучастным Мейс всё равно не остался.

А ещё нельзя отрицать, что ему… не нравилось, когда его же падаван называл при нём другого джедая «мастер». Анакин должен называть Оби-Вана «мастер Кеноби» — хотя бы в присутствии настоящего наставника.

Вытолкнув недовольство в Силу, Мейс сказал лишь:  
— Возможно. В любом случае, на одну осечку Дуку полагаться нельзя. После утечки они с Палпатином будут осторожны, как никогда, и ждать нам, пожалуй, придётся долго, а ведь вовсе не факт, что время у нас будет. — Он взглянул на Оби-Вана. — Да, пока что тебе удавалось расстраивать планы Сидиуса и Дуку, и ты не дал им развязать войну, но ситхи коварны, обычно у них масса запасных планов.

Оби-Ван кивнул и нахмурился.  
— Что будем делать?

Мейс вздохнул.  
— Я подумывал уничтожить центр клонирования на Камино, но как-то это… бесчеловечно.

Оби-Ван согласно кивнул. Анакин скорчил гримасу, но кивнул тоже.

— Предлагаю другой план. План, который сорвёт маску с Сидиуса. — Мейс помедлил. Сказать по правде, замысел не очень-то ему нравился, но выбирать не приходилось. — Ситхи жаждут власти. Узнай Сидиус о том, сколько у Анакина мидихлорианов, он не устоит перед искушением заполучить его в ученики, особенно если пустить слух о том, что Анакин избранный…

— Нет, — отрезал Оби-Ван. — Об этом и речи быть не может.

Мейса так поразила эта вспышка ярости от обычно спокойного мастера-джедая, что он не сразу пришёл в себя.

А когда всё же пришёл, то гневно сузил глаза.  
— Мастер Кеноби, вы забываетесь. Это не вам решать. Анакин не ваш падаван. А мой.

Оби-Ван крепко стиснул зубы. Гнев и страх он выпустил в Силу столь неловко, точно был неопытным падаваном, а не прекрасно обученным мастером, что не укрылось от внимания Мейса.

— Я не против побыть приманкой, — нарушил Анакин напряжённую тишину. Голос его смягчился: — Я не боюсь, мастер.

К кому он обращался, сомневаться не приходилось. Поджав губы, Мейс отвёл взгляд. Гнев и горечь он в Силу не выпустил, а глубоко запрятал в своём подсознании, чтобы воспользоваться ими позже. Ваапад требовал отрицательных переживаний всё-таки.

— На том и порешим, — сказал Мейс. — Я пущу такой слух. — Он сдержанно кивнул Кеноби и ещё более сдержанно — Анакину и направился к выходу.

— Да пребудет с вами Сила, мастер, — обратился к нему Анакин, когда Мейс положил ладонь на ручку двери.

На душе стало немного легче.  
— И с тобой, падаван.

***

«Да пребудет с вами Сила, мастер».

Сколько раз падаван говорил ему это на прощание? И не сосчитаешь.

Он и перед падением сказал Оби-Вану именно это, чем оставил о себе последнее хорошее воспоминание в предыдущей жизни.

Нельзя отрицать, что… услышать от Анакина эти слова, обращённые к кому-то другому, было ужасно неприятно.

— Мне кажется, я его обидел, — поморщился Анакин. — А ведь я и не думал называть тебя так при нём. Мастер Винду же не тупой. Он явно понял, что я по-прежнему считаю тебя своим наставником, а не просто каким-то там мастером-джедаем.

Оби-Ван вгляделся в его хмурое лицо и вдруг с нежностью осознал, что в этой жизни Анакин гораздо более чуткий и внимательный к чувствам других людей. Падаван Оби-Вана и не заметил бы, что ненамеренно нанёс обиду небрежно брошенными словами. Анакин рос свободным, вдали от рабства на Татуине и правил Храма, и, как видно, стал от этого только лучше.

Оби-Ван порадовался, что его вмешательство в жизнь Анакина принесло и пользу тоже. Ведь в последнее время казалось, что все его старания пропали даром: Анакин всё равно учится на джедая и скоро станет известен, как избранный, чем снова привлечёт внимание Палпатина. Как тут не подумать, что все усилия потрачены впустую.

— Мастер? — Анакин подошёл к нему и взял его за руку. Голубые глаза всмотрелись в него. — Знаю, ты переживаешь, но я буду осторожен, обещаю.

Оби-Ван неотрывно смотрел на любимое, родное лицо и не мог подобрать слов. Как объяснить, что от одной только мысли о Сидиусе рядом с Анакином становилось тошно от неизъяснимого ужаса?

В прошлый раз Сидиус украл у него верность Анакина с такой лёгкостью, что она испугала. Перед отлётом на Утапау Анакин казался добрым и верным, как и всегда; Оби-Ван в жизни бы не поверил, что к его возвращению тот превратится в массового убийцу. Такая перемена не укладывалась в голове — как и мысль о предательстве.

Но если Сидиусу удалось сманить на свою сторону бывшего падавана, что ему помешает сманить и этого Анакина тоже?

Умом Оби-Ван понимал, что обстоятельства сложились по-разному. Анакин знал, что Сидиус за чудовище, знал, что ему нельзя доверять. Но здравые рассуждения не могли повлиять на чувства.

— Оби-Ван?

Только увидев у Анакина на лице болезненную гримасу, Оби-Ван понял, что слишком сильно сжимает ему ладонь. Он ослабил хватку, но руку не отпустил.

Не смог.

В тот миг не имело ни малейшего значения, что последние пару дней он не просто так боялся Анакина, как огня. Не имело значения, что он преисполнился решимости держаться от Анакина подальше.

Оби-Ван не мог его отпустить — как умирающий от голода цепляется за еду, будто её вот-вот отнимут.

Он приблизился вплотную, притянул лицо Анакина к себе и крепко его поцеловал. Тот застонал в ответ слишком громко — кто угодно мог услышать — ну и ладно, Оби-Ван всё никак не мог остановиться, всё жадно, ревниво его целовал, разум затуманивало желание, а возбуждённое тело томилось жаждой, столь всепоглощающей, что хотелось проникнуть в мальчишку и никогда из него не вылезать.

Когда он всё же позволил Анакину глотнуть немного воздуха, то вгляделся в его раскрасневшееся любимое лицо, уже отчаянно по нему скучая.  
— Хочу, чтобы Сидиус держался от тебя подальше.

Анакин вздохнул и, притянув Оби-Вана к себе, обнял его неподвижное тело.  
— Ты меня не потеряешь, — тихо сказал он. — Нелогично ведь ведёшь себя.

Оби-Ван и сам это знал.

Но с тех самых пор, когда Анакина снова приняли в Орден, к Оби-Вану вернулись старые кошмары.

Кошмары, в которых жёлтые глаза смотрели на него с гневом и ненавистью, как на предателя, и мальчишка, которого он некогда воспитал, горел заживо и кричал ему: «НЕНАВИЖУ!»

Кошмары, наполненные пламенем, болью и безутешным горем. 

Кошмары, от которых он вскакивал посреди ночи, от которых щемило сердце и блестели от слёз глаза.

— Я здесь, — говорил ему Анакин, гладя его по волосам. — Я здесь, мастер. И никогда тебя не оставлю.

Оби-Ван обвил его руками и крепко притиснул к себе. А потом зарылся лицом Анакину в шею и вдохнул его запах.

И ещё, и ещё раз.

«Больше он тебя не отнимет». 

«Я ему не позволю».


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Анакин лавирует между Палпатином, Квай-Гоном и двумя наставниками. В главе есть видение Силы, обнимашки и секс, но вовсе не обязательно в таком порядке.

Мастер Винду оказался прав. Они пустили слух о том, что Анакин Избранный, и канцлер сразу же — и пяти дней не прошло — пригласил его на чай. 

Отправился Анакин с тяжёлым сердцем. Нет, страшно ему не было. Он волновался за Оби-Вана. К этому приглашению мастер отнёсся очень… плохо. Анакин чувствовал через связь его тревогу и гнев, невзирая на ментальные щиты и разделявшее их расстояние. Оставалось только догадываться, какой эмоциональной перегрузке подвергался Оби-Ван за своими щитами. Анакин попытался было поговорить с ним, успокоить, но мастер снова его избегал.

Отчуждённость эта причиняла боль, от себя самого не скроешь. Он-то думал… после дня рождения Оби-Ван наконец признает, что они в отношениях, но, как видно, ничуть не бывало.

Анакин вздохнул. Возможно, не стоило так давить. Но как же бесило, что Оби-Ван отдалился и ни в какую не признавал, что хочет Анакина так же сильно.

— Смотрю, ты чем-то расстроен, мой мальчик. 

Анакин вздрогнул и мысленно укорил себя за то, что думал об Оби-Ване в такое неподходящее время.

Усилив ментальные щиты, Анакин посмотрел в добрые, внимательные глаза Палпатина. Если честно, ему даже не верилось, что этот человек, так похожий на добродушного дедушку, на самом деле коварный Лорд Ситхов, который в другой жизни Оби-Вана уничтожил Орден Джедаев. Спустя час в его компании Анакин понял, как попался его двойник на эту мнимую участливость. Даже страшно стало, насколько легко он это понял.

Анакин мрачно пожал плечами.  
— Просто вспомнил, что сказал мне Совет.  
Мастер Винду посоветовал сыграть на показной обиде на членов Совета.

— Вот как? — сочувственно протянул Палпатин. И покачал головой. — Признаться, я и сам не в восторге от того, как Совет решил этот вопрос. Им не стоило скрывать твой статус Избранного.

— Они и от меня пытались его скрыть! — насупился Анакин и скрестил руки на груди. — Я так ничего и не узнал бы, не разнюхай про меня пресса!

Он понадеялся, что не переигрывает, но со слов Оби-Вана выходило, что двойник был большой любитель дуться и вести себя, будто весь мир против него. Если уж начистоту, дулся Анакин и сам, но враждебным весь мир ему не казался. И он не чувствовал, что с ним обходятся несправедливо или пренебрежительно — ни Совет, ни кто-либо ещё. 

По большому счёту, жизнь джедая его устраивала. Храм уже даже казался ему домом. Само собой, в основном потому, что он чувствовал рядом родное, обнадёживающее присутствие Оби-Вана, но Анакин также немало друзей завёл и среди сверстников. Ну и конечно, оставался мастер Винду, в ком он всё чаще видел отца, которого у него никогда не было.

Так что да, быть джедаем ему нравилось. В Храме он чувствовал себя дома.

Но перед Палпатином нужно было разыграть убедительное шоу, и Анакин постарался подыскать достоверные причины для обиды, которую бы точно затаил в душе, будь он моложе и более подвержен скачкам настроения.

— Мне иногда так одиноко, — протянул Анакин своим самым плаксивым тоном и опустил глаза. — Мастер так строг! И совсем не понимает, что у меня есть чувства!

Так вся встреча и прошла.

От Палпатина он ушёл с чувством, будто сыграл самого себя — вот только роль написали из рук вон плохо, и образ вышел карикатурным, излишне драматичным. Он чувствовал некую гадливость, но не вышел из роли, пока не сел наконец в спидер. Оказавшись внутри, Анакин положил ладони на руль и глубоко вздохнул, борясь с подступающей тошнотой.

Он не сделал сейчас ничего плохого. Цель оправдывает средства. Палпатин уничтожил Орден Джедаев. Погубил тысячи людей. Это он виноват в загнанном, мрачном выражении, что мелькало иногда в глазах Оби-Вана. Всё это Анакин знал.

Тогда почему его так трясёт? Почему ему кажется, будто он поступил подло? Будто вывалялся в грязи, и нечто тёмное и противное по-прежнему липнет к нему?

К ситхам всё, ему нужно к Оби-Вану. Нужно к наставнику.

Дорогу в Храм Анакин не запомнил. Мастер Винду с Оби-Ваном уже его поджидали.

— Как всё прошло, падаван? — резко спросил Мейс и окинул Анакина взглядом, будто хотел убедиться в его целости и сохранности.

В любое другое время такая забота бы тронула. Но из-за липкой тьмы на грани ментальных щитов он не смог оценить внимание Мейса. И почувствовал… раздражение? Почему мастер так его контролирует? Уже и из Храма нельзя выйти без доклада о каждом своём шаге?

Анакин покачал головой, пытаясь стряхнуть эти странные мысли.

— Нормально прошло, — хрипло отозвался он. — Вроде бы. Мне кажется, он купился. В конце сказал, что я могу приходить к нему в любое время, когда захочу.

Мастер Винду заметно расслабился.

А вот Оби-Ван был по-прежнему напряжён, точно натянутая струна, и не отрывал от Анакина взгляда. Разум его, точно магнит, притягивал Анакина к себе. Сила, как же отчаянно хотелось. Хотелось, чтобы мастер обвил его руками, окутал своим запахом, обнял отражением в Силе, согрел изнутри. Хотелось, чтобы ласковое, успокаивающее присутствие Оби-Вана стёрло эту странную, непостижимо тревожную мнительность, которая неизвестно почему сковала вдруг душу.

— Мне кажется, он что-то со мной сделал, — сказал Анакин и сглотнул. — Я как-то странно себя чувствую. Злюсь. Беспокоюсь. Будто сделал что-то плохое, когда солгал Палпатину. Будто не должен доверять джедаям, особенно мастеру.

Он ощутил всплеск тревоги по связи с мастером Винду, но этот выброс потонул в бурном потоке страха, ярости и желании защитить, что нахлынул на него через связь с Оби-Ваном.

У того гневно раздувались ноздри, и он приблизился к Анакину на несколько шагов, но потом вдруг резко остановился и бросил на Мейса быстрый взгляд.  
— Больше Анакин к нему не пойдёт, — отрезал он. — Слишком опасно.

— Не спорю, — тяжело вздохнул Мейс. — Но сработало же. И Анакин, что очень хорошо, заметил чужое влияние. — Он поджал губы. — Как думаешь, Палпатин и на твоего падавана так повлиял? Это многое бы объяснило, особенно если Палпатин взялся его обрабатывать, когда падаван твой был ещё слишком неопытен и юн, чтобы заподозрить неладное.

Анакин спросил себя, заметил ли мастер Винду острую боль и вину, которыми полыхнуло отражение Оби-Вана, пока тот поспешно не выпустил их в Силу.

Анакин поморщился, жалея, что не может успокоить Оби-Вана. Беда была в том, что утешитель из него сейчас получился бы так себе, когда хотелось, чтобы утешили его самого и сказали, что «всё будет хорошо, родной мой».

В тот миг он нуждался в этих словах столь сильно, что эта потребность томила тело, точно жажда.

Но пока с ними в комнате мастер Винду, разделявшие их несколько футов казались световыми годами. Связаться по узам не вышло бы тоже, ведь Анакин делил с мастером Винду ученическую связь, и тот мог подслушать то, что знать ему не следовало.

Оставалось лишь жадно смотреть на Оби-Вана, и ловить на себе ответный взгляд, и чувствовать, как взаимное желание прокатывается по связи, точно нечто осязаемое.

Наконец Анакин оторвал от Оби-Вана взгляд и кашлянул.  
— Прошу меня извинить, я пойду помедитирую, чтобы избавиться от влияния Палпатина.

Мастер Винду кивнул.

Слегка поклонившись своим наставникам, Анакин направился было к себе.

Мейс остановил его, положив ладонь ему на плечо.  
— Анакин? Если не справишься сам, дай мне знать, и я помогу тебе с медитацией.

Ощутив прилив благодарности, Анакин слабо ему улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо, мастер. Но я уверен, что у меня получится.

***

Анакину не спалось. Несколько часов он ворочался в постели, пока наконец не сдался и не выскользнул в коридор. Он чувствовал по связи, что мастер Винду спал. А вот Оби-Ван бодрствовал.

Ночью в Храме царила тишина.

Он бесцельно слонялся, пока ноги сами не привели его к знакомой двери.

Анакин неотрывно смотрел на неё, пока наконец не набрался смелости постучать. Он поклялся самому себе, что больше не будет давить на Оби-Вана, но к ситхам всё, оставаться один он больше не мог, только не сегодня. Хотя медитация и помогла избавиться от самых тягостных чувств, внушённых Палпатином, тревога по-прежнему сжимала ему сердце.

Ему нужен Оби-Ван. Анакин с радостью просто бы посидел с ним рядом. Хватило бы и этого.

Когда дверь неожиданно для него отворил высокий длинноволосый человек и с интересом на него воззрился, Анакин только растерянно хлопнул глазами.

— Да, падаван? — спросили его, озадаченно нахмурившись.

Анакин не сразу его узнал. Квай-Гон Джинн, бывший наставник Оби-Вана. Анакин впервые встретился с ним лично, тот целую вечность пропадал на каком-то задании.

— Э-э, — протянул Анакин, не придумав ничего умнее. Как же объяснить, зачем он явился к мастеру-джедаю после полуночи — тем более, не к собственному наставнику?

К счастью, раздался голос Оби-Вана:  
— Кто там, мастер?

— Парень какой-то, — ответил Квай-Гон, по-прежнему глядя на Анакина. — Падаван.

— Анакин? — Почти мгновенно, точно по волшебству, в проёме возник Оби-Ван. Серо-голубые глаза окинули Анакина внимательным взглядом. — Всё хорошо?

Под их пристальными взглядами Анакин покраснел. Что бы такое ответить и не показаться капризным ребёнком?

— Анакин? Анакин Скайуокер? — переспросил Квай-Гон. Брови его взлетели вверх, в глазах зажёгся огонёк интереса. — Избранный?

Оби-Ван глянул на бывшего учителя, и по лицу его промелькнула тень.  
— Падаван Мейса, — коротко поправил он. Но на Анакина посмотрел уже смягчившимся взглядом. — Что-нибудь случилось, падаван?

Анакин осторожно приоткрыл свою сторону связи. «Не спалось. Хотелось к тебе, мастер».

Плечи Оби-Вана заметно напряглись, взгляд стал цепким. Мгновение он пытливо всматривался в Анакина, а потом взял его за руку и потянул в комнату.  
— Входи.

Анакин чувствовал недоумение Квай-Гона, но оставил его без внимания. Сейчас важна лишь близость Оби-Вана. Словно бальзам на открытые раны, отражение мастера, тёплое и успокаивающее, потянулось его обнять.

Оби-Ван подвёл его к дивану и заставил на него опуститься, после чего присел с ним рядом.

Квай-Гон вернулся в кресло и взял со столика бокал.

Они пили тут вместе, понял вдруг Анакин.

Оби-Ван тоже взял свой бокал и пригубил немного напиток.  
— Так что же с теми пиратами, мастер? — многозначительно сказал он бывшему наставнику.

Квай-Гон помедлил немного, но всё же продолжил делиться довольно запутанной, безумной историей, которой обернулось его последнее задание. И, пока рассказывал, всё кидал на Оби-Вана вопросительные взгляды, на которые тот упорно не обращал внимания.

Осознав, что в открытую Квай-Гон их расспрашивать не будет, Анакин полностью расслабился. Мало-помалу он наклонялся к Оби-Вану всё сильнее, пока не прижался к нему целиком. Уютно устроившись под закинутой на спинку рукой Оби-Вана, Анакин сонно подумал, что у Квай-Гона к ним, наверное, немало вопросов. Оби-Ван, однако, и не думал смущаться, и Анакин последовал его примеру.

Он вслушивался в низкий родной голос, и остатки напряжения испарялись без следа. Он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь чувством защищённости, которое не испытывал целую вечность. Он так скучал по этим тихим, дружеским вечерам бок о бок с мастером. Так скучал.

Он и не понял, как погрузился в полудрёму. Но и сквозь неё он их слышал.

— Кто этот мальчик, Оби-Ван?

— Сказал ведь уже.

— Оби-Ван.

— Квай-Гон.

— Не смей меня передразнивать, падаван. Что забыл этот мальчик у тебя посреди ночи?

— Недавно Анакин прошёл через тяжкое испытание. На него много всего свалилось, и ему нужна помощь.

— Почему же он обратился за ней к тебе, а не к собственному наставнику? Он ведь спит сейчас в твоих объятиях, Оби-Ван. Что тут творится вообще?

Какое-то время оба молчали.

Наконец Оби-Ван ответил просто:  
— Я ему нужен, и отвернуться от него не могу.

Снова помолчали.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, падаван.

Оби-Ван мягко рассмеялся.  
— Я и сам на это надеюсь, — отозвался он, а потом положил ладонь Анакину на лоб и заверил его через связь, что они и впрямь в безопасности и можно спокойно заснуть. 

Анакин довольно улыбнулся и глубже погрузился в сон.

***

Что его разбудило, трудно было сказать.

Он таращился в потолок, и сердце его сжималось от чужой боли и скорби.

Не сразу он понял, где находится.

В спальне Оби-Вана.

Мастер сидел с закрытыми глазами на коврике для медитаций. Он явно погрузился в самосозерцание, но выражение его лица было совсем не безмятежным. Это же от него исходила та боль и вина, понял вдруг Анакин.

— Мастер?

Оби-Ван открыл глаза, и боль в них отступила, когда он сфокусировал взгляд на нём.  
— Анакин? Ты почему не спишь?

Анакин всмотрелся в любимое лицо, усталые, тревожные глаза. Соскользнув с постели, он подошёл к Оби-Вану, сел к нему на колени и крепко его обнял.

Мгновение Оби-Ван сидел, не двигаясь, а потом столь же крепко обхватил его руками.

Анакин не спросил, чем он так обеспокоен. Кое-какое представление у него имелось. Скорее всего, Оби-Ван изводил себя мыслями о том, почему не заметил развращающее влияние Палпатина на своего падавана, и, как обычно, винил во всём себя.

Анакин не стал говорить, что Оби-Ван ни в чём не виноват. Знал же, что слова ничего не изменят.

Вместо слов он прижался лицом Оби-Вану в обнажённое горло, вдохнул его запах и сказал:  
— Пойдём в постель.

Оби-Ван застыл.  
— Так себе идея.

— Почему? Мы же спали вместе целую вечность!

— Но тебе ведь уже не шестнадцать, — скованно ответил Оби-Ван.

— Вот именно. — Анакин немного отстранился и посмотрел Оби-Вану в глаза. — Я уже совершеннолетний. Взрослый. И я принимаю взрослое решение. 

Оби-Ван стиснул зубы, но желание в глазах выдало его с головой.

Почуяв слабое место, Анакин обхватил Оби-Вана за шею и прошептал:  
— Каждый день ведь может оказаться для нас последним. Разве тебе не будет жалко, если я умру и…

Оби-Ван издал нечеловеческий стон и смял его губы своими. Анакин застонал, охотно ответил на поцелуй и впустил язык Оби-Вана в рот.

«Потише, — попросил Оби-Ван через связь, хотя сам Анакина не отпустил, так и поднялся вместе с ним. — Квай-Гон спит в соседней комнате».

Анакин плевать на это хотел. Отчасти мысль ему даже понравилась: значит, Оби-Ван желает его так сильно, что даже бывший наставник неподалёку его не останавливает. Он стащил тунику с себя, а потом и с Оби-Вана тоже, и руки его жадно заскользили по родному телу, наслаждаясь контрастом между гладкой кожей и шрамами. Тело мужчины. Воина.

Он упал спиной на матрас и, прильнув обнажённым телом к Оби-Вану, охнул ему в губы. Сила, как же хорошо, что мастер окружил его со всех сторон: проник ему в губы, в разум, прижался сверху. Блаженство так его захватило, что Анакин слышал будто со стороны свои невольные всхлипы и стоны, пока Оби-Ван вёл по его шее и груди приоткрытыми мягкими губами, а борода создавала с ними восхитительный контраст.

Когда Оби-Ван потёрся бородой о внутреннюю сторону его бедра, Анакин вскрикнул, не заботясь о том, не услышал ли его кто, будь то Квай-Гон — или даже весь Храм.

Когда Оби-Ван сомкнул губы вокруг его члена, Анакин едва не кончил, но мастер сжал ему член у основания и не дал сорваться в оргазм.

Анакин разочарованно застонал, но потом…  
Оби-Ван лизнул его прямо там, между половинок, проникая в него языком. И Анакин совершенно обезумел. Схватив Оби-Вана за голову, он прижал лицо мастера к своему входу. Низкие, сбивчивые стоны срывались с его подрагивающих губ, пока мастер вылизывал чувствительную дырку, проделывая с ней нечто совершенно невообразимое. Наслаждение захлестнуло столь небывалое, что Анакин потерял счёт времени, и весь его мир сузился до языка мастера и бороды, что царапала ягодицы, и пальцев, что бережно растягивали его для языка.

Он жалобно застонал, когда Оби-Ван вдруг остановился и отпрянул. И оставил после себя лишь ужасающую пустоту. Вот бы вернулся этот чудесный язык.

Но затем Оби-Ван устроился между его ног и раздвинул их бёдрами.

О, Сила, он дождался наконец.

Словно во сне, Анакин смотрел, как мастер взял свой возбуждённый член и смазал его маслом. Взгляд Оби-Вана горел тёмным желанием.

— Ещё не поздно остановиться, — произнёс он едва узнаваемым голосом.

— Только попробуй, — сказал Анакин, бесстыдно раздвигая ноги и глядя Оби-Вану в глаза. — Я хочу тебя, мастер.

Анакин ощутил колебание в Силе, а затем Оби-Ван толкнулся внутрь. Оу. Ого.

Анакин смотрел Оби-Вану в глаза, пока тот медленно проникал в него членом. Чувство возникло такое, будто душу обнажаешь без остатка — все её грани. Связь между ними сходила с ума, и оставалось только надеяться, что мастер Винду от её неистовства не проснётся. Что бы сказал его мастер-джедай, узнай он, что товарищ по Совету прямо сейчас растягивает его падавана членом? Мысль показалась восхитительно озорной, и Анакин застонал, насаживаясь на член.

— Хватит думать о Мейсе, Анакин, — рыкнул Оби-Ван. — Весь настрой сбиваешь.

Оби-Ван так мило взревновал, что Анакин рассмеялся, ведь сам он видел в Мейсе Винду скорее отца.

Он наклонил к себе голову Оби-Вана и прижался к его лбу своим.  
— Хоть он мне тоже мастер, но вошёл в меня сейчас вовсе не он, — прошептал он Оби-Вану в губы. — Я твой, Мастер. В каждой жизни. 

Оби-Ван задрожал и наконец задвигал бёдрами.

Анакину осталось лишь тяжело дышать, медленно растворяясь в том невероятном ощущении, когда растягивают до предела и овладевают. Толстый, идеальный член Оби-Вана приносил ему столько удовольствия, что превзошёл самые смелые мечты. Словно издалека, до него доносились надрывные, нечеловеческие вскрики, что издавал он сам, и низкие стоны Оби-Вана, пока тот двигался сверху, и узы их превратились в замкнутый круг беспрерывного наслаждения и желания.

Сила, казалось, что он ждал этого годами — хотя почему казалось? Ведь он скрывал свои чувства от мастера, зная, что в пятнадцать только лишь напугает ими. Но теперь Оби-Ван наконец-то принадлежит ему, только ему одному...

«И ты мне, — эхом отозвалось в голове. — Падаван мой, сердце моё, брат мой, душа моя, ненаглядный мой мальчик, мой Анакин». 

Не сразу Анакин понял, что мысли принадлежат не ему. Он чувствовал наслаждение Оби-Вана, силу его желания — желания довести до умопомрачения. Он так красив под ним, его Анакин, раскрасневшийся и распутный, потерявший рассудок от удовольствия. Оби-Ван всё вколачивался в него, сильнее и сильнее, с одной только мыслью: «Анакин, Анакин, Анакин...»

Снести двойное удовольствие оказалось не под силу, и Анакин с криком кончил, сжимая Оби-Вана в объятиях. Его оргазм подтолкнул к краю и мастера, и Оби-Ван, глухо застонав, кончил тоже и повалился на него, тяжело дыша.

Всё смолкло, а по связи прокатилось блаженство, спокойствие и всепоглощающая нежность.

Радостно улыбаясь, Анакин ощутил, как снова проваливается в сон.

Всё так, как надо. Они с Оби-Ваном должны быть вместе.

Ничему не под силу разрушить их счастье.

***

Анакину снился кошмар.

Снились жёлтые глаза, наполненные ненавистью, гневом и болью.

Снилось, как фиолетовый меч скрестился с синим.

Снился ужас, ещё ни разу не испытанный им в жизни.

Снилась мольба: «Мастер, нет!»

Он подскочил с бешено колотящимся сердцем, тело его била дрожь, и пот струился у него по лбу.

Повернув голову, Анакин всмотрелся в спокойное лицо Оби-Вана рядом и медленно выдохнул.

Всего лишь сон. Просто дурацкий кошмар.

Прильнув к человеку, которого любил, Анакин закинул на него руку и притиснул к себе что было сил.

Всего лишь сон.

Или нет?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой проверяется, как сильно Мейс Винду привязан к своему падавану, Сидиус остаётся Сидиусом, и Анакин спасает положение.

— Терзает тебя что-то.

Мейс вздрогнул и перевёл взгляд с падавана на Йоду.

Но старый грандмастер смотрел не на него, а на Анакина, который самостоятельно выполнял ката Ваапада.  
— Падаван твой больших успехов достиг. Поразил всех учителей своих. И всё же тревожит тебя что-то.

Мейс поджал губы. Да, он беспокоился, но поделиться тревогой с Йодой он не мог — ещё одна тайна, которую не доверишь, будто мало ему передряги с Сидиусом. 

Не скажешь же грандмастеру Ордена Джедаев, что прошлой ночью он почти не сомкнул глаз, а всё из-за… неистового всплеска чувств, который прокатился по связи с падаваном.

Чувствуя, как неприятно горит лицо, Мейс смерил того самого падавана гневным взглядом. Прошлой ночью хотелось придушить мальчишку. Но увидев поутру его несказанно счастливое лицо, он не сумел произнести ни слова.

Недопустима она… эта привязанность к бесстыжему мальчишке. Хотя Мейс привязался и к Депе, слишком близко он её не подпускал, как и подобает мастеру. Новый падаван и грубил, и упрямился, и нос задирал гораздо больше, чем Депа, и тем не менее…

Мальчишка просто подкупал своей искренностью. И так сиял в Силе. И отличался нежностью и отзывчивостью.

Да катись оно всё к ситховой матери. Мейс всегда осуждал джедаев, которые относились к падаванам, как к собственным детям. И вот сам стал одним из них. В высшей степени омерзительно.

Но волновала не только привязанность. Сама по себе та не смогла бы вызвать столько беспокойства.

Мейса тревожило, что привязанность к мальчишке затуманивала способность рассуждать беспристрастно.

Мальчишка прятал от него что-то. Точнее, кого-то. Сперва возникла одна лишь досада на то, что поганец не давал себе труда закрывать свои мысли, отчего Мейс стал невольным свидетелем его сексуальных упражнений. Тогда подумалось, что Анакин получил ничего не значащую физическую разрядку с другим падаваном — явление в юном возрасте частое. Строго говоря, эти шашни между падаванами не разрешались, но Совет закрывал на них глаза.

Но этот сексуальный опыт явно значил немало, раз уж мальчишка так сиял поутру. Не говоря уж о том, что такого интереса к ровесникам Анакин не питал. Друзей он нашёл себе немало, но таким вниманием, насколько Мейс мог судить, никого не удостаивал.

По правде сказать, взглядом, похожим на влюблённый, Анакин смотрел только лишь на…

Мейс поджал губы и снова велел себе не забивать голову глупостями. Да, ему не нравилось, как близок Анакин с Оби-Ваном, но ведь это вовсе не значит, что тот соблазнит падавана вдвое младше себя. Сама эта мысль не укладывалась в голове. Мейс позволял своей… неприязни к Оби-Вану затуманивать рассудок.

Неприятно уже и то, что он вообще затаил в душе подобную антипатию. Джедаи таких переживаний избегают, но Мейс не взялся бы отрицать, что его передёргивало от отвращения всякий раз, когда Анакин называл Оби-Вана мастером, даже если обращение звучало уместно. Падаванов ни к кому не ревнуют. Особенно таких нахальных паршивцев, которые…

— Мастер, теперь можно и вместе потренироваться!

Кивнув Йоде, Мейс направился к Анакину.  
— Ну, посмотрим, — сказал он, критически оценивая ментальное состояние Анакина. Мало кто знал, что именно в этом заключался важнейший аспект Ваапада. Чувствовалась решимость Анакина в Силе и порывы души, что медленно закипали у него под кожей, но тщательно сдерживались.

Мейс одобрительно кивнул, и Анакин одарил его довольной, гордой улыбкой. От волны нежности, что накатила от этой улыбки, Мейс раздражённо нахмурился. Во что превратил его этот негодник?

— Проверим, как долго продержишься против меня, — отрывисто бросил Мейс и зажёг световой меч.

Анакин расплылся в улыбке и ринулся в атаку.

***

С того дня, как они «подружились» с Палпатином, прошло пять месяцев, как вдруг Анакину привиделась смерть матери.

Не окажись с ним рядом в ту ночь Оби-Ван, кто знает, как бы Анакин отреагировал. Но успокаивающее, родное присутствие рядом здорово ослабило панический страх.

— Послушай меня, — сказал Оби-Ван и бережно взял лицо Анакина в ладони. — Возможно, видение вовсе не настоящее. Наверняка это всё Палпатин. Должно быть, пытается тобой манипулировать.

Анакин растерянно смотрел на него, заглядывая в обеспокоенные глаза, а потом устало привалился к его груди и крепко обнял.  
— Видение казалось таким реальным, — хрипло проронил он. — Мама заболела, да ещё так сильно, чем-то неизлечимым и смертельным, и я ничем не смог ей помочь.

Оби-Ван вздохнул, погладил его по обнажённой спине.  
— Перед смертью Падме рассказала, что твоему двойнику померещилась её смерть, и он помешался на том, как бы спасти её. Сдаётся мне, Палпатин убедил моего падавана, что сумеет её спасти, если бы Анакин присоединился к нему.

— Так ты думаешь, видение ненастоящее? — Анакин вспомнил другой морок — или просто сон? — который привиделся уже давным-давно и о котором он не сказал Оби-Вану ни слова. То обрывочное наваждение сбило с толку гораздо сильнее, чем это. Какое же из них подлинное? Оба? Ни то, ни другое?

— Мне кажется, да, — вздохнул Оби-Ван. — Но даже если и нет, видения Силы ненадёжны. Доверять им нельзя. Вот мой падаван, например: своими действиями сам же и накликал беду. Поступать согласно этим видениям очень опасно. Будущее не стоит на месте.

С этим Анакин бы поспорил, но слова Оби-Вана и впрямь немного рассеяли его страх.  
— Если видение и вправду наслал Палпатин, ты знаешь, что это означает.

Оби-Ван крепче прижал его к себе. И промолчал.

— Он ждёт, что я перепугаюсь до смерти, прибегу к нему и расскажу про видение.

— Да, — бесстрастно подтвердил Оби-Ван. — Похоже на то.

— Тогда мне нужно поделиться видением с мастером, — сказал Анакин. — Нужно сообщить ему перед тем, как идти к Сидиусу.

— Нельзя тебе идти против Сидиуса, Анакин. Только не в одиночку.

Анакин досадливо вздохнул и отстранился.  
— Ты же знаешь — иначе никак. Я ведь именно поэтому прикинулся его другом, или ты забыл? Скорее всего, он скажет, что сможет спасти маму, скажет, что он ситх! Мы же так долго этого ждали!

Оби-Ван стиснул зубы.  
— И ты думаешь, что справишься с ним в одиночку, когда он откроет тебе свою истинную природу? Ты ведь только лишь падаван восемнадцати лет от роду. А он необычайно могущественный Лорд Ситхов.

Анакин гневно посмотрел на него. Оби-Ван по-прежнему относился к нему, как к ребёнку, что несколько задевало его самолюбие и обижало.  
— Мне только и нужно, что подтверждение его преступлений. Я запишу наш разговор и уйду.

Оби-Вана его намерения ничуть не успокоили.  
— Редко что идёт по плану, Анакин. А уж этот-то замысел всегда был безумием чистой воды! Ну, признает Палпатин, что он Лорд Ситхов, этого всё равно недостаточно. Скорее всего, тебе придётся притвориться… его учеником, пока он не начнёт тебе доверять и не откроет свои планы. Адептом Тёмной Стороны ты прикинуться не сможешь. Сидиуса тебе не обмануть… если только ты и впрямь не падёшь. Пытаясь низвергнуть его, ты только потеряешь самого себя.

Анакин фыркнул и отвернулся.  
— В худшем случае можно применить тёмные приёмы из Ваапада, и Сидиусу покажется, что я вот-вот перейду. Мастер научил меня, как это провернуть. Мастер верит, что я справлюсь и сам.

Не получив никакого ответа, Анакин оглянулся. Лицо Оби-Вана застыло ужасной, ничего не выражающей маской.

— Что? — спросил Анакин, сдвинув брови.

— Ничего, — отозвался Оби-Ван, но в глаза смотреть не стал. — Надо бы поспать. И будет ещё лучше, если вернёшься к себе. Вдруг мастер твой наконец обнаружит, что ты там и не спишь почти. Честно говоря, даже странно, что это остаётся для него тайной.

Анакин нахмурился. Вокруг Оби-Вана в Силе кружилось неприятное чувство, некое тёмное переживание, определить которое не вполне удалось.

Анакин замечал его и раньше. Чувство то появлялось, то вновь исчезало, хотя в последнее время показывалось всё чаще.

— Скажи мне, что не так, — попросил Анакин.

— Всё так, — ответил Оби-Ван и скользнул под одеяло. — Выключи свет, когда будешь уходить. — С этими словами Оби-Ван повернулся к нему спиной и, по всей видимости, погрузился в сон.

Анакин растерянно посмотрел ему в спину, а потом медленно встал с постели и потянулся к одежде.

Он не запомнил, как попал к себе, а когда пришёл в себя, то обнаружил, что сидит в одиночестве на собственной кровати и смотрит на руки.

Как же трудно иногда понять Оби-Вана! Ведь им наконец улыбнулось счастье. Зачем же Оби-Ван всё испортил, когда оттолкнул его без веской на то причины?

Анакин попытался припомнить, чем мог расстроить Оби-Вана, но на ум так ничего и не пришло. Встревоженный после кошмара разум по-прежнему обволакивал туман, а утешение и чувство безопасности, полученные от Оби-Вана, быстро улетучивались.

Вдруг Оби-Ван ошибся, и видение настоящее?

Анакин сжал губы. А потом поднялся и направился в комнату к мастеру.

Он постучал. Час был поздний, и мастер спал, но Анакин не сомневался, что тот его не оттолкнёт. Да, он обычно ворчал и хмурился, но ни разу ещё не отвернулся от него.

И точно: открыв наконец дверь, Мейс смерил его хмурым взглядом.  
— Что такое, падаван? — проворчал он и пропустил Анакина внутрь, потирая глаза.

Анакин подошёл к окну и посмотрел на панораму Корусанта. На здание Сената вдали.

— У меня только что было видение. О неизлечимой болезни матери. Мастер Оби-Ван считает, возможно, видение ненастоящее, и его наслал Сидиус.

На некоторое время повисла тишина.

— Ты уже рассказал о видении мастеру Кеноби, — ровным тоном подметил наконец Мейс. — Посреди ночи.

Анакин скорчил гримасу, лицо его заалело. Крифф. Неужели он выдал их с головой? В такие минуты начинало казаться, что мастер знает про них с Оби-Ваном. Но ведь не знал же, правда? Правда же? Помалкивать явно не стал бы.

— Я почувствовал, что он не спит, — натянуто ответил Анакин. Сила, как же противно лгать мастеру. — Я знал, что вы спали, мастер, и сперва пошёл к нему.

Они снова помолчали.

Наконец Мейс вздохнул.  
— Я так понимаю, Оби-Ван тебе не особо помог, раз ты всё равно разбудил меня?

— Он считает, что идти к Сидиусу не нужно. Что это слишком опасно. — Анакин фыркнул и повернулся. — Глупость какая. Мы ведь ждали именно этого, разве нет?

Мастер Винду задумчиво хмыкнул. И стиснул пальцами переносицу.  
— Ты прав, но боюсь, что Оби-Ван с тобой никогда не согласится. Пережитое — и рождённые этим опасения — ослепляют его. Вынуждают поступать нелогично. Откровенно говоря, он в это слишком вовлечён душой, чтобы принимать решения.

Анакин нахмурился. Ему стало тошно от собственных мыслей, но не согласиться он не мог. Никого умнее Оби-Вана ему ещё не встречалось, но когда дело касалось Сидиуса и Анакина, здравый смысл будто бы и вовсе оставлял мастера. Что бы Анакин ни говорил, стереть страхи Оби-Вана полностью, похоже, никак не удавалось.

— То есть, с мастером Оби-Ваном советоваться не будем, сразу перейдём к действиям? — нерешительно произнёс Анакин. — Неправильно как-то.

Наставник безрадостно поджал губы.  
— Я и сам не в восторге, Анакин, но выбирать особенно не приходится. Точки уязвимости вокруг Оби-Вана не дают мне покоя.

Анакин удивлённо посмотрел на него.  
— Вы про что? Какие ещё точки?

Мейс покачал головой.  
— Их трудно различить и нелегко истолковать, но я чувствую, что он вот-вот решится на поступок, который может привести к катастрофе. Возможно, будет лучше, если мы не станем рисковать и посвящать его в свои планы. — Он взглянул на часы. — Через четыре часа рассвет. Пойди поспи немного. К Сидиусу нужно идти хорошо отдохнувшим.

Анакин прикусил губу. Контраст между чрезмерной заботой Оби-Вана и верой мастера в него так выбивал из колеи. Непонятно даже, какое чувство пришлось ему больше по душе. Отчасти Анакину нравилось, что Оби-Ван так стремился его защитить, но он не взялся бы отрицать и то, что от уверенности мастера прямо раздувался от гордости.

Вот бы только… Оби-Ван верил в него немного больше, а мастер Мейс чуть-чуть поменьше.

Потому что Анакину было страшно. Страшно, что он подведёт их — снова.

— Что если я совершу ошибку? — прошептал он, скрестил руки на груди и опустил взгляд. — Ещё одну чудовищную ошибку, из-за которой погибнут люди?

— То была не твоя вина, падаван, — грубовато сказал ему Мейс. — Ты же не знал, что твоя программа убьёт клонов.

— Я слишком много воображал о себе, — с трудом выговорил Анакин. Он подумал о том, как гордился собой, когда создал программу, способную деактивировать чип в клонах. Но когда они протестировали её на Камино, заложенная в клонах программа дала сбой, и учёным-каминоанцам стало ясно, что там не обошлось без вмешательства извне. В конце концов, у мастера Винду и Оби-Вана не осталось иного выхода, как взорвать весь центр, чтобы замести следы. Благодаря своим бесчисленным связям, Оби-Ван сумел оставить ложный след, ведущий к хаттам, так что вряд ли Сидиус что-нибудь заподозрил, но утешило это очень мало.

Все эти люди умерли из-за него — из-за его ошибки.

Мейс вздохнул. А потом подошёл поближе и притянул его к себе. Анакин прильнул к нему и закрыл глаза, позволил отражению мастера в Силе окружить его теплом. Другим теплом, не таким, как у Оби-Вана, но оно тоже принесло приятные чувства и успокоило, а вера мастера в него усмирила тревогу и вину.

— Мы все ошибаемся, — тихо произнёс Мейс. — Да, возможно, убивать клонов бесчеловечно, но неужели смерть и правда хуже бездумного рабства у Лорда Ситхов? Они стали частью Силы. Нормальной жизни они всё равно не увидели бы.

— Я знаю, — хрипло ответил Анакин. — Хуже рабства нет ничего. И всё равно, лучше бы… Я так боюсь, мастер. Боюсь совершить ещё одну чудовищную ошибку. Может, мастер Оби-Ван прав, и мне не стоит идти к Сидиусу одному.

Мейс отстранился и, взяв его за подбородок, заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.  
— Не позволяй страхам управлять собой, — резко сказал он. — Если ошибаешься, значит, так тому и быть, но нет ошибки хуже, чем дать опасениям взять над собой верх. Не надо так, падаван. Ведь ты выше этого.

— Думаете? — усомнился Анакин, и губы его скривила едва заметная улыбка.

Мейс сердито на него посмотрел.  
— Да, думаю. Может, я знаю тебя не так долго, как Оби-Ван, но ты заслужил моё уважение, а сделать это не так-то легко.

Губы Анакина тронула более искренняя улыбка, и сердце его сжалось немного сильнее.  
— Спасибо, мастер, — сказал он и склонил голову. — Я вас не подведу.   
«Не подведу вас обоих».

К себе он вернулся уже гораздо спокойнее и заснул почти сразу же.

***

Замаскировав себя в Силе, Оби-Ван смотрел на дверь в квартиру Палпатина.

Он ждал, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как жгло глаза от недосыпа.

Времени осталось совсем немного. Скоро взойдёт солнце. Если он знал Анакина, тот не замедлит появиться. Хоть Оби-Ван и велел ему не ходить к Сидиусу, разумеется, Анакин не послушает. Разве когда-нибудь было иначе?

«Он слушает своего мастера».

Оби-Ван стиснул зубы, пытаясь отмахнуться от горькой мысли.

Получалось плохо — от правды так просто не отмахнёшься. Последние полгода — с тех самых пор, как Анакин стал падаваном мастера Винду — Оби-Ван замечал постепенный сдвиг в поведении Анакина: он называл Оби-Вана «мастер» всё меньше и меньше, пока не начал обращаться так только к Мейсу.

Казалось бы — ну и что? Обида на такое нелогична. В этой жизни он Анакину не мастер. В этой жизни их чувства гораздо глубже, чем те, что возникают между мастером и учеником.

И всё же…

Он смотрел, как Анакин расцветает под руководством мастера Винду, и боль вперемешку с горечью свивалась у него внутри. Стало ясно, что в прошлой жизни Дарт Вейдер и впрямь появился на свет, потому что из Оби-Вана вышел никудышный учитель. И когда он слышал, как Анакин зовёт Мейса «мастер», то лишь вспоминал в который раз о своём провале.

«Больше я тебя не подведу», — мрачно подумал он. Хоть в этой жизни он Анакину уже не мастер, на этот раз он его защитит. На этот раз он его убережёт, хочет сам Анакин того или нет… окажется ли Республика в опасности или нет.

Маленькая, отдалённая частица его души всё ещё цеплялась за Кодекс Джедаев, стыдилась того, как низко он пал. Истинный джедай в жизни бы не поставил одного человека выше блага Республики.

Возможно, он уже не джедай.

Мысль… растревожила, но если начистоту, не очень-то удивила. В конце концов, он жил двойной жизнью и лгал Совету Джедаев почти десять лет. Да, из добрых побуждений, но разве это что-нибудь меняло?

Истинный джедай никогда не рискнул бы всем: собственной жизнью, репутацией Ордена Джедаев, безопасностью Республики — ради падавана, с которым вступил в запретную связь.

Но даже вина не пошатнула его решимость. Хоть он и правда чувствовал стыд, похоже, он всё же мало им терзался, раз не отказался от этого поистине безрассудного, безумного плана.

Падаван бы им гордился.

От мысли стало тяжело дышать. Анакин. Тот, что стал рыцарем-джедаем, его сумасбродный бывший падаван, брат и лучший друг. Этот Анакин его бы поддержал.

Что, пожалуй, только подтверждало, какой безумный у него план. Умом Оби-Ван это отлично сознавал. Надежда на то, что он убьёт Сидиуса в одиночку… крайне невелика. За последние годы Оби-Ван представлял, как убивает его бесчисленное множество раз — представлял и всегда отбрасывал эту идею. Мало того, что джедаи так не поступают, вряд ли он вообще сумеет убить Сидиуса — и представить убийство так, будто джедаи тут вообще ни при чём. Учитывая мощь Сидиуса и его окружение, шанс на успех стремился к нулю.

С уничтожением центра на Камино опасность в виде клонов теперь им не грозила, так что необдуманные поступки имели ещё меньше смысла, чем обычно. Оби-Ван это знал.

Но в конечном итоге ни один из этих очень логичных доводов не значил ровным счётом ничего.

Он не мог допустить, чтобы Анакин выступил против Сидиуса в одиночку — ведь Оби-Ван знал, чем всё закончилось в прошлый раз. Сидиус зверски хитёр. Он обратит против Анакина его же худшие страхи, его слабости — родных ему людей — обведёт вокруг пальца столь искусно, что Анакин и не заметит, пока не станет слишком поздно.

Ведь как ни старался Оби-Ван успокоить Анакина, тот по-прежнему верил, что видение настоящее — что жизнь матери и впрямь в опасности. И этот страх его погубит, как и в прошлой жизни Оби-Вана. В конце концов, другой Анакин тоже отличался добротой и преданностью, но Сидиусу всё равно удалось превратить его в ситха и убийцу детей, пока Оби-Ван выполнял свой долг на Утапау.

Оби-Ван не мог допустить — и не допустит — эту ошибку снова. Он не позволит Сидиусу вновь развратить Анакина. В глубине души Оби-Ван знал, что на этот раз от такой потери он уже не оправится. В прошлой жизни от потери в одном лице и падавана, и брата он лишь чудом не сошёл с ума. В этом же мире, где Анакин стал центром его вселенной, такая потеря сломает его, надломит и так уже истерзанную душу.

Когда падаван отчаянно в нём нуждался, Оби-Вана с ним рядом не оказалось. На этот раз всё будет по-другому. На этот раз он Сидиуса и близко не подпустит к Анакину. Оби-Ван противился плану Мейса с самого начала, и теперь пришла пора положить ему конец. Позволить Анакину приходить к Палпатину, пока тот прикидывался безобидным политиком, ещё можно, но дать ему выступить против Дарта Сидиуса — нет, об этом не могло идти и речи.

К несчастью, это опасение могло вскоре превратиться в реальность, если не удастся пробраться в квартиру Палпатина.

Оби-Ван мрачно смотрел на входную дверь. Охранная система на квартире оказалась ему не по зубам. Он не знал, что предпринять.

Возможно, Сила вняла наконец его мольбе, потому что в тот миг дверь отворилась, и появился охранник. Оглянувшись по сторонам, тот закурил.

Оби-Ван накинул на лицо капюшон и подошёл к нему, заглушая шаги Силой.

Охранник повернул голову, но уже слишком поздно: Оби-Ван скомандовал ему заснуть, и тот повалился на пол.

Мгновение спустя Оби-Ван оглушил охранника бластером. Какое варварство. Но выбирать не приходилось, ведь он же не хотел, чтобы подозрение пало на джедаев. Именно поэтому он и робу джедайскую сменил на одежду обычного человека. Если всё пойдёт насмарку, и его узнают, хотелось, чтобы в нём признали Бена Кеноби, лидера Торговой Федерации, а не Оби-Вана Кеноби, мастера-джедая.

Если он вообще выживет.

Выпустив сомнения в Силу, Оби-Ван взял у охранника карточку-ключ и вошёл в квартиру.

Та занимала весь этаж огромного здания, и места в ней оказалось до нелепого много. Из-за двери слева, ведущей, должно быть, в комнату охраны, доносились незнакомые мужские голоса.

В ней сидели ещё два охранника. Они подняли головы, и глаза у них округлились.

— В моём появлении здесь нет ничего подозрительного, — сказал Оби-Ван, подпустив в голос внушение Силы.

— В твоём появлении здесь нет ничего подозрительного, — безучастно повторили охранники и отвернулись. Оби-Ван вырубил их бластером и снова поморщился.

Вздохнув, он посмотрел на камеры. Больше охранников в квартире не наблюдалось. Оби-Ван отключил систему слежения и направился к личным покоям Сидиуса. Камеры их не показывали, и оставалось только надеяться, что неприятные сюрпризы там его не поджидали. Он напряг все чувства, но Сила, как назло, и не думала проясняться.

Отбросив тревогу, Оби-Ван вошёл в покои Сидиуса. В них было так же темно и тихо, как и в остальной квартире.

Оби-Ван зажёг меч и двинулся дальше.

Ещё одна дверь.

Кровать с балдахином.

Спокойно спящий в ней Палпатин.

Чувствуя, как отчаянно колотится сердце, Оби-Ван пристально посмотрел на ситха.

Неужели он и впрямь убьёт спящего, беззащитного человека?

«Это Сидиус-то беззащитный?» — напомнил он себе, и волна охватившей его ядовитой ненависти воскресила в сознании самые болезненные воспоминания: сотни мёртвых детей в Храме; Сила, что корчилась в муках; лицо Анакина, искажённое ненавистью и гневом, когда тот горел заживо…

— Любопытно. Любопытные у вас переживания, мастер-джедай.

Оби-Ван застыл, вскинул взгляд.

Сидиус лежал уже с открытыми глазами.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что джедаи способны убить спящего, — проговорил ситх. Он махнул рукой и зажёг свет. После чего сел и почти с любопытством воззрился на Оби-Вана, будто тот не проник к нему в спальню с зажжённым мечом. — Я чувствую ваш гнев, мастер Кеноби… вашу ненависть… ваш страх… И впрямь любопытнее некуда.

Оби-Ван стиснул зубы.

— Что же я вам сделал, мастер-джедай? — спросил Сидиус. — Не припомню, чтобы мы раньше встречались.

Вдруг он сузил глаза. И склонил голову набок.   
— Я чувствую вокруг вас странное волнение, будто… само ваше существование противоестественно. Будто в теле слилось две души, одна старше другой. 

Оби-Ван промолчал, растревоженный проницательностью ситха. 

Выражение лица у Сидиуса стало злорадным. Он подался вперёд.  
— Возможно, вы из будущего? Оттуда, где я уже уничтожил джедаев? Потому вы так меня ненавидите?

Оби-Ван попытался выпустить ярость в Силу, но опять потерпел поражение. Злорадный тон Сидиуса лишь только разжигал его гнев.

— Нет, — задумчиво протянул Сидиус, не спуская с Оби-Вана глаз. — Такую неистовую ненависть может вызвать только что-то личное. Сдаётся мне, я убил очень дорогого вам человека. Забавно. Джедаи же вроде привязанностей не имеют? Но потом, вы ведь уже не джедай, правда, мастер Кеноби? Я чувствую, как близко вы подошли к Тёмной Стороне.

И снова Оби-Ван не произнёс ни слова, лишь только крепче стиснул меч.

Сидиус улыбнулся.  
— Впусти её, — проворковал он. — Станет легче на душе. Все твои страхи развеются, и благодаря той ненависти, что горит в тебе, силы твои стократно преумножатся. Впусти её, мой мальчик.

Из горла Оби-Вана вырвалось звериное рычание. Вот как ситх сманил Анакина на Тёмную Сторону?

Световой меч рассёк то место, где всего пару секунд назад злорадно скалился Сидиус.

Загоготав, тот спрыгнул с кровати и призвал в руку меч.  
— Думаешь, ты мне ровня? — поддел он, когда мечи их скрестились. — Я величайший Лорд Ситхов в истории! Присоединяйся ко мне или умри.

Оби-Ван чувствовал правоту его слов: Сидиус искуснее владел мечом и превосходил его в силе. И представить себе невозможно, что он убьёт ситха в честном поединке.

Вскоре Оби-Ван ушёл в глубокую оборону, но даже его безукоризненное Соресу не выдерживало устрашающий стиль Сидиуса, сочетавший в себе все формы.

— Позволь ненависти струиться в тебе, — всё подначивал Сидиус, загоняя Оби-Вана в угол. — В тебе скопился весь этот восхитительный гнев, а ты его не используешь. Какая жалость. Из тебя бы вышел прекрасный ученик, не положи я уже глаз на вашего избранного. Скоро я им завладею.

Глаза Оби-Вана налились кровью: «Нет, нет, нет!!!» — и с пальцев его сорвалась огромная силовая молния и поразила Сидиуса в грудь.

Всё вспыхнуло белым, Сила свирепствовала внутри неудержимым торнадо, сметая долгие годы самоконтроля.

Всполох — в глазах Сидиуса отразился ужас — всполох — лицо его исказилось и растаяло — всполох — почерневшее, безжизненное тело упало на пол.

Колени у Оби-Вана подогнулись, тело сотрясла дрожь. Он судорожно дышал, стараясь собраться с мыслями, уразуметь случившееся и не мог. Тело ему будто бы уже не принадлежало, по тому растекался непонятный, тошнотворно сильный экстаз.

Раздался хриплый смех, и не сразу Оби-Ван понял, что смеялся он сам — до того незнакомо и странно прозвучал собственный смех.

— Что за… Оби-Ван?

Будто в тумане, Оби-Ван поднял взгляд на Мейса Винду, замершего в дверях.

В тёмных глазах читалось что-то, похожее на ужас, а ещё, возможно, печаль и решимость.

Мейс вздохнул и зажёг меч.  
— Я боялся, что этим кончится, но всё же надеялся на лучшее.

Оби-Ван сузил глаза. Он поднялся и зажёг меч в ответ. В глубине души он пытался сказать себе, что надо бы остановиться, что не нужно сражаться с мастером Винду, но его подавил другой голос, что с каждой секундой становился всё сильнее: «Он враг. Как и Сидиус, он украл у меня Анакина. Убить его, убить, убить!!!»

— Оби-Ван, если тьма не поглотила тебя окончательно — положи меч на пол, — с усталым выражением лица воззвал к нему Мейс. — Я не хочу с тобой биться. Не хочу убивать тебя.

Оби-Ван хищно ему улыбнулся.  
— Ты поэтому зажёг меч?

Мейс поморщился.  
— Я зажёг его, потому что ты убил Верховного Канцлера Республики, и мне придётся тебя арестовать, иначе Орден обвинят в том, что они дали согласие на это убийство. Ситха не следует путать с джедаем, а ты больше не джедай.

— Врёшь. — Оби-Ван нарезал вокруг Мейса круги, точно хищник, загоняющий жертву. — Ты не поэтому хочешь меня арестовать. Думаешь, я не заметил, как претит тебе преданность Анакина мне? Ты ревнуешь, Мейс. Тебя раздражает, что меня Анакин любит больше.

Мейс раздул ноздри.  
— Ты совсем, что ли, спятил, Кеноби? Анакин тут ни при чём!

Оби-Ван недоверчиво фыркнул и бросился в атаку, скрестил свой синий меч с фиолетовым.

И закипел бой.

Оби-Ван в жизни не фехтовал так хорошо. В одном Сидиус не солгал: Тёмная Сторона и правда сделала его сильнее, а гнев, горечь и ревность подарили непревзойдённую мощь в Силе. Он почти не сомневался: если бы не Тёмная Сторона, с мастером Винду бы он не сравнился, ведь тот считался лучшим дуэлистом в истории Ордена.

Но в тот миг это не имело никакого значения. В тот миг Оби-Ван оказался сильнее, лучше, выше, и он занёс было меч для смертельного удара… 

— Оби-Ван! 

Оби-Ван дёрнулся — будто чудовище оттащили за поводок. 

Осоловело моргая, он повернул голову и увидел Анакина, который смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами. 

— Что ты наделал? — хрипло прошептал тот.

Не успел Оби-Ван ответить, как ощутил у горла меч.

— Бросай оружие, Кеноби. Ты арестован.

Оби-Ван и не взглянул на мастера Винду. Он по-прежнему смотрел на Анакина, который от слов Винду побледнел ещё больше.  
— Мастер, нет!

— Не вмешивайся, падаван, — отрезал Винду. — Ты и сам только что видел, как далеко он зашёл: не появись ты вовремя, он бы убил меня.

— Но ведь он же остановился, — сказал Анакин и вышел вперёд. — Разве не это главное? Значит, его ещё можно вернуть.

Винду сжал губы в тонкую линию.  
— Посмотри ему в глаза, Анакин. Тёмная Сторона развращает. Того, кого мы знали, уже не вернуть. Это другой человек. Невменяемый, нестабильный и опасный.

— Я в это не верю, — сказал Анакин. Он подошёл к Оби-Вану и заглянул ему в глаза. — Оби-Ван? Мастер?

Оби-Ван лишь смотрел на него, по-прежнему тяжело дыша. Собраться с мыслями никак не получалось. Тело казалось чужим, в сознании царил хаос, отрицательные переживания грозили всё поглотить. «Убить, уничтожить, мой, мой, мой!»

— Мастер, — мягко позвал его Анакин. А потом поднял руку и коснулся его щеки.

Оби-Ван усмехнулся.  
— Мастер ли? — съехидничал он.

Анакин нахмурился, голубые глаза его переполнило нечто, похожее на растерянность.  
— Ну конечно. Я перестал называть тебя так, потому что… — он осёкся, покраснел и взглянул искоса на Винду. И всё же продолжил, упрямо вскинув подбородок: — Потому что хотел, чтобы наши отношения стали отношениями равных. Чтобы ты больше не видел во мне мальчишку. Я думал, ты и сам этого хочешь.

— Анакин? — позвал его Винду звенящим от напряжения и недоверия голосом.

Но Анакин и не взглянул на него. Он по-прежнему смотрел на Оби-Вана.  
— Прошу тебя, мастер. Ведь это не ты. Вернись. Я люблю тебя.

У Винду вырвался задушенный возглас, но Оби-Ван в его сторону даже не взглянул.

Он смотрел во все глаза на Анакина, и сумбурные мысли наконец выстроились в некое подобие порядка.

Анакин. Это же его Анакин, смотрит на него отчаянным, испуганным взглядом. Испуганным. Куда же это годится. Анакин в жизни его не боялся. И не должен, никогда.

От одного осознания на него словно вылили ушат ледяной воды.

Этот страх у Анакина на лице… это отчаяние… Оби-Ван уже видел их прежде. И чувствовал сам.

На Мустафаре.

«Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, Анакин. Ты идёшь тем путём, по которому я пойти не могу».

«Ты был мне братом, Анакин. Я любил тебя».

Сила. Что же он наделал?

Связь между ними открылась вновь, и страх Анакина, его любовь и Свет нахлынули на Оби-Вана приливной волной, что вмиг подавила все прочие чувства.

У Оби-Вана подогнулись колени: сперва одно, а потом и другое. Из горла его вырвался нечеловеческий стон, и Оби-Ван, закрыв глаза, ухватился за Свет Анакина.

Невзирая на их узы, что служили ему якорем, избавиться от Тьмы было по-прежнему необычайно тяжело. Тёмная Сторона не желала выпускать когти, которыми впилась в него, и всё ещё отравляла мысли точно яд.

«Он предал тебя. На самом деле он тебя не любит, ты ему не нужен. Джедаи все слабы, бесполезны и одурачены…»

«Я люблю тебя, — послал ему Анакин через связь. — Я люблю тебя, Оби-Ван. Не бросай меня. Пожалуйста. Ты мне нужен». 

Слова отпечатались в сознании, но прозвучали будто бы издалека, приглушённые и искажённые Тёмной Стороной. Оби-Ван рассеянно спросил себя, не это ли чувствовал Анакин — его падаван — когда с ним пытались поговорить на Мустафаре.

Тогда Оби-Ван пришёл к выводу, что от Анакина ничего не осталось, его вытеснил Вейдер. Теперь он знал, как заблуждался. Анакин по-прежнему томился внутри и умолял о помощи, оказавшись не в состоянии сбросить оковы Тёмной Стороны.

А Оби-Ван отрезал ему конечности и смотрел, как он горит заживо, даже не подозревая о его внутренней борьбе.

Глаза Оби-Вана наполнились слезами, и гнев внутри вытеснила скорбь. Сила, как же мог он так ошибиться?

«Мне так жаль, родной мой. Я тебя подвёл. Подвёл в обеих жизнях».

— Ещё не поздно, Оби-Ван, — горячо заговорил Анакин, сжимая его плечи. — Посмотри на меня, мастер.

Оби-Ван поднял на него наполненные слезами глаза. На мгновение он растерялся. И на мгновение ожидал увидеть растрёпанную копну золотых волос и шрам вместо гладкого лица и падаванской косички.

— Тебе нужно простить себя, Оби-Ван, — сказал Анакин, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Иначе не сможешь жить дальше. Твоя вина и скорбь только подпитывают Тёмную Сторону. Отпусти их, мастер.

Оби-Ван сглотнул, поднял дрожащие руки и взял лицо Анакина в ладони.   
— В тебе столько силы и мудрости, Анакин. Я очень тобой горжусь. — Он вспомнил, что сказал похожие слова другому Анакину перед тем, как потерять его, и у него перехватило дыхание.

Анакин сузил глаза.  
— Почему ты так говоришь, будто прощаешься? У тебя же получилось, мастер. Я чувствую, что Тёмная Сторона теряет над тобой контроль. У тебя ведь даже глаза уже не жёлтые!

Безрадостно улыбаясь, Оби-Ван покачал головой.  
— Неважно, Анакин. Пути назад для меня уже нет. — Он искоса глянул на каменное лицо мастера Винду, который наблюдал за ходом беседы, стиснув зубы. — Если даже не уйду из Ордена добровольно, твой мастер всё равно меня из него выгонит.

Анакин закусил губу, опустил взгляд. А потом снова его поднял.   
— Тогда я уйду с тобой, — твёрдо сказал он.

— Нет, — возмутились разом и Оби-Ван, и Мейс.

Не глядя на Мейса, Оби-Ван мягко сказал:  
— Ты джедай, Анакин. И достиг на этом поприще уже гораздо больших успехов, чем я. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, чем обычная жизнь со сломавшимся человеком в два раза тебя старше. 

Анакин ожёг его сердитым взглядом.   
— Давай я сам буду об этом судить, ладно? Не надо решать за меня. — Бережно взяв его лицо в ладони, он наклонился и бесконечно ненасытным поцелуем поцеловал Оби-Вана в губы. Тот не сдержался: поцеловал в ответ — точно утопающий, что жадно ловит губами воздух. Он уже по нему соскучился, хотя Анакин и не думал пока исчезать из его объятий. 

— Хватит! — не выдержал мастер Винду. Его изумление и гнев можно было потрогать руками. — Хватит.

Анакин разорвал поцелуй и, прижавшись покрасневшей щекой к лицу Оби-Вана, повернул голову к учителю.  
— Простите, мастер, — сказал он, и голос его смягчило искреннее сожаление, — но я люблю его. Куда бы он ни пошёл, я пойду за ним. Если Оби-Ван оставит Орден, значит, и я тоже.

На мгновение установилась оглушающая тишина. На Мейса Оби-Ван не смотрел — не мог. Он закрыл глаза и вдохнул запах Анакина.

Более достойный человек настоял бы на том, что Анакин должен остаться в Ордене.

Настолько достойным человеком он быть перестал. Правда заключалась в том, что Анакин заменил ему всё. Без него была бы уже не жизнь, а только лишь существование.

— Анакин… — дрогнувшим голосом начал было Мейс. — Как долго это уже длится между вами? Я велю его арестовать…

— Мастер, прошу вас, — прошептал Анакин. — Мне и так тяжело.

Оби-Ван прижал его к себе, чувствуя, как сильно тот расстроен, невзирая на все попытки это скрыть.

Постепенно Анакин проникся к мастеру Винду подлинным уважением и тёплыми чувствами — что по-прежнему казалось Оби-Вану поразительным после неприязни между ними в его предыдущей жизни. От мысли разочаровать мастера Винду Анакин явно расстраивался, и Оби-Ван не знал, чем тут помочь, тем более, что вина лежала на нём.

Не обращая внимания на стыд и смущение, Оби-Ван открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Мейсом. И едва не дёрнулся от выражения чистейшего презрения у того на лице. Выражение было ему знакомо — он видел в другой жизни, как Мейс смотрел так на Анакина — однако на этот раз взглядом, полным презрения, окинули вовсе не его. А Оби-Вана.

Наконец Мейс резко бросил:  
— Мастер Кеноби, есть идеи, как будем объяснять смерть Верховного Канцлера Республики, не подставив при этом Орден? Не знаю, что там насчёт вас, а вот как мы сюда заходили, кто-нибудь да видел.

Совсем сбитый с толку, Оби-Ван растерянно моргнул.  
— Прошу прощения?

Мейс гневно на него посмотрел.  
— Никто не должен знать, что здесь случилось.

Анакин первым поднялся на ноги.  
— Мастер? — нерешительно попросил он пояснить, пытливо всматриваясь в Мейса.

Тот стиснул зубы и с очень даже кислым выражением лица сказал:  
— Никуда ты из Ордена не уйдёшь, Анакин. Не позволю, чтобы все мои усилия пошли псу под хвост.

Губы Анакина тронула едва заметная улыбка.  
— Хотите сказать, что никому не расскажете про Оби-Вана?

Мастер Винду прожигал его взглядом.  
— Что именно? Что он нарушил Кодекс Джедаев? Или что убил канцлера? Или что перешёл, хоть и ненадолго, на Тёмную Сторону? А может, про запретную связь с моим падаваном?

Оби-Вана передёрнуло.

Анакин залился краской.  
— Про всё это?

Мейс сдвинул брови.  
— За ним будут наблюдать, — процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Если снова соскользнёт на Тёмную Сторону, из Ордена его исключат. А ещё я посоветую понизить его в звании до рыцаря-джедая.

Анакин нахмурился, но Оби-Ван лишь склонил послушно голову. В предыдущей жизни понижение ужасно бы его расстроило, но в этой он едва придал ему значение.

— Я принимаю это наказание, мастер, — сказал он и мысленно предостерёг Анакина от возражений: «Ничего, родной мой. Он прав. Какой из меня уже мастер-джедай. Этого звания я уже не заслуживаю».

Анакин нахмурился ещё сильнее, но, кажется, понял, что он хотел этим сказать.

— И вашу незаконную связь разорвут, — продолжил Мейс и с прищуром посмотрел на них. — И пока я жив, Кеноби, тебе никогда не дадут падавана.

Оби-Ван поджал губы и кивнул, хотя и сомневался, что получится разорвать их связь — вполне вероятно, что та установится снова, ведь она возникла сама собой.

Он чувствовал, что предстоящий разрыв несколько опечалил Анакина, но по большей части тот обрадовался последнему наказанию. Поневоле развеселившись, Оби-Ван едва не улыбнулся. Если Мейс и впрямь хотел их наказать, надо было приказать Оби-Вану взять другого падавана, а не потакать ревнивой натуре Анакина.

Ожидая новых условий, Оби-Ван посмотрел на Мейса, но поток наказаний, похоже, иссяк.

Оби-Ван удивлённо моргнул, когда осознал, что им не запретили их отношения — даже и пытаться не стали.

Возможно, Мейс знал Анакина лучше, чем казалось Оби-Вану.

Анакин, видимо, пришёл к похожему заключению.  
— Спасибо, мастер, — хрипло проговорил он, и Сила вокруг него запела от его благодарности и счастья. Он кинулся мастеру Винду на шею и крепко его обнял.

Мейс нахмурился, но, на удивление, отталкивать ученика не стал.

Оби-Ван отвёл взгляд. Интересно, как бы он поступил на месте Мейса. Он знал, что сам в предыдущей жизни не оказался бы столь снисходителен, узнай он о связи юного падавана с членом Совета. От одной только мысли его охватило ужасное беспокойство — и гнев — и он внезапно проникся к Мейсу сочувствием. Не позавидуешь ему, конечно. Сказать по правде, подобная мягкость даже удивительна. Совсем на него не похоже.

Мейс кашлянул и оттолкнул Анакина.  
— Ну, хватит, падаван, — скованно сказал он, избегая смотреть им в глаза. Взгляд его остановился на трупе Палпатина, и Мейс поджал губы. — Главное теперь, как нам объяснить вот это?


	14. Chapter 14

КАНЦЛЕР УБИТ

КАНЦЛЕР ПАЛПАТИН НАЙДЕН МЁРТВЫМ 

Сегодня рано утром мастер-джедай Мейс Винду якобы ощутил, что канцлеру угрожает «великая опасность». Когда мастер Винду и его падаван, Анакин Скайуокер, прибыли в квартиру канцлера, охранники лежали без сознания, а записи с камер были стёрты. Канцлера Палпатина обнаружили в спальне, его убили мощным электростатическим разрядом из неизвестного оружия. От тела мало что осталось. Судя по следам борьбы, канцлер пытался спастись бегством, но уйти от убийцы так и не сумел. 

Совет Джедаев ведёт расследование в сотрудничестве с полицией Корусанта.

***

Анакин ходил из угла в угол перед залом Совета и тревожно покусывал губу. Заседание длилось уже несколько часов, и нервы Анакина были на пределе. Вдруг Совет всё же решит отдать Оби-Вана властям? Или выгонит его из Ордена?

Хотя мастер пообещал помочь, всё от Совета не скроешь. Анакин подумывал, не спросить ли наставника, что именно тот собирается рассказать, но с тех самых пор, как они вышли из квартиры Палпатина, мастер Мейс пребывал в исключительно дурном расположении духа, и Анакин, если уж начистоту, отнюдь не стремился к разговору с ним наедине, особенно учитывая обстоятельства.

Крифф, как же оно убивает, это поганое ожидание.

Наконец, целую вечность спустя, дверь отворилась, и показался Оби-Ван. Анакин пытливо в него вгляделся.

Оби-Ван казался усталым и душевно опустошённым, но как никогда спокойным, будто скинул наконец тяжесть, которую таскал на себе уже очень давно — пожалуй, с первой их встречи. 

— Мастер! — неуверенно произнёс Анакин, не зная, как расценить это новое умиротворение.

Оби-Ван улыбнулся ему краешком губ.  
— Нет, падаван. Отныне я снова рыцарь Кеноби.

Анакин нахмурился.  
— За что тебя понизили? — Он по-прежнему считал, что Оби-Ван не заслуживал понижения в звании.

— Это не они меня понизили, — отозвался Оби-Ван и приблизился на шаг. Он положил ладонь Анакину на плечо и повёл его прочь от зала Совета.

Анакин попытался не льнуть к его руке слишком уж заметно, но явно не преуспел, если судить по тому, как смягчился взгляд Оби-Вана.

Тот пояснил:  
— Я сам попросил о понижении. Вряд ли можно звать себя мастером, когда и джедаем-то быть получается с трудом. Нужно учиться сызнова.

Пожевав губу, Анакин кивнул. Сам он думал иначе, но Оби-Ван явно смирился с этим решением и не воспринял его как наказание.

Оглянувшись по сторонам, Анакин понизил голос:  
— Но что же именно узнал Совет?

Поглаживая бороду, Оби-Ван вздохнул.  
— Хотя мастер Винду был готов умолчать о моих поступках, я знал, что не начну жизнь с чистого листа, если так и буду лгать. И рассказал им всё.

Анакин смотрел на него во все глаза.  
— Всё? Даже как едва не перешёл на Тёмную Сторону? А они что?

Оби-Ван скривился.  
— По голове меня… не погладили, это уж точно. Но могло ведь быть и гораздо хуже. Теперь они знают, что Палпатин был ситхом, и в убийстве меня не винят, но их беспокоит моё… душевное состояние и способность рассуждать здраво. Меня лишили места в Совете, но от него я отказался бы и сам вместе со званием мастера.

— И что теперь? — спросил Анакин и стиснул пальцы в кулак, чтобы не дать себе схватить Оби-Вана за руку. Они остановились перед высоким окном, выходившим на сады Храма.

— Не знаю даже, — отозвался Оби-Ван, глядя в окно. — Совет не обнародует, что это я убил Сидиуса — признание лишь осложнит дело, но что касается остального… — Он слегка поморщился. — Мне нужно будет через день ходить к исцелителю души, пока тот не установит, что Тёмная Сторона меня больше не пятнает. — Лицо его омрачилось. — А ещё придётся обсудить с ним моё прошлое.

Анакин кивнул, а сам в глубине души только порадовался. Ему всегда казалось, что Оби-Вану пойдёт на пользу профессиональная помощь, и он справится наконец с травматичными переживаниями прошлой жизни. Оби-Вана так много всего задевало за живое, и Анакин, не видя тому причин, каждый раз остро сознавал свою собственную никчёмность.

— Как бы там ни было, мой краткий переход на Тёмную Сторону обеспокоил Совет только лишь во вторую очередь. А в первую — наши с тобой отношения.

Анакин раскрыл от изумления рот.  
— Ты и про нас рассказал? Зачем? Представляю, как они отреагировали!

— В восторге, уж конечно, не остались, — откликнулся Оби-Ван и опустил взгляд. — Но всё обошлось. Забавно даже: будь ты и в этой жизни моим падаваном, наши отношения в глазах Совета заслужили бы осуждения гораздо больше. Хотя я, как член Совета, и имел над тобой власть, ни одно из твоих заданий я не курировал. А раз так, они проявили больше снисхождения. 

Анакин растерянно моргнул пару раз.  
— Хочешь сказать, Совет не против наших отношений? — недоверчиво уточнил он. 

Оби-Ван кривовато ему улыбнулся.  
— «Не против» — это, пожалуй, сильно сказано, но… Строго говоря, мы ведь едва ли первые джедаи в отношениях, Анакин. Это просто не афишируется. Моим новостям Совет, конечно, не обрадовался, но я сказал им, что мы уйдём из Ордена, если нас попытаются разлучить. — У Оби-Вана дрогнули губы. — Представляешь, наверное, как они это восприняли.

Анакин рассмеялся.  
— Удивительно, как нас ещё не выкинули за твою наглость.

— Пожалуй, и выкинули бы, не имей Мейс такого влияния на других членов Совета. Вдобавок он поделился с ними ощущением, что джедаем ты совершишь великие — поистине великие — дела.

Анакин поражённо моргнул.  
— А мне мастер ничего такого не говорил.

В глазах Оби-Вана мелькнуло озорное выражение.  
— Мудро с его стороны. Куда уж тешить твоё самолюбие ещё сильнее.

— Эй, — возмутился Анакин и игриво шлёпнул его по груди. — Я образцовый джедай.

— Если со мной сравнивать, то конечно, — смеясь, ответил Оби-Ван.

Рыжеватые волосы засияли в лучах заходящего солнца, и Анакин глаз не мог от него оторвать, хоть и остро сознавал, как сильно любит этого человека и каким безумно влюблённым сейчас выглядит.

Не заботясь о том, что их могли увидеть, Анакин коснулся пальцев Оби-Вана своими. Ничего не мог с собой поделать. Да и ладно. Если узнал Совет, скоро узнают и все остальные.  
— Я тебя люблю, — сказал он дрогнувшим голосом. — И всегда тебя поддержу, что бы ни случилось.

Оби-Ван посерьёзнел, в глазах появилось странно уязвимое выражение.  
— Знаю, — ответил он и обхватил его пальцы своими. — Ты половина моей души, родной мой. — Глаза его подозрительно заблестели. — Не знаю точно… всегда ли поступал правильно в отношении тебя, но я всегда старался изо всех сил. Сделать тебя счастливым и уберечь.

Растерявшись от подобной откровенности, Анакин только лишь улыбнулся в ответ. Он переплёл их пальцы вместе и крепко сжал.  
— У тебя получилось, — сквозь комок в горле отозвался он. — У тебя получилось, мастер.

И, наплевав на возможных свидетелей, он приблизился к Оби-Вану вплотную и нежно поцеловал, вливая в этот поцелуй все свои чувства. Как же он любит его, этого сильного, невероятного человека, который, невзирая на все испытания, так и не разучился любить и сопереживать.

Кто знает, что уготовило им грядущее — несмотря на поддержку мастера Мейса, Анакин не сомневался, что Совет устроит им совсем не лёгкую жизнь. И всё же в одно он верил твёрдо: их отношения правильны. Любовь исцеляет. С ней мир становится лучше. Что бы ни думал Совет Джедаев, их узы никак не могли быть неправильными.

Возможно, в будущем джедаи увидят, как сильно заблуждались — и изменятся.

А если даже и нет… Возможно, однажды Анакин заставит их перемениться.

_Эпилог_

_Шесть месяцев спустя_

Оби-Вану снился сон.

Точнее, сперва ему так показалось, но сны не отличались подобной глубиной, и Сила шепнула, что видение важно, что оно однажды претворится в жизнь.

*

Повзрослевший Анакин стоит с гордо поднятой головой, пока его посвящают в рыцари. Вокруг него мастера-джедаи, среди них и Оби-Ван.

Анакин заговаривает, коснувшись падаванской косички. 

— Хочу попросить кое о чём, — твёрдо говорит он. — Надеюсь, я не задену чувства своего мастера, если попрошу, чтобы мою косичку отрезал джедай, который дал мне мой первый световой меч и научил с ним обращаться. Джедай, который терпеливо обучал необразованного раба касаться Силы и уважать её. Свои первые шаги в качестве джедая я проделал под руководством Оби-Вана, и я всегда буду благодарен за это. — Он поворачивается к Оби-Вану и почтительно склоняет голову. — Мастер, не окажете ли честь?

— Только если мастер Винду не будет возражать, — хрипло отвечает Оби-Ван.

Чувствуется, что в душе у Мейса идёт борьба, но в конце концов тот качает головой, и Оби-Ван отрезает косичку мечом.

Он отдаёт косичку Анакину.  
— Рыцарь Скайуокер, — говорит он, и голос его пресекается. — Мои поздравления. «Я так тобой горжусь».

Анакин улыбается, глаза его сияют. Затем он идёт к мастеру Винду и кланяется уже ему.  
— Оби-Ван помог мне проделать первые шаги в Силе, — говорит он, глядя Мейсу в глаза. — Но вы помогли мне стать тем джедаем, который из меня получился. Спасибо вам, мастер. За то, что верили в меня — за всё. Она принадлежит вам. — Он кладёт косичку Мейсу на ладонь и сжимает её.

Лицо мастера Винду становится совсем замученным. Он крепко стискивает зубы, а потом вдруг дёргает Анакина к себе и обнимает одной рукой.  
— Ну ещё бы, паршивец ты маленький, — грубовато откликается он. — После всех седых волос, которые ты мне подарил.

Анакин смеётся и крепко обнимает его в ответ.  
— Какие ещё волосы, у вас же их нет, мастер.

Видение пропадает.

*

Второе видение совсем иное.

Сперва Оби-Ван теряется в догадках, почему не узнаёт в Храме ни одного джедая. А потом он видит Зал Истории и понимает, что заглянул на сотни, если не на тысячи лет вперёд.

Ведь в центре зала стоит древняя статуя, и это… Анакин. Взрослый Анакин с твёрдым и мудрым взглядом. Даже статуей он излучает невероятную мощь и равновесие. От него трудно отвести глаза.

Под статуей высечена красивая надпись, но Оби-Ван её не читает. 

Ему незачем.

*

Оби-Ван проснулся, хватая ртом воздух. Сила по-прежнему вибрировала в его теле, и он не сразу обрёл своё неизменное спокойствие.

А когда обрёл, то повернул голову и взглянул на молодого человека, что спал с ним рядом, закинув руку ему на живот.

Он смотрел на гладкое лицо, длинные, золотистые ресницы, что почти касались щёк, мягкие губы, что вжимались ему в живот, и в груди становилось тесно от нахлынувших чувств.

«Спасибо», — отправил он послание Силе, чувствуя глубокое волнение и благодарность за драгоценный дар, который ему только что преподнесли.

Будущее никогда не стоит на месте, но Сила показала ему, что они избрали верный путь, хотя бы даже один из многих. Да, не вмешайся Сила и не закинь она Оби-Вана в прошлое, быть может, сам Анакин этот путь и не выбрал бы, но его всё равно ожидала бы великая судьба, которой тогда его лишили.

От мысли защипало глаза, но сокрушающей скорби и вины, которых он невольно ожидал, не последовало. Хотя прошло всего шесть месяцев, пришлось признать, что навязанная Советом терапия, похоже, помогала.

При всём при том, Оби-Ван подозревал, что его душевные раны мало-помалу затягивались главным образом благодаря человеку, который спал сейчас в его объятиях.

В том, что Анакин стал падаваном Мейса Винду, имелось и преимущество: его редко отправляли на задания в другие миры, поскольку наставник его почти всё своё время проводил в Храме. А значит, и сам Анакин тоже, что позволяло им с Оби-Ваном оставаться наедине так часто, как никогда прежде. Безоговорочного одобрения от Мейса они так и не получили, но Оби-Ван пришёл к довольно тревожному — и вместе с тем забавному — заключению, что Анакин вертел наставником, как хотел.

Чувство, с которым он возвращался после заданий домой к Анакину… не описать никакими словами. Хотя Совет и делал вид, будто их отношений нет и помине, тайной они не остались, так что прятаться больше не было нужды, что стало огромным облегчением.

Безусловно, помогло и то, что больше не нужно было вести двойную жизнь, теперь когда сепаратисты и Республика усилиями канцлера Амидалы и «Бена Кеноби» достигли мирного соглашения.

В любом случае Оби-Ван уже много лет не жил в таком мире с самим собой. Уже много лет не испытывал… счастья.

Счастье. После Мустафара Оби-Ван о нём и не мечтал, но теперь, глядя на спящего в его объятиях Анакина, он чувствовал, как сердце наполняет тихая радость.

На этот раз он Анакина не подвёл. Однажды тот станет великим мастером-джедаем — и даже больше, если видение станет явью.

Оби-Ван печально улыбнулся и невесомо поцеловал Анакина в лоб. Он всегда знал, что из ученика мог бы выйти более достойный джедай, чем он сам, и теперь, когда впереди его ожидала такая честь — наблюдать за этим становлением собственными глазами… душа его преисполнилась гордостью и счастьем.

Он вдруг подумал о Люке с Леей, потрясающих детях Анакина, которые в этой жизни на свет не появятся. От мысли стало немного грустно, но неправильной она не показалась. 

Интересно… 

В другой жизни Оби-Ван решил, что пророчество истолковали неправильно, и настоящим избранным оказался Люк — мальчик так походил на Анакина, столь же ярко сиял в Силе. 

Но теперь Оби-Ван впервые спросил себя: не стала ли мощь близнецов в Силе лишь ответом её на падение Анакина? Не перейди тот на Тёмную Сторону, дети его могли и не быть столь сильны. В конце концов, Сила всегда старалась восстановить равновесие, и падение Анакина здорово склонило чашу весов в пользу Тёмной Стороны. Но без падения Анакина рождение близнецов — с точки зрения Силы, конечно — больше не требовалось.

Оби-Ван всё равно продолжал гадать, что случилось с Люком и Леей — и Дартом Вейдером — в другой жизни.

С этой мыслью он и уснул.

И увидел сон.

Или, точнее, видение, которое отличалось от всех остальных. Сила шепнула, что этим бы всё и кончилось — или когда-нибудь кончится, в другом мире. В другой жизни.

Он видит Дарта Вейдера. Видит Люка с Палпатином. Тот поражает Люка силовой молнией, пока Вейдер безучастно за ними наблюдает.

Чувствуя, как заходится сердце, Оби-Ван лишь беспомощно смотрит на них. Это же он во всём виноват.

Но потом…

Не веря глазам, он видит, как Вейдер убивает Палпатина и, жертвуя собой, спасает сына.

И умирает у того на руках уже вовсе не Вейдером. С сыном прощается он уже Анакином. Хоть тело его и сломано, и покрыто шрамами, душа снова сияет, озарившись Светом.

Собственный призрак Оби-Вана берёт дух Анакина за руку и ведёт его к яркому, пульсирующему свету — Силе.

И так, рука об руку, они вместе вступают в неё.

Оби-Ван проснулся с мокрыми от слёз глазами, и чёрная безысходность, что воцарилась в душе с самого Мустафара, наконец-то покинула его.

Он сгрёб Анакина в охапку и, чувствуя, как сердце переполняет счастье, улыбнулся сквозь слёзы.

Анакин сонно хмыкнул, а потом открыл глаза.  
— Оби-Ван? — пробормотал он и зарылся пальцами ему в волосы. — Ты чего не спишь?

Оби-Ван жадно впился в него взглядом. Сила, он же им никогда не насытится.  
— Сон приснился.

Анакин нахмурился. После того ложного видения о матери он теперь настороженно относился к снам.  
— Плохой? — спросил он.

Оби-Ван улыбнулся и покачал головой. Прижавшись к Анакину лбом, он вдохнул его запах — родной, правильный, любимый — и тихо ответил:  
— Очень хороший.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо всем, кто читает перевод, ставит kudos и пишет отзывы! ❤️
> 
> Я всегда рада отклику на свои переводы, пусть вас не смущает дата публикации. :)


End file.
